Los mellizos milagros
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alternativa de la serie. Donde Connor tiene una hermana melliza llamada Catelyn. Ellos fueron secuestrados por Holtz y Justine y ahora, con 16 años, van en busca de su padre biológico. ¿Será un encuentro amigable o violento? Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen castigo corporal, malas palabras, violencia física y/o incesto.
1. Steve y Sam

**Capítulo 1: Steve y Sam**

Connor Ángel Galway y Catelyn "Kate" Darla Galway eran mellizos hijos de dos vampiros. Cosa que era imposible y se consideraba no uno sino dos milagros.

Darla, su madre, se había sacrificado para que ellos dos pudieran vivir. Ángel, su padre, tenía tanto miedo pero alegría a la vez cuando los tuvo a los dos en sus brazos.

Los primeros meses de vida, los bebés eran miembros del equipo de Ángel.

Hasta que de repente, se enteraron los adultos que Ángel había estado consumiendo accidentalmente sangre de sus hijos para que los matará o algo por el estilo. Varios estaban seguros que los culpables eran Wolfram & Hart.

Entonces, todo estaba relativamente bien (o cerca por lo menos), cuando Wesley se llevo a los mellizos "a pasar la noche" a su casa. Pero no se los llevaba por una noche ni siquiera por un día, se los llevaba para siempre. Ya que había leído una profesía donde decía que "el padre matará al hijo (o hijos)" y quería poner a los mellizos milagros a salvo.

Justine le corto la garganta a Wesley y secuestro a los bebés.

Ángel no llego a tiempo y Justine acompañada de Daniel Holtz, se llevo a sus hijos en un acto de venganza disfrazado de justicia.

Pasaron los años y Ángel estaba casi agotado de buscar a sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, Holtz y Justine habían críado a los mellizos en un rancho en Utah, alejados de todo. Dónde nadie los encontraría nunca. Pero nunca les mintieron acerca de sus verdaderos padres. Sin embargo, Steven "Steve" Franklin Thomas Holtz y Samantha "Sam" Francine Thalia Holtz se habían dejado consumir casi por completo por el odio hacía Angelus, su supuesto padre biológico.

Ahora los mellizos tenían 16 años, una mente brillante y un cuerpo robusto. Sus padres adoptivos siempre les recordaban cuanto los amaban y lo orgullosos que se sentían de los dos. Claro que también solían disciplinarlos, nunca eran demasiado severos ni dejaban marcas permanentes o los hacían sentirse humillados o maltratados, pero les dejaban las cosas en claro. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos típicos adolescentes rebeldes.

Entonces, de golpe, luego de muchas noches de insomnio hablando en susurros, les propusieron a sus padres viajar a Los Ángeles en vacaciones de verano. A pesar de que no les agradaba la idea, llegaron a un acuerdo. Irían un mes y medio a Los Ángeles y luego volverían a Utah.

Steve y Sam estaban más felices que nunca. Pero sus padres no tanto, sabían que el día había llegado…el día en que sus queridos hijos iban a querer saber más sobre su padre biológico, Ángel.

Y así comenzo la gran aventura…


	2. Camino a la extraordinaria ciudad

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas) y mención de lo mismo. Si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Camino a la extraordinaria ciudad**

Era un día un poco frío de Junio, un sábado, cerca de las 9 horas de la mañana.

El sol ya se asomaba en la humilde casa de los Holtz. Y el gallo ya había cantado.

Pero Samantha seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Steven se había despertado incluso antes que sus padres. No podía controlarse demasiado… ¡Ese día partirían viaje a Los Ángeles! Tenía esa sonrisa radiante de haber recibido un premio en oro. Pero no todo eran buenas intenciones en su pequeña cabecita…también quería enfrentarse a Ángel y vengar a la difunta familia de su padre.

Justine termino de subir los bolsos, maletas y demás al bello auto que habían logrado comprar hace una semana y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Daniel se dirigió a la habitación de su princesa.

Había sido algo duro con sus chiquitines la noche anterior. Es que ambos estaban como los niños pequeños traviesos que habían sido una vez. Les había dado unos cuantos azotes con su dichosa pantufla para que se calmaran y se fueran a dormir de una buena vez. Steven se lo tomo con sumisión y sin quejarse, luego de que su padre termino de consolarlo, se fue a su dormitorio sin poder evitar sobarse el trasero todo el camino. Pero Samantha fue todo lo contrario, le dijo algunos insultos que su padre estaba acostumbrado a escuchar (y por eso no la castigaba mucho cuando se los gritaba), Holtz tuvo que darle unas cinco palmaditas en la boca y luego de cantarle una canción de cuna, ella se quedo dormida.

Daniel se sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su niña durmiendo tan placidamente. Le recordaba tanto a su fallecida hija Sarah, la misma que gracias a dos monstruos tuvo que echar bajo el sol para que se volviera cenizas. Le dio hasta lastima despertarla…

-buen día, Sammy-le dijo con dulzura, luego de sacudirla suavemente.

-papi, ¿Es muy tarde?-dijo Samantha, resfregandose los ojos y bostezando.

-no mucho. Todavía llegas a comer el…-dijo su padre, pero Samantha no lo dejo terminar la frase porque se había cambiado de ropa y había salido disparada hacía el comedor -…desayuno-

-buen día, bella durmiente-se burlo Steven, al ver bajar a su hermana con dos camisetas superpuestas (una manga larga violeta y otra manga corta/media azul), un pantalón vaquero celeste, calcetines rayados y zapatillas negras.

-buen día, enano-dijo Samantha, cariñosamente.

-no me llames así. Yo nací primero-

-esa no te la tragas ni tú-

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Me está molestando!-grito Steven, dando un fuerte pisotón.

-Steve, no comiences un berrinche. Sam, no molestes a tu hermano tan temprano-dijo Justine desde la cocina.

-¿Te das cuenta lo infantil que suenas, hermanito? "mamá, ¡Me está molestando! ¡Buaaa, buaaa! ¡Sniff, snif!" Pareces un bebé recién nacido-se mofo Sam.

-Samantha, basta-gruño Justine, enfadada.

-sí, ma-murmuro Samantha. Mientras la maldecía en su cabeza.

-Sam, comportate-dijo su padre, dándole una suave colleja. Sabía bien lo que pensaba esa chica en su mente cuando se enojaba con alguien que no le daba la razón.

-sí, papi. Pero es que Steven es demasiado estúpido-

-¡Estúpido tu novio!-le espeto Steven, enojado.

-¡Matt no es mi novio, sólo es mi amigo! ¡PEDAZO DE CERDO!-grito Samantha, apretando los puños.

-¡Ya está bien!-rugió Daniel.

-sí, señor-dijeron los chicos, asustados.

-voy a ayudarle a su madre con el desayuno. Despierten a sus perros y no más peleas-dijo Daniel, dándoles una nalgada a cada uno de los mellizos antes de entrar en la cocina.

-¡Auuu, paaaa! ¡Qué todavía me duele la paliza de ayer!-chillo Steven, Holtz lo ignoro.

-déjate de mentiras, niño. Que te crecerá la nariz-dijo Samantha, burlona.

Ambos tenían una curación acelerada, mucho mayor y más rápida que la de los humanos.

-noooo, que es verdad. Aún me duele-se quejo Steven, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Ah, ya! Es por la otra azotaina que te dio mamá por agarrar las armas del sótano-recordo Samantha, seria.

-no digas esa palabra-dijo Steven, avergonzado.

-¿Qué? ¿Armas?-

-¡No! Azotaina…-

-¿Por qué?-dijo Samatha, riendo.

-no somos niños-

-permiteme que lo dude-

-¡Niños, dije que no más peleas!-grito su padre desde la cocina.

-no es mi culpa que él sea…-comenzó Samantha.

-no es mi culpa que ella sea…-comenzó Steven.

-¡No me interesa! ¿Es que acaso tengo sacarme el zapato y comenzar a zurrarlos?-amenazo Holtz.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron los dos mellizos, con horror. Y corrieron a la habitación de sus mascotas para despertarlas.

-buen día, Scott. ¿Cómo dormiste, muchacho? Te traje papas fritas-dijo Steven, despertando a su perro Beagle de dos años.

-buen día, Kelly. Vamos, bebé, despierta…todavía tengo que ponerte tu abriguito-dijo Samantha, dándole un beso en la nariz a su perrita Beagle de dos años.

-así es…hoy nos vamos a Los Ángeles. Ahora, ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Eh? ¿Quién? Tú, sí, tú y sólo tú-le dijo Steven, con cariño a Scott, mientras le daba una papa frita y él se comía una de la misma bolsa.

-¡Puaj! ¡¿Cómo puedes compartir la misma comida con tu perro?! ¡Eso es antihigienico!-dijo Samantha, asqueada.

-tú le das besos a Kelly y no te digo nada-se defendió de inmediato el adolescente.

-maldito-dijo Samantha, en voz baja. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando su hermano mellizo acertaba en algo, por más mínimo que fuera ese "algo"!

-ya oíste a papá. No pelees, princesa-se burlo Steven.

-sólo papá me llama así-dijo Samantha, sacando pecho.

-sí, lo que sea-dijo Steven, restandole importancia.

-y tú eres el príncipe de mamá. Más bien, yo diría que el nene de mamá-

-¡Sam!-gritaron sus padres desde el primer piso. Steven le saco la lengua a su hermana y ella se mordió el labio.

-a menos que quieras que papá o mamá azoten tu insolente trasero antes de subirte al auto, yo pararía-

-eres un…-

-claro que sí-dijo Steven, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-voy por mi bolso. ¿Lista, Kelly?-le pregunto Samantha a su perrita, que ya vestía un suéter rosa y violeta a su medida.

-¡Wauu!-ladro la perrita, alegre. Scott hizo un molesto ruido al masticar una de las papas fritas que le acababa de dar su "padre" Steven.

-exactamente igual a su padre-dijo Samantha, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-lo aprendió del mejor. ¿O no, chico?-dijo Steven, acariciando la cabeza del Beagle.

-¡Wooff!-ladro el perrito, feliz.

-niños, a menos que quieran salir de Utah con el estómago vacío, dense prisa y vengan a desayunar-sugirió Justine, entrando en el dormitorio de los canes para ver a sus niños.

-sí, mami. Estabamos conversando con los perros, solamente-dijo Steven, algo nervioso.

-está bien-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-mamá, ¿Viste mi bolso?-pregunto Samantha, recordando que no lo había encontrado la noche anterior.

-sí, ya lo deje en tu asiento del auto. No te molesta, ¿Verdad?-

-no, tranquila-dijo la chica, sonriendo. Y haciendo un ademán con la mano de "No te preocupes".

-¿Tienen sus celulares preparados?-

-sí, señora-dijeron ambos adolescentes, rodando los ojos.

Los celulares habían sido uno de los dieciseis (sí, 16) regalos que le habían dado sus padres en su último Cumpleaños…pero había sido más una tortura que un disfrute. Eran celulares tactiles, el de Sam era rosa y el de Steve verde. Pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a llevarlos encima, incluso ya habían logrado descargar aplicaciones.

¡Ah, sí! Holtz no era tan primitivo ahora. Había decidido comprarles una computadora portátil a cada uno de sus hijos y una para él y otra para su esposa… ¡Hasta había logrado que instalaran Internet en esa granja tan alejada de la ciudad! Y por supuesto, un televisor. Y también unos videojuegos que más que nada usaba Steven. Claro que cuando los mocosos se portaban muy pero muy mal, perdían la libertad de usar los aparatos tecnológicos.

-¡Bajen a desayunar, que la comida se enfría!-grito el padre de la familia, desde el comedor.

Y los cinco (contando a los perros) bajaron rápido al comedor.

-Waffles, mis favoritos. Gracias, mamita-dijo Samantha, con una gran sonrisa.

-de nada, hijita-dijo Justine, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Waffles…genial-dijo Steven, resoplando.

-¡Stevie, no muestres tanto entusiasmo!-exclamo Holtz, con sarcasmo.

-sí, sí. Por lo menos es algo sin tomates-dijo Steven, sentandose a la mesa.

-alto ahí, señorito-dijo Justine, seria y le acerco un plato con un sandwich de tomate y mayonesa.

-debes estar bromeando-se quejo de inmediato el chico.

-no, hijo. Son las órdenes del doctor y lo sabes-dijo Daniel, muy serio.

-pero, papá, odio los tomates. Además, John es un…-

-no termines esa frase, Steven-dijo su padre, mirándolo muy enojado.

-sólo lo defiendes porque va a cuidar la granja mientras no estemos. Porque es el "héroe" que nos salvo a mí y a Sam cuando nos caímos a ese lago. Porque es un…-

-Steven, basta-dijo Justine, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

-era un río, idiota-lo corrigió Samantha, resoplando.

-me importa un carajo-

-¡Steven!-grito su padre, furioso. Samantha se mordió la lengua para no reírse, su hermano a veces era tan tonto como para hacer enojar a su padre temprano en la mañana.

-¿Qué? Carajo es la parte de un barco, no es una mala palabra-se excuso enseguida el joven.

-comete esos tomates o te doy unos chas chas y te hago comer esos tomates a la fuerza-lo amenazo Holtz.

-¡Papá! ¡No digas eso! Ya no soy un niño-se quejo Steven, rojo entre la vergüenza y el enojo.

-siempre serás un niño, _mi_ niño-le aclaro Daniel, Steven parecía estar a punto de explotar de la ira. Justine suspiro y le paso la salsa de chocolate a su hija.

-tengo 16 años, padre-dijo Steven, ahora algo arrepentido.

-si estás intentando manipularme para que te diga que estás grandecito, no va a funcionar, Steve y lo sabes más que bien-dijo Holtz, comenzando a comer su desayuno.

-no es mi culpa que seas un maldito cazavampiros-espeto Steven, con bronca.

-¡Steven!-exclamo su madre, sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Ni siquiera nos dejan salir a cazar… ¿Ves lo que está pasando aquí, Sam? ¡Tenemos 16 y nos tratan como si fueramos dos críos!-grito Steven, muy rabioso.

-cálmate, Steven-le gruño su hermana melliza. Steven se levanto de la silla.

-Steven Franklin Thomas Holtz, sientate y terminate ese bendito desayuno-le ordeno Daniel, con su típica voz autoritaria.

-no-dijo su hijo, con terquedad

-Steeeven-le advirtió su padre, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-¡YA! Comienzo a cambiar de actitud o papi me calentara la colita, ¿No?-dijo Steven, en un tono bastante malcriado.

-sí-dijo Holtz, muy serio. Steven agarro la silla y se sento lo más bravucón posible, pero cambió su posición cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos de su padre…haciendo referencia a que iba a dejarle el trasero como el de un mandril.

-mucho mejor-dijo Justine, suspirando y comenzando a comer sus tostadas.

-pa, ¿Crees que Kelly y Scott se vayan a poner nerviosos con el viaje?-pregunto Sam, intentando cambiar de tema.

-quizás un poco. Pero seguro que se portan bien-dijo Daniel, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la sien a su pequeña.

-te amo, papito-dijo Samantha, ronroneando como si fuera una gatita.

-yo más, mi princesita-dijo Daniel, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Aaaayy! ¡Qué tiernos! ¿Por qué no le pones un pañal también?-se burlo Steven.

-porque estoy cansado de colorearte el trasero, Steve-gruño su padre, mirándolo fijamente. Samantha soltó una risita al ver la cara de vergüenza de su hermano mellizo.

-será mejor terminar de comer. Parece que Scott ya comienza a tener sueño-dijo Justine, mirando de reojo al perro de su hijo.

-por no mencionar que hambre, como siempre-dijo Samantha.

-¡Papá! Le está diciendo gordo a mi perro-se quejo Steven enseguida.

-no, te estoy diciendo gordo a ti. Oye la diferencia-dijo Samantha, con sutileza. Steven le tiro una servilleta de papel en la cara.

-dije que no más peleas. Se comportan como sus dos perritos cuando quieren un filete-dijo Daniel, irritado.

-perdón, papá-dijeron los chicos, poniendo caritas tristes.

-está bien. Saben que los adoro. Pero no quiero más peleas, ¿Si?-dijo Holtz, con suavidad.

-sí-dijeron ambos adolescentes, resignados.

Después de terminar el desayuno, todos se alistaron bien, subieron al auto y partieron viaje a Los Ángeles.

Los perritos estaban dormidos. No hace falta mencionar que Scott y Kelly son mellizos, al igual que Steven y Sam.

Daniel estaba conduciendo, agotado. Ya quería llegar al hotel dónde se quedarían sólo por esa noche.

Justine terminaba de preparar los sandwiches para comer como almuerzo.

Steven jugaba a un jueguito de un gato que hablaba en su celular.

Y Samantha escuchaba música con auriculares en su celular.

Eran la típica familia norteamericana…bueno, casi.


	3. Problemitas

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal y malas palabras. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Problemitas**

Luego de un largo viaje que casi duro cinco días, la familia Holtz llego a su departamento en Los Ángeles.

-espero que este lugar no sea lo mismo que el último-dijo Samantha, tomando su bolso y la correa de su perrita mientras bajaba del auto.

-ni hablar. No puedo creer que pase nueve meses en el mismo sitio con esta tipa-dijo Steven, enfadado. Su hermana le lanzo una mirada fulminante que lo acallo.

-no creo que Darla los haya tenido nueve meses, exactamente-dijo Daniel, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los mellizos, curiosos.

-algún día lo entenderán bien-dijo Justine, acariciandoles la cabeza a sus dos hijos.

-y tranquilos, en este departamento cada uno tiene su habitación. Aunque tendrán que dormir con sus cachorros-dijo Holtz, soltando un suspiro.

-¡SIIII!-gritaron los niños, alegres.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿No, Danny?-dijo Justine, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo.

-gracias a Dios-dijo Daniel, sonriendo y devolviendole el beso.

-¡Iagh! ¡Estamos nosotros aquí!-grito Steven, asqueado.

-madura, Steven-dijo su hermana, revoleando los ojos.

Luego de eso, todos entraron en el departamento y se acomodaron bien con el equipaje y demás.

Tomaron la merienda y se fueron a descansar…supuestamente.

-Steve, ¿Qué haces intentando abrir esa ventana?-lo sorprendió Daniel a su hijo.

-nada, papá-mintió Steven, rápidamente.

-nada no, señorito. ¿Te estás intentando escapar?-le pregunto, cruzandose de brazos.

-no, para nada-mintió de nuevo el chico. Su padre lo agarro de la muñeca y en menos de cinco segundos, lo tenía recostado bocabajo en su regazo.

-que mala manera de comenzar tu estadía en Los Ángeles, hermanito-se burlo Samantha, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su mellizo al oír los nalgazos de papá y los aullidos de Steven.

-¿Qué hizo está vez?-le pregunto Justine a su hija. Sabía que Steven a veces era demasiado terco.

-estaba intentando escaparse, bueno, es mi teoría-respondió Samantha, sentandose al lado de su madre en el sofá.

-creo que quiere ir a por…-dijo Justine pero luego se mordió los labios para no darle ideas a su pequeñita.

-¿Por Angelus? ¡¿Y quién no, madre?! Ese bastardo…voy a matarlo apenas tenga la oportunidad-aseguro Samantha, con una mirada de odio (pero no hacía su madre).

-Sam, tranquila. No es tu lucha-

-¡¿Cómo?! Mato a la familia de papá, a mi "madrastra" y a mis "hermanastros"-dijo Samantha, apretando los dientes.

-pero es la familia de tu PADRE, no la tuya-

-¿Y si mato a la tía Julia también?-pregunto Samantha, mirandola. Luego vio el dolor en los ojos de su madre –perdón, no quise recordartela, mami-

-no te preocupes-

-mamá, es un vampiro. Merece la muerte después de todo lo que hizo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, la muerte es demasiado buena. Necesita sufrir…sufrir como si fuera un judío en época de Hitler-dijo la chica, pensativa.

-¡Samantha! No digas eso-

-¿Por qué no? Te intento matar y a papá. ¡Intento matarnos a mí y a Steven!-

-eso no lo sabes-dijo Justine, ahora alarmada.

-¿Crees que no sé de lo que hablan tú y papá encerrados en su cuarto? La profesía esa… ¡ANGELUS NOS IBA A MATAR POR SER SUS HIJOS!-

-quizás no-

-da gusto hablar así las cosas-dijo Samantha, fastidiada.

-tu tío Wes…-

-¡No lo llames así! ¡Wesley Wyndam/Pryce NO es mi tío! Sólo es el maldito empleado de Angelus y ahora ni eso-dijo Samantha, rabiosa.

-intento protegerlos, a ti y a Connor-

-¡No le digas así! ¡Qué él se llama Steven!-

-está bien, está bien, tranquila-

-agradezco que le hayas cortado la garganta-

-la violencia no resuelve nada, hija. Y lo sabes-

-dicelo a papá. Steve ya está berreando-dijo Samantha, resoplando.

-tu padre no esta siendo violento con tu hermano. Sólo lo esta disciplinando. Y Steve sólo está…lloriqueando-dijo Justine, seria.

Después de consolarlo, Holtz lo dejo tomar una siesta su chiquitín.

-lo dejaste exhausto, ¿Verdad?-dijo Justine, mirando a su esposo salir de la habitación.

-sí-dijo él, haciendo una mueca.

-papá, ¿Por qué no nos dejas salir? Podríamos estar matando a ese maldito demonio-dijo Samantha, enojada.

-no, Samantha. Esta no es tu batalla-

-¡Por Dios! ¡Son tan hijos de puta ustedes dos!-grito Samantha, furiosa.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre blasfemear o decirles esas cosas tan feas a tus papis?-dijo Daniel, regañandola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-no me interesa-dijo Samantha, haciendolo a un lado para ir a ver a su hermano. _Y de paso sobarle el trasero y armar un plan para destruir a Ángelus,_ pensó la muy atrevida.

-ya estoy cansado de tus groserías, hija. Y si antes no dije ni hice nada es porque eres mi princesa y odio tener que castigarte-dijo Daniel, agarrandola con firmeza del brazo, sentandose en el sofá y colocandola en su regazo.

-¡PAPI, NO!-grito Samantha, dándose cuenta que esta vez había cruzado la línea.

-yo…umh…iré a comprar algunas cosas para cenar-se excuso Justine y salió del lugar.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pasar por lo mismo, Sam? Tu hermano se porto mal, pero tú tampoco te quedaste atrás-dijo Holtz, bajandole de un solo tirón el pantalón y la ropa interior.

-por favor, padre, no hagas esto-suplico la chica. Su padre no dijo nada y dejo caer su mano diez veces sobre el blanco trasero de su hija. Luego la levanto y le seco las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-hijita, eso me ha dolido más a mí que a ti. Por favor, comportate…porque realmente no disfruto tener que pegarte-le dijo Holtz, subiendole la ropa.

-sí, papito-dijo ella, haciendo una sonrisa triste y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato.

Pero a la noche, luego de cenar, Samantha entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Steven…

-¡Pst! Steve, tengo un plan-le susurro la chica, con sus ojos azules verdosos irradiando entusiasmo.

-Sam, ya nos nalgueo papá por desobedientes y bocones. No empeores las cosas-murmuro Steven, soñoliento.

-¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a nuestro viejo?-

-Saaam-le advirtió su hermano.

-ok ok, perdón. No se enterara, volveremos antes de la madrugada. Encontré la manera de salir de este departamento-le susurro, sonriente.

-está bien. Pero si nos metemos en problemas…-

-será mi culpa, más que nada. Sí, ya lo sabía de antemano-dijo Samantha, resoplando.

-andando, entonces-dijo Steven, vistiendose rápidamente.

Y fueron hasta la ventana del baño…

-wow, me sorprenden tus habilidades criminales-dijo Steven, sorprendido.

-lo sé y gracias-dijo Samantha, abriendo la ventana. Y juntos, se tiraron del edificio, sus padres les habían enseñado a caer de pie sin importar la altura (además ellos eran como gatos porque eran hijos de dos vampiros). Pero no contaban con que sonaría la alarma del lugar.

-¡STEVEN, SAMANTHA!-escucharon gritar a sus padres, antes de salir corriendo como dos fugitivos.

-¡Woah oh! Eso ha sido increíble-dijo Steven, recuperando el aliento.

-en más de una forma. Vamos, hay que buscar a ese chupasangre-dijo Samantha, tomando su arma de fuego.

-Sam, guarda eso. Alguien puede vernos-le dijo su hermano, preocupado.

-tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control. Toma-dijo ella, dándole una navaja.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué tú tienes un arma y yo tengo una maldita navaja?!-exclamo Steven, enojado.

-porque soy la mayor-dijo Sam, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Yo soy el mayor!-

-vale, toma tú el revolver y yo la navaja. Todos ganamos, ¿Ok?-dijo Samantha, cambiando las armas de defensa.

-no todos. Mamá y papá deben estar más que furiosos. Y de seguro nosotros perderemos en cuanto nos encuentren-le recordo Steven, haciendo una gran mueca de dolor.

-maldita alarma. Ya veremos como chantajear a nuestros padres-dijo Samantha, resoplando. Y se acercan a un callejón. En eso, ven a una joven pareja besandose apasionadamente.

-fuera de aquí, mocosos-dijo el hombre, molesto.

-tranquilo, tontito. Sólo son unos curiositos-dijo la chica, riendo.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-dijo el hombre, ahora más amigables.

-pues…-dijo Steven.

-no te les acerques-dijo Samantha, poniendose enfrente de su hermano, protectoramente.

-eh, tranquila, amiguita. No les haremos daño, ¿Ok? Soy Sunny y él es Tyke-dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

-en serio, no mordemos-dijo Tyke, extendiendole la mano a Samantha. Ella lo miro con recelo –aunque…quizás tú sí muerdas-

-sólo a los idiotas. Un placer, soy Samantha Holtz. Dime Sam-dijo ella, estrechandole la mano.

-el placer es nuestro, Sam. ¿Y tú eres…?-dijo Sunny, mirando al chico que ahora se había puesto al lado de la chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules verdosos…que de más está decir que era exactamente igual a Sam pero en versión masculina.

-Steven Holtz, diganme Steve-dijo el adolescente, haciendo media sonrisa.

-pues un placer, Steve. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? Parece que han sido unos chicos malos-dijo Tyke, sabiendo que se habían escapado de su casa.

-sí, bueno…nos especializamos en eso-dijo Samantha, medio en broma y medio en serio. Todos rieron.

Y los mellizos se fueron con aquella pareja. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, en medio de la ciudad, y entraron. Un cachorro Pastor Aléman y un niño de cinco años los recibieron.

-¡Papiiii, mamiiii!-grito el pequeño, levantando los brazos para que Tyke lo alzara. Era el hijo pequeño de la pareja, que por cierto estaban comprometidos.

-hola, campeón. Perdón por la tardanza, te trajimos amiguitos-dijo Tyke, levantando a su niñito.

-sólo por esta noche-se apresuro a agregar Sunny al ver las caras sorpresivas de los hermanos mellizos.

-¿Van a comer pizza y helado con nosotros, mamita?-pregunto el chiquillo, con una sonrisa inocente.

-claro que sí. Les gusta la pizza y el helado, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Tyke.

-sí, eso creo…-dijo Samantha, sonriendo.

-excepto por los tomates de la pizza-dijo Steven, ganandose un codazo de su hermana.

-no hay problema. Es sin tomates, a Thomas tampoco le gustan los tomates-dijo Sunny, riendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y te llamas Thomas?-pregunto Steven, algo sorprendido.

-sí, pero todos me dicen Tom o Tommy. ¿Por qué?-dijo el niño, mirando al chico.

-mi tercer nombre es Thomas-

-¡Wow! ¡¿Oíste eso, papi?!-grito el niño, muy feliz.

-sí, parece que el papi de Steven tiene el mismo gusto que el tuyo, Tommy-dijo Tyke, dándole un pequeño beso en la boca a su hijo…pero era más un beso familiar que un beso romántico.

-¿Steven? Que nombre tan guay-dijo Thomas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-gracias, niño-dijo Steven, algo avergonzado.

-y yo soy Samantha, pero dime Sam. Un placer conocerte, vaquero-dijo Samantha, revolviendole el cabello al chiquitín.

-igualmente, señorita-dijo el niño, regalandole una sonrisa angelical.

-ah, y él es Oscar. Oscar, saluda a los invitados-dijo Sunny, mirando al perro.

-¡Wau wau!-ladro el perro, lamiendoles las manos a los mellizos.

-es una ternurita-dijo Sam, acariciandole la cabeza al cachorrito.

-sí, se parece a mi Scott-admitió Steven, riendo.

Cenaron y luego Thomas se fue a dormir, luego de un baño.

De repente, Sunny se "desbordo" y comenzo a beber vino sin parar. Cuando estaba borracha, beso a Steven que estaba durmiendo en el sofá junto a su hermana.

-¡Sunny! No, no otra vez-dijo, asustado, Tyke. Y la llevo a su habitación y la dejo durmiendo en su cama matrimonial.

-niño, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto el hombre, yendo a mirar a Steven.

-sí, no se preocupe-dijo Steven, limpiandose la boca.

-ahora preocupese de Sunny-dijo Samantha, soltando un suspiro.

-okey, gracias-dijo Tyke y se retiro del lugar.

-¿Estás bien, hermanita?-le pregunto Steven, ya que ella se veía muy pálida.

-sí, es sólo…que ha sido tu primer beso y te lo dio una adulta ebria-dijo Samantha, sacudiendo con furia la cabeza.

-no lo consideraré mi primer beso. Sólo fue un…error-

-sí, por no mencionar que es un error estar aquí-dijo Samantha, les dejo una nota a Sunny y Tyke, dándoles las gracias y disculpandose por las molestias que causaron…muy educadamente como se lo habían enseñado sus padres, y con su hermano salieron del lugar.

Entonces, se chocaron con, nada más ni nada menos, que con Ángel, sin darse cuenta habían entrado en el Hyperion Hotel. Pero el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

-hola, papá-dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

-¡Dios mío! Son ustedes…Connor, Catelyn-dijo Ángel, mucho más que atónito. Steven le disparo con el revolver.

-¡Maldita sea, Sam! ¡Es un vampiro! No lo podemos matar con nada-grito el chico, enojado.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Samantha, e intento clavarle la navaja a su padre biológico. Pero Ángel se la quito y la tiro lejos, e hizo lo mismo con el revolver que tenía Steven.

-¿No pueden parar para…?-pregunto el vampiro, Steven le lanzo una patada directo a la cara -¿No podemos hablar de esto?-dijo, esquivando la patada.

-¡NO!-gritaron los mellizos, furiosos y golpeandolo (y pateandolo) con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Espera!-grito Ángel cuando Samantha saco una estaca e intento clavarsela en el pecho. En ese preciso momento, aparecieron Gunn, Groo y otros más. Agilmente, Charles le quito la estaca a la adolescente.

Steven golpeo a Gunn en el rostro por tocar a Samantha. _Nadie lastimaba a su hermanita y vivía para contarlo._

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Calmense todos!-grito con fuerza Ángel.

Groo intento darle una especie de "masazo" a Steven y este lo tiro lejos.

-Ángel, si estos "Peter Pan" no paran…-dijo Gunn, y Samantha le dio una patada en toda la cara.

Mientras tanto, Steven había sacado un cuchillo de alguna parte e intento matar a Ángel, pero ahora este estaba a punto de degollarlo a él. Hasta que paro en seco al ver que estaba por matar a su hijo…su hijo perdido. Tiro lejos el cuchillo y le tendió la mano a Connor (Steven). Pero el adolescente sólo se alejo, Samantha soltó un grito de puro odio y salió corriendo junto a su hermano.

-¡NO! ¡CONNOR, CATELYN!-grito Ángel, corriendo tras ellos. Pero Gunn y Groo lo agarraron y lo pusieron bajo la sombra.

-aquí no te vas a freír, amigo-dijo Gunn, una vez dejaron a Ángel bajo el techo del hotel.

-iremos nosotros-dijo Groo y los dos hombres salieron en persecusión de los niños milagros.

Samantha y Steven se subieron a la parte de arriba de un colectivo, para huir de todo y todos.

-¿Vieron el número?-pregunto Ángel, cuando Groo y Gunn volvieron con las malas noticias.

-17. Llamaré a ver dónde está-dijo Gunn, cuando entraron al hotel por completo.

-será más rápido por Internet-dijo Fred.

-se acabo, Ángel-dijo Cordelia.

-no. Voy a encontrarlos-dijo Ángel, poniendose el saco.

-me refería a la lucha que han tenido. Era la visión que te dije-se explico Cordelia.

-no mencionaste a Connor ni a Catelyn-dijo Ángel, algo confundido.

-es que sólo te vi a ti…-

-Ángel, ¿Seguro que eran Connor y Catelyn? ¿Sólo porque dijeron "hola, papá"?-pregunto Gunn.

-eran ellos-aseguro el vampiro.

-la última vez que los vimos, eran bebés-dijo Spike, intentando "calibrar" las cosas.

-han pasado años. Ya deben ser adolescentes-dijo Ángel.

-dime que no vivímos en una telenovela…-dijo Cordelia.

-me preocupa menos cuanto han crecido que por qué han vuelto-dijo Lorne.

-han vuelto porque han podido. Han escapado de ese sitio-dijo Ángel.

-sí, bueno, es una posibilidad. Aquí tengo otra: ¿Seguro que han dicho "Hola, papá" y no "Te vamos a matar"?-dijo Lorne.

-están enojados y asustados. Si hablo con ellos… ¿Fred?-

-el colectivo acaba en Union Station-dijo Fred, dándole un papel a Ángel.

-iré por el subsuelo. Ustedes por la calle-dijo Ángel, apresurandose.

-okey, hombre-dijo Gunn.

-no fallaremos,…hombre-dijo Groo, causando que Gunn lo mirara.

Mientras tanto, Steven y Samantha se habían encontrado con Sunny y Tyke de nuevo. Habían dejado a su hijo con una niñera, mientras se drogaban. Sunny se desmayo de repente y Tyke igual, los adolescentes pensaron que estaban muertos. El "hotel" dónde estaban, era oscuro (en más de un sentido) y los halló Ángel…

-Connor, Catelyn…-dijo él, mirandolos. Después, vio a la pareja drogada y se alarmo -¡¿LES HAN METIDO ESA MIERDA?!-grito, levantandole las mangas de las camisetas a sus hijos y revisando que no tuvieran marcas de agujas.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos, furiosos y librandose de las "garras" de Ángel.

-okey. Lo siento, es que…nos ocuparemos de esto, ¿Ok? Juntos-dijo Ángel, mirando a sus niños.

-tarde-dijo Samantha.

-demasiado tarde-dijo Steven y ambos dejaron al vampiro a un lado.

-Connor, Catelyn…lo lamento por… ¿Eran sus amigos?-pregunto Ángel, siguiendolos. Pero no consiguió respuesta –niños, hablenme-

-¡Pff!-resoplo Samantha.

-de seguro deben pensar que han cambiado un infierno por otro, pero si me dejan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Ángel, al ver a Steven olfateando el abrigo de Tyke -¿Qué es eso?-exigió, quitandoselo de las manos.

-¡Dámelo!-le exigió ahora el chico.

-¿Por qué? ¿A quién siguen?-pregunto Ángel, Samantha intento sacarle el abrigo. Ángel no la dejo -¡Ah, entiendo! Van a ir por el que le dio esa mierda-dijo el vampiro, molesto y tirando las bolsitas de heroína hacía el sillón.

-sus medicinas los mataron-dijo Steven.

-¿Y qué van a hacer al respecto?-pregunto Ángel.

-castigar-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

-querrán decir, matar-dijo Ángel, mirandolos a los ojos. Steven intento quitarle el abrigo de Tyke de nuevo –cálmate-

Steven siguió luchando hasta que Ángel lo empujo contra una pared con fuerza.

-¡Escúchenme!-les ordeno. Los adolescentes, en menos de dos segundos, agarraron al vampiro y lo empujaron contra otra pared.

-¡NO!-

Ángel no perdió el tiempo al ver que sus hijos estaban a punto de escapar otra vez, los agarro por la espalda y los inmovilizo a ambos contra una pared.

-van a escuchar-les dijo. Steven le lanzo un puñetazo. Pero Ángel sólo lo giro y lo estampo de cara en la dura pared –no voy a dejar que salgan por esa puerta y se metan en más problemas, ¿Me oyen?-

-vale-dijeron los chicos, finalmente. Pero apenas Ángel los soltó, se echaron a correr. Y el vampiro que era más rápido y agil, sin mencionar que había previsto esa reacción, los tiro al suelo.

-lo siento. Es que aún no entienden bien como es todo por aquí-se disculpo Ángel.

-sí, lo entendemos-dijo Samantha.

-Sunny y Tyke eran amables y ahora están muertos-dijo Steven.

-Connor, Catelyn…-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!-gritaron los adolescentes, enfurecidos.

-nos llamamos Samantha y Steven-gruño la chica. Ángel quedo estupefacto unos pocos minutos.

-okey, Steven y Samantha. Son buenos nombres, no son irlándeses pero okey. Sé que no hemos empezado muy bien, pero si pudiéramos…hablar un minuto, estaría bien. Por favor, no huyan de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Ya los perdí una vez-les dijo Ángel, con dolor en sus palabras al ver que los mellizos estaban a punto de salir corriendo otra vez –hay muchas cosas que quiero…que necesito saber. ¿Han estado bien? ¿Cómo era ese lugar? ¿Tienen amigos? Bueno, no amigos. Sé que no han estado en un campamento de verano, sino…siendo criado por mis enemigos. Connor, Catelyn, lo siento. Intente ir por ustedes. Habría hecho cualquier cosa. Es que…no pude encontrarlos-se explico Ángel, con todo el dolor de su alma en cada una de sus palabras.

-nosotros te encontramos-se apresuro a decir Samantha.

-sí, lo hicieron. Y tanto que lo hicieron. Debí esforzarme más. No debí rendirme. Pero han vuelto. Y eso es lo importante, ¿Saben? Que han vuelto conmigo. Quiero saberlo todo, hijos. Quiero saberlo todo. Todo sobre ustedes. Cómo han sido sus vidas. Y ustedes…deben de tener un millón de preguntas-

-no-dijeron los mellizos, con sequedad.

-¿No?-pregunto Ángel, confundido.

-nuestros _padres_ nos contaron _todo_ -respondieron los chicos, con firmeza.

-¿Sus padres? Justine y Holtz no son sus padres…-dijo Ángel, molesto.

-¡No digas ese nombre! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-grito Steven, dándole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara al vampiro.

-lo sabemos… _todo_ -aseguro Samantha.

-nos contaron todo sobre ti. Que eres una…-comenzo Steven.

-…una cosa que mata y bebe sangre. Un vampiro-siguió Samantha.

-¿Qué saben de los vampiros?-dijo Ángel, enfadado.

-decapitación, estaca en el corazón…-comenzo a enumerar la chica.

-…luz del día, fuego…-continuo Steven.

-¿Olvidamos algo?-dijo Samantha, con arrogancia.

-tienes otra cara. Una cara para matar-dijo Steven de repente.

-enseñanosla… ¡Vamos, hazlo!-grito Samantha, golpeando con todas sus fuerza a Ángel.

-¡Queremos verla! ¡La cara con la que mataste a la familia de nuestro padre!-grito Steven, también golpeandolo.

Ángel detuvo los puñetazos de sus hijos en el aire.

-es esta, hijos-dijo, cambiando a su cara de vampiro.

-¡Eso es lo que eres!-gritaron los hermanos, alejandose de él.

-es parte de lo que soy. Y espero que puedan aceptarlo algún día-dijo Ángel, dolido.

-antes tendrás que matarnos-dijeron los chicos, con bronca.

-no es tan mala idea, chavales-dijo Spike, apareciendo de pronto.

-otro vampiro más-gruño Samantha, sacando una estaca.

-tranquila, niña-dijo Gunn.

-grrrrr-gruño Steven.

-todos tranquilos, ¿Si? Connor, Catelyn, tranquilos-dijo Fred, preocupada.

-¡No nos llamamos así!-grito Samantha, harta.

-atrapenlos-dijo Spike, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su "padre" Ángel.

Pero los dos mellizos lograron escapar y se chocaron con sus padres (adoptivos)…

-¡STEVEN!-grito Justine, abrazándolo con fuerza y llenandole la cara de besos.

-¡SAMANTHA!-grito Daniel, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y llenandola de mimos.

Luego, sin más preambulos, volvieron al departamento.

Justine se fue a dormir porque estaba cansada y presentía que estaba embarazada. Mientras tanto, Holtz se sento a hablar seriamente con sus chiquitines en la sala de estar…

-perdona, papá. Realmente no pensamos-dijo Samantha, tensa.

-no, hija, no lo hicieron-dijo su padre, con severidad.

-lo sentimos mucho. No volverá a suceder-dijo Steven, asustado.

-no digas mentiras, hijo. Fue muy grave lo que hicieron, ¡Pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa! Y no crean que no me di cuenta de que se llevaron armas. Esto es muy serio, niños. Que sea la última vez, ¿Fui claro?-dijo Holtz. Sus hijos guardaron silencio. Entonces, él se levanto y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-¡No, papá, no!-grito Steven, frenéticamente, intentando arrebatarle el pésado cinturón de cuero vacuno de las manos a su padre. Pero sólo consiguió una palmada en cada mano para que interrumpiera su trabajo.

-quieto, Steven Franklin Thomas Holtz. De pie con tu hermano, Samantha Francine Thalia Holtz-ordeno Daniel, con dureza. Samantha se levanto rápidamente.

-papi, no-dijo Steven, a punto de mojar su pantalón.

-padre, para, esto no es necesario-le dijo, aterrada. Su padre jamás había usado la correa para pegarles en el trasero.

-¿Tienen una respuesta mejor?-escupió él.

-no, señor-dijeron los adolescentes, en voz baja.

Al ver a sus pequeños tan arrepentidos, Holtz se volvió a abrochar el cinturón. Él había sufrido palizas con todas las letras a manos de su abusivo padrastro. Y se había dicho a sí mismo que no les haría daño a sus hijos de esa forma, _jamás_. Lo del cinto sólo había sido un arranque de ira y de paso para asustarlos un poco. Pero se dio cuenta que se había excedido.

-tranquilos, shhhhhh…ya paso-dijo él, acariciandoles la cabeza y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijos –no quise asustarlos así. ¿Me perdonan?-

-claro, papi-dijeron los chicos, con una gran sonrisa.

-bien. Ahora, voy a tener que castigarlos…pero tranquilos, sólo zapatillazos esta vez, ¿Ok?-dijo Holtz, muy a su pesar.

-sí, papá-dijeron los dos, resignados.

-Steve, por ser el mayor…-

-ya sé…-dijo, agarrando del suelo la temida zapatilla de su padre y dándosela en la mano –padre, ¿Puede corregirme por haber sido un mocoso malcriado, desobediente y travieso?-dijo Steven como si fuera un lorito.

-claro que puedo, pantalón y ropa interior abajo y sobre mis rodillas, hijo-dijo Daniel, sentandose en el sofá. Steven tomó una larga respiración y obedeció.

Luego de castigar a sus dos hijos, les puso el pijama…ya que los niños estaban agotados de tanto gritar, aullar, sollozar, llorar y pedir perdón que se habían quedado dormidos; les dio un beso en la frente a los dos y se retiro para que sus chiquititos durmieran.

Mientras tanto, Ángel buscaba sin descanso a sus hijos nuevamente perdidos…


	4. ¿Justicia o venganza?

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo contiene muchas partes del episodio 3x21 de la serie, mayormente modificadas.**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y violencia física, si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias._**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Justicia o venganza?**

Cuándo Ángel entro en el hotel, comenzaba a cojear. Así que Cordelia y Gunn lo ayudaron a sentarse en un sofá…

-los encontraste-dijo Cordelia.

-sí…-dijo Ángel.

-¿Y?-insistió Cordy.

-y…hablamos-dijo Ángel, soltando un suspiro.

-pues parece que a esos chicos les gusta hablar a los tortazos-comento Cordelia, acariciándole la cara lastimada al vampiro.

-ellos no me hicieron esto. Al menos no la mayor parte-dijo Ángel.

-¿Así que es verdad, esos críos eran tu Connor y tu Catelyn?-pregunto Gunn.

-Steven y Samantha. Ahora se llaman Steven y Samantha-dijo Ángel, muy a su pesar –pero aún son mis hijos-

-¿Y…dónde están?-pregunto Fred.

-no estoy seguro. Pero saben dónde estoy. Estarán bien-dijo Ángel.

-en realidad, puede que no-dijo Fred.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-vimos a Justine Cooper y a Daniel Holtz por ahí. Creo que estaban buscando a sus…a tus hijos-respondió Gunn.

-sobrevivieron a esos salvajes. Podrán cuidarse solos-dijo Ángel, restandole algo de importancia.

-no puedes dejarlos solos en Los Ángeles-dijo Fred, sorprendida.

-tienen que volver por sí solos. Y lo harán, en cuanto se den cuenta de lo que necesitan…-aseguro el vampiro.

-¿Y qué necesita?-pregunto Spike, curioso.

-un padre-dijo Cordelia.

Ya había salido el sol en la enorme ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Daniel estaba mirando el diario, Justine desayunaba y sus hijos estaban en la alfombra con almohadones y sus perros.

-¡Niños! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esas galletas?! No tienen permitido comer chocolate, saben bien que están castigados-exclamo Justine, quitandoles un paquete de galletas Oreo.

-¡Ay, mamá! Serás exasperante-se quejo Samantha.

-que chicos-dijo Daniel, mordiendose el labio.

-fue una tontería que hicimos con Sam. Encontramos una gran caja de metal y…-dijo Steven, intento no reírse pero la risa se le iba escapando de a poquito.

-¡Steven, Samantha! Esas son maquinas expendedoras, no son cualquier "caja de metal"-los regaño Justine.

-¡Pfffff! Fue genial romperla-aseguro Samantha. Los adolescentes se miraron con miradas cómplices, tenían más de esas galletas y otras escondidas en sus mochilas.

-no lo vuelvan a hacer, pequeños traviesos-dijo Daniel, sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

-sí, pa-dijeron los mellizos, sonriendo.

-no me gusta este lugar-dijo Steven, de repente levantándose y echando un vistazo por la ventana –hay tantas personas. Prefiero mi casa-

-el rancho no es nuestra casa, Steven. Es nuestra prisión-dijo Samantha, frunciendo el ceño.

-sí, quiero decir, no. Sabíamos que en algún día hallarían la forma de salir-dijo Justine.

-ya había señales-dijo Samantha como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-hicimos lo que nos enseñaron-aseguro Steven.

-mis niños son brillantes-dijo Daniel, acariciándoles la mejilla a sus hijos.

-no deberían habernos acompañado hasta aquí-dijo Samantha.

-¿Por qué no, hija?-dijo Daniel, volviendo a sentarse.

-hubieramos vuelto a ustedes, luego de matarlo…-dijo Steven, agachándose y mirando a su padre.

-lamentamos mucho no haberlo hecho-dijo Samantha.

-claro que no pudieron. No está en su naturaleza-dijo Daniel con mucha firmeza.

-ya hemos matado a muchos-salto Steven.

-sólo por necesidad. Para poder sobrevivir. Y esa no es la verdadera razón por la que se esforzaron tanto por venir a aquí…-dijo Justine.

-…querían verlo-agrego Daniel.

-no-dijeron los dos adolescentes, evitando a su padre y sentándose en el sofá.

-está bien, hijos. No hay que sentir vergüenza. Sabíamos que este día llegaría-dijo Justine.

-por eso nunca les mentimos. Siempre les dijimos la verdad, sobre sus padres y cómo acabamos juntos-dijo Daniel, agachándose y tomando una mano de cada uno de los mellizos.

-Dios nos entrego a ustedes-se apresuraron a contestar ellos.

-sí, Dios nos los entrego para que pudiéramos mantenerlos a salvo y les diera todo el amor que no pude darles a mis primeros hijos-dijo Holtz con toda seguridad.

-porque ellos te los arrebataron-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

-es cierto-dijo Daniel, dolido.

-ojalá lo hubieramos matado-dijo Steven, molesto consigo mismo.

-si lo hubieran hecho, no serían los niños que educamos. Ni los adultos que sé que llegarán a ser. Hay más que aprender, Steve y Sam, mucho más-dijo su padre, mirandolos a los ojos.

-y quiero hacerlo-dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-bien, bien-dijo Justine.

-entonces deben ir a él-dijo, de pronto, Daniel.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los adolescentes, incrédulos.

-entren en su mundo. Aprendanlo todo. Descubran cuánto de él hay en ustedes para poder luchar contra eso-dijo Daniel, levantandoles la cabeza –pero no bajen la guardia. Recuerden lo que les hemos enseñado. El diablo les mostrará las cosas brillantes y de muchos colores-

Y un rato más tarde…

-hola-dijo Ángel, viendo a sus dos hijos.

-hola…-dijeron los dos mellizos, moviendo nerviosos las manos.

-decidimos pasar aquí, cómo suponiamos que querías-dijo Steven.

-me alegro de que lo hicieran-dijo Ángel. Pero intentando no asustarlos –todos, estos son Steven y Samantha. Steven, ella es Fred, ese es Gunn, Cordelia, Groo, y ese es Lorne-

-hola, jovencitos-dijo Lorne, sonriendo. Los mellizos lo miraron con odio, era un demonio y desde muy pequeños les habían inculcado que los demonios debían morir a toda costa.

-encantada de conocerlos, Steven y Samantha-dijo Fred, sonriendo. Los mellizos le devolvieron una media sonrisa, nerviosa.

-sí, tengo…tengo algo que hacer. Disculpen-dijo Lorne y se fue.

Los mellizos no pudieron evitar mirarlo con desprecio cuando Lorne pasó al lado de ellos.

-me aseguraré de atender tus llamadas, Ángel. Ustedes sólo…disfruten un tiempo-dijo Cordelia.

-gracias-le dijo Ángel. Cordelia se fue y los demás (Gunn, Fred, Groo, etc) también.

Cuando el padre y los hijos quedaron solos, se cruzaron de brazos los tres al mismo tiempo y del mismo modo.

-así que… ¿Tienen hambre?-Ángel rompió con el silencio.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Steven.

-podemos salir…-sugirió Ángel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Adónde?-grito, de repente, Cordelia.

-¿Cordy?-dijo Ángel.

-¡ES UN BAR! ¡Vampiros! ¡UN MONTÓN DE ELLOS! ¡¿Ángel, puedes oírme?! La veo, ¡Una mujer! ¿Ángel? Está sola, no los ve-gritaba Cordelia, dentro de una llamada/visión.

-¡No grites!-le grito Ángel.

-hay una mujer en un bar. Unos vampiros la siguen. Tienes que ayudarla-le explico Cordelia, tranquilizándose.

-gracias por pasarme las llamadas-le dijo Ángel.

-sí, lo siento-dijo Cordelia, un poco confundida.

-escuchen,…tengo que salir un momento-les dijo Ángel a sus hijos.

-está bien-dijeron ellos.

-es parte de mi trabajo-se excuso el vampiro.

-claro, da igual-dijeron Steven y Samantha, comenzando a irse.

-podría ser peligroso. Hay mucha muerte y violencia… ¿Quieren venir?-pregunto Ángel.

La respuesta a eso es bastante obvia, mellizos críados por cazavampiros… ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que Ángel iba a ser más "normal" al empezar a conocer a sus chiquitines?

Mientras tanto, Wesley discutía con Lilah de Wolfram & Hart en la parte de arriba del bar. Ella quería que él viera como mataban los vampiros a Justine, que era nada más ni nada menos quien le había cortado la garganta y había raptado a sus "sobrinos" Connor y Catelyn.

Y Ángel, Steven y Samantha comenzaron a entrar en el bar…

-¿Querían matar un vampiro? Esta es su oportunidad-les dijo Ángel –tomen, sólo asegurense de ver a dónde apuntan-agrego, dándoles una estaca de madera a cada uno.

-al corazón-se apresuro a contestar Samantha.

-nos enseño nuestro padre-agrego Steven.

-sí, seguro que sí. Hay mucha gente inocente, tengan cuidado. No los maten hasta que les vean su otra cara-les advirtió Ángel.

-¿Se parecera a la tuya?-dijo Steven, con segundas intenciones.

-sí-dijo Ángel, molesto por la insolencia de su propio hijo.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?-preguntaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-¿Por qué los matas si son cómo tú?-pregunto Samantha.

-ellos no son cómo yo, Catelyn-le dijo el vampiro con alma.

-no soy Catelyn-se quejo rápidamente la adolescente.

-quietos, quedense aquí-les ordeno Ángel a sus hijos.

Los vampiros comenzaron a atacar a la mujer y Ángel fue a defender a todos.

Uno de los vampiros agarro a la mujer y entonces Steven decidió intervenir…

-¡Genial! ¿Puedes encargarte del…? Bueno, eso es más lógico-dijo Ángel cuando Steven fue a matar directamente al que atacaba a la mujer. En eso, salió Samantha a ayudar a su padre biológico.

-¿Quiénes son los súper chicos?-pregunto Lilah desde lo alto –se mueve igual que…-

-su padre-la interrumpió Wesley.

Entonces, Steven se dio cuenta que la mujer en peligro era curiosamente su madre Justine. No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, cuando Ángel los aparto y…

-¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!-le grito a Justine, ignorando a los mellizos.

Y el trío siguió luchando contra los vampiros malvados. Hasta que de repente, uno se escapo y Samantha fue tras él…

La chica salió con sigilo y… ¡ZAS! Pero Ángel detuvo su mano en el aire y la dirigió a otro lugar… ¡ZAS! Convirtió en cenizas al vampiro malicioso.

-ellos no necesitan respirar ni hacer ningún ruido. Debes tener cuidado-le dijo Ángel a su hija -¿Saben? Lo han hecho muy bien ahí adentro. Normalmente los llevaría a un partido, a un museo o algo así. Pero es bueno saber que se las arreglan solos en una pelea-agrego, un poco pensativo. Y empezó a jugar con sus retoñitos –es bueno que también sepan reírse-

Desde lejos, Daniel y Justine veían como jugaban sus hijos adoptivos con su padre biológico. A Justine se le escaparon algunas lágrimas entre la felicidad y la tristeza, y eso no era algo que se veía todos los días.

De vuelta en el hotel, Steven y Samantha estaban comiendo unas galletas cuando sus padres entraron…

-padre, madre…-dijeron los dos, deteniéndose.

-era todo lo que nos dijeron-se apresuro a decir Steven.

-intento engañarnos, salvando personas. Pero no funcionó-dijo Samantha.

-hemos visto su verdadero rostro-agregaron los mellizos al unísono.

-y nosotros hemos visto el suyo-dijo Daniel.

Eso alarmo a nuestros protagonistas. Y luego de un ratito…

-¡Están equivocados!-grito Steven, frustrado.

-¡Dejen de decir eso!-grito Samantha, igual de frustrada.

-es cierto, hijos-dijo Daniel con tranquilidad.

-cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta que deben estar ahí-dijo Justine, calmada aunque dolida.

-…a su lado-agrego Daniel.

-¡NO!-gritaron los mellizos, enojados.

-fue su necesidad que los condujo hasta aquí-les explico su padre, que mantenía a sus hijos de una mano.

-¡NO LO NECESITAMOS!-

-vuelvan a él, Steven y Samantha-les ordeno Daniel.

-¿Por qué nos están haciendo esto? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Steven, que ya comenzaba a ser un mar de lágrimas.

-Dios nos entrego a ustedes-dijo Samantha, comenzando a llorar.

-sí, Dios quería que estuviéramos juntos. Nada nos convencerá de lo contrario. Pero es tiempo de devolverlos-dijo el hombre, con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-es un demonio-dijeron los dos mellizos.

-y ustedes los hijos bastardos de dos demonios-dijo Daniel.

-entonces somos demonios-dijo Samantha, herida.

-no, aunque no sabemos bien lo que son-dijo Justine.

-pero nosotros no seremos los que les daremos las respuestas. Y hay respuestas. Vayan a buscarlas-les ordeno Holtz.

-¡Nos dijeron que no nos dejáramos engañar! ¡Y SE HAN DEJADO ENGAÑAR USTEDES SOLOS!-grito Steven, mientras que junto a su hermana alejaban sus manos de las de su padre adoptivo.

-si pudiera detenerlo, lo haría, hijo. Pero nos trajeron fuerzas que no podemos controlar-dijo Daniel, una gran lágrima humedeció la mejilla de Steven.

-¡Están equivocados!-grito Samantha, y con su hermano salieron del departamento sin dirigirle la mirada a sus padres adoptivos.

Llegaron al hotel y entraron…

-oh, hola, niños. No los vi ahí-dijo Lorne, mirando a los mellizos -¿Buscan a su padre? Está arriba, vamos. Te enseñaré el cuarto-dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-no vamos a ir contigo a ningún lugar, demonio-dijo Steven, mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Te digo algo? Los criaron dos Psicópatas en un lugar apartados de toda clase de civilización y yo sé algo sobre el tema. Así que te lo dejaré pasar. Iré a buscar a su padre-dijo Lorne, dándose la vuelta.

-sucio demonio-espetaron los mellizos a la vez.

-en realidad, soy "Tío Sucio Demonio" para ustedes. Hace dieciseis años les estaba cambiando los pañales, pequeños ingratos…-

-hey, ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto, acercándose, Cordelia. Lorne "señalo" a Steven y Samantha con la cabeza.

-¿Steven, Samantha?-dijo Cordelia, pero los chicos seguían con la mirada fija en Lorne –Steven, Samantha-insistió ella. Y los tres se sentaron en un sillón -sé que no llevan mucho tiempo en esta ciudad…y me imagino que las cosas eran un poco oscuras en el lugar dónde vivían…pero Lorne es bueno. De verdad-

-es un demonio-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

-sí, es cierto. Lo es. Pero aquí no todos los demonios son malos, ¿Saben? Mirenme a mí-les dijo Cordelia, con paciencia. Ellos la miraron confundidos –bueno, soy medio demonio. Sí, por elección. Lo hice para ayudar a la gente y para que mi cabeza no explotara-explico Cordelia.

-¿En serio? ¿No nos estaras tomando el pelo?-dijo Samantha, groseramente.

-no, no lo estoy. Sé que han pasado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, y no recordarán nada de cuando eran bebés. Pero nosotros los cuidábamos mucho apenas nacieron-les dijo Cordelia, haciendo una mueca. Steven hizo una risita incómoda.

-lo sabemos. Por que nos contaron-dijo Steven, poniéndose algo serio.

-¿Holtz y Justine?-pregunto Cordelia, extrañada.

-sí…-dijo Samantha y ambos mellizos estallaron en llanto.

-shhhhhh…no pasa nada, ternuritas-dijo Cordelia, acariciándolos y consolándolos. Steven se dejo caer sobre el hombro de Cordelia, y seguido Samantha –eso es. Ya está. Lo sé-

Ángel vio todo desde arriba de ellos. Lorne les dio una taza con agua a cada uno de los mellizos. Luego de un rato de hablar con Cordelia y Lorne, Ángel fue a ver a sus retoñitos…

-hola, amiguitos. ¿Cómo les va?-

-creo que debemos irnos-dijo Steven.

-miren,… ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí unos días? Sé que aún no lo sienten así…pero este es su hogar-dijo Ángel, con suavidad.

-nosotros no tenemos hogar-dijo Samantha.

-eso no es cierto. Lo que pasa es que no se acuerdan, es todo. Su hogar es aquí. Aquí es dónde deben estar, hijos-les dijo Ángel.

-hablas como si fueras nuestro padre-dijo Steven, pensativo.

-bueno…-dijo el vampiro, realmente le había hecho gracia.

-él dijo lo mismo-dijo Samantha.

-ellos dijeron que hemos vuelto por una razón-dijo Steven.

-¿Eso dijeron?-pregunto Ángel, algo sorprendido.

De pronto, entraron Gunn y Fred.

-les dije que iban a sacarlos por ahí-les dijo Ángel a Gunn y Fred, una vez que ellos les contaron lo que habían descubierto de Daniel y Justine Holtz.

-¿Y les parece bien?-pregunto Gunn, extrañado.

-sí, eso creo-dijo Ángel.

-¿Y a dónde quieres que lo llevemos?-pregunto Fred.

-a…algún lugar dónde puedan ver que esta civilización no es tan mala como parece-dijo el vampiro.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto el moreno.

-un par de horas-

-¿Y si preguntan dónde estás?-pregunto Gunn antes de salir.

-no se lo digan-ordeno Ángel.

-espera, antes de que te marches tenemos que hacer eso-lo detuvo Cordelia, viendo que Ángel agarraba su abrigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ángel.

-esa cosa que hacemos siempre. Ya sabes, eso de "¿Sabes lo que haces? Piénsalo bien" y me ignoras y corres hacía el peligro-

-¡Ah! Esa cosa-dijo Ángel, deteniéndose un momento y mirándola -¿Ya está?-

-Ángel, piénsalo bien. No vayas-

-tengo que ir-

-sí, pero no vayas-

-no los mataré, aunque se lo merezcan-dijo Ángel, a punto de irse.

-da igual si los matas. Les robaron la infancia a Connor y a Catelyn, así que…matalos. Pero no les mientas a tus hijos. Llevan aquí un día. Tienen que aprender a confiar-le sugirió Cordelia.

-no les estoy mintiendo-se defendió Ángel enseguida.

-no, sólo los envias fuera y los distraes mientras te vas a enfrentar a las personas que consideran sus padres-le dijo Cordelia.

-yo soy su padre-aclaro Ángel. Y se fue.

Mientras tanto, en la costa de la playa…

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Steven, mirando el mar.

-el océano. Pacífico-respondió Gunn.

-océano. Nuestros padres nos hablaron de los océanos-dijo Samantha, reflexiva.

-nunca mencionaron que fueran tan…-dijo Steven.

-¿Grandes?-pregunto Fred.

-…vacíos-admitió Steven.

-lo no son. Lo que pasa es que está todo bajo la superficie. Todo un mundo, en realidad-le explico Fred.

-aquí es todo muy distinto-dijo Samantha.

-sé cómo se sienten. Una vez me perdí, cómo ustedes. Cuando regresé, nada parecía real. Era como ver todo desde el fondo del océano-confeso Fred.

-no recordamos habermos perdido-dijo Steven, que sabía que era el mismo sentimiento que compartía con su hermana melliza. Y los dos comenzaron a alejarse.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Oígan!-quiso detenerlos Gunn.

-quizás deberíamos darles un minuto-acosejo Fred.

Y fue entonces cuando ellos se pusieron a hablar, y accidentalmente Steven y Samantha los oyeron. Se agarraron de la mano y salieron corriendo a buscar a sus padres adoptivos.

Daniel y Justine estaban a punto de irse, tenían cada uno una carta para sus hijos en las manos. Cuando apareció Ángel…

-los detalles se me comienzan a escapar-dijo Holtz. Ángel era un vampiro pero no un cobarde, no toco a Justine mucho menos porque parecía estar embarazada o algo así. Cerró la puerta, tomo a Daniel del cuello y lo empujo contra la pared.

-¡TE LLEVASTE A MIS HIJOS!-le grito.

-mantuve con vida a tus hijos. A los míos los mataste-le aclaro Holtz. Eso hizo a Ángel parar en seco y alejarse lentamente de su enemigo.

-en ese entonces yo era diferente-dijo Ángel, dolido.

-sí. Y yo también-admitió Holtz –sientes remordimientos. Sientes remordimientos, pero no puedes expresarlos-observo, sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que diga "Lo siento"? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? No cambiaría nada-dijo Ángel.

-cambiaría algo. No mucho, pero sería algo-dijo Daniel, con sinceridad.

-pues…lo siento-dijo Ángel, resoplando –aunque no signifique demasiado, es todo lo que tengo-

-no todo. Tienes dos hijos-lo interrumpio Holtz –así que ahí está. Pensé que privándote de esos hijos estaría ejecutando la justicia, me equivoqué-

-arrebatarme a Connor y a Catelyn no fue justicia. Fue tu venganza-objeto Ángel.

-o puede que la venganza sea lo de ahora-dijo Daniel, Ángel lo miro -…devolvértelos-

-¿Qué?-

-ya estamos algo viejos. No tenemos mucho que ofrecerles a los chicos. Tú puedes darles algo que nosotros no pudimos: Sus propósitos-dijo Daniel, con sabiduría –pero cada vez que les veas el rostro, cada vez que te llamen "padre"…te recordará todo lo que me quitaste y no me puedes devolver-

-si esto es la venganza, la verdad es que no nos gusta-confeso Justine.

-sólo te pedimos que les des estas. No están cerradas. Supongo que las examinarás, deberías-dijo Holtz, dándole las dos cartas.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-pregunto Ángel, ocultando su desesperación.

-creí que lo habíamos dejado claro. Amamos a nuestros hijos. Y es la única forma que conozco de asegurarnos de que nos sigan amando-dijo Daniel, Ángel agarro las cartas y se dispuso a irse.

-al principio no lo aceptarán. Tratarán de encontrarnos-dijo Justine.

-…no lo lograrán-finalizo Daniel.

Ángel se fue. Al mismo tiempo, Steven y Samantha corrían con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a sus padres de la amenaza de Ángel.

-Steve…-dijo Daniel, antes de irse en el avión.

-Sam…-dijo Justine, al lado de él, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Conn, Kate…-dijo Ángel, terminando de leer las cartas.

-¡Papá, mamá!-grito Steven, entrando en el departamento.

-¡¿Papá, mamá?!-grito Samantha, entrando detrás de su hermano.

Pero se encontraron con un cuarto vacío, fue todo en vano. Pero entonces, apareció Antonio Martin, un inmigrante de España que era un amigo cercano de los Holtz. Ni Daniel ni Justine se lo habían pedido, sólo querían que sus hijos fueran felices con su verdadero padre, pero no…Antonio tenía que ser perverso y vengativo. Había llenado la cama matrimonial con sangre, arañazos, cabellos, etc, todo falso, para que pareciera que Ángel había atacado a la pareja. Y así hacer que Steven y Samantha se enfrentaran al maldito vampiro y "hacer justicia".

Los dos mellizos agarraron las cobijas, las abrazaron con fuerza y se permitieron llorar desconsoladamente.


	5. ¿Justicia o venganza? Parte 2

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo contiene muchas partes del episodio 3x22 de Ángel. Pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguno, puesto que esta muy modificado.**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia física, si a usted le molesta esto, ¡No lo lea! Gracias**_

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Justicia o venganza? Parte 2**

Cordelia y Groo estaban charlando en el hotel, cuando Ángel llego…

-no lo habrás oído, ¿O si?-le pregunto Cordelia, preocupada, al vampiro. Ya que estaban hablando de algo con Groo.

-¿Oír qué?-Ángel fingió no haber escuchado nada.

-oh, que bien. Y dime, Ángel, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Cordelia, sonriendo.

-encontré a Holtz…-le respondió él.

-¿Y?-

-no lo maté-

-tal vez estés madurando como persona. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-hablamos-

-sobre Connor y Catelyn…Steven y Samantha-dijo Cordelia.

-sí, ¿Ya llegaron a casa?-pregunto el vampiro.

-no, siguen afuera con Gunn y Fred…has dicho "a casa"-dijo Cordelia, sorprendida.

-sí, es una larga historia pero Holtz y Justine quieren lo mejor para ellos-le explico Ángel.

-¿Y lo mejor para ellos es que vivan aquí con nosotros?-pregunto Cordelia, Ángel asintió con la cabeza y ella lo abrazo -¡Es genial! ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti-

-sí, hoy es un día feliz-dijo Groo, tomando una taza con Mockna.

Pero, en parte, nuestro caballeroso Groo se equivocaba.

Steven y Samantha seguían llorando, abrazando las cobijas de sus padres supuestamente muertos…

-esto no tenía que pasar. Sus padres iban a irse. Sólo querían hablar con Angelus-comenzó a mentir con habilidad Antonio Martin.

-¿Iban a irse?-pregunto Steven, mirando apenas a Antonio.

-Angelus ganó. Se pudo haber marchado-mintió descaradamente el español.

-es nuestra culpa-dijo Samantha, olfateando el aroma de su madre.

-lo pagará-dijo Steven, dejando correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

-los ayudaré a matarlo-se ofreció enseguida Antonio, viendo que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-no-dijeron los adolescentes a la vez.

-¿No quieren matarlo? ¿Después de lo que hizo? ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?-pregunto Antonio, mirándolos.

Los dos mellizos levantaron la cabeza y había odio, resentimiento, y nada pero nada bueno en sus miradas.

Mientras tanto, Ángel y Cordelia intentaban elegir el dormitorio ideal (con dos camas, claro) para Steven y Samantha…

-este podría estar mejor-dijo Ángel, entrando cómo en la quinta habitación que veía junto a Cordelia –tendrá vista al sur. No está muy cerca de mi habitación,…no quiero que se sientan vigilados. Pero no está tan lejos, quiero estar cerca de ellos y de paso cuidarlos y controlarlos-dijo Ángel y acomodo un cuadro -¿Tú que crees?-le pidió su opinión a Cordelia.

-creo que es tan buena como las otras cinco que hemos visto-dijo Cordelia, Ángel se puso a probar una de las camas –no se trata de la habitación. Se trata de Connor y Catelyn…no me acostumbro a llamarlos Steven y Samantha-admitió.

-tampoco yo. Pero es cómo Holtz y Justine…es cómo quieren que los llamemos-dijo Ángel.

-de acuerdo. Connor, Steven, Catelyn, Samantha, o lo que sea. Pero se trata de que tus hijos vivan aquí y conozcan a su padre-dijo Cordelia.

-ni siquiera tengo televisión-dijo, de repente, el vampiro –querrán ver televisión. No mucha. Pero luego de hacer las tareas y los trabajos. Necesitarán ropa…y una mesada, ¿Cuánto se les da ahora? ¿50 centavos? ¿Un dólar?-pregunto Ángel.

-sí, si eres Tom Sawyer pintado-le dijo su amiga.

-¿Ves? No estoy actualizado. Ellos van a odiarme-dijo, desilusionado, Ángel.

-no. Ellos te van a querer…mucho-lo interrumpió Cordelia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque eres tú-

-yo. Un vampiro-le dijo Ángel, mirándola.

-tú. Un vampiro-le dijo ella, mirándolo.

-que bebe sangre, no sale de las sombras y es más viejo que todos sus amigos juntos-dijo Ángel, casi quejándose.

-eres todas esas cosas y además tacaño-le aclaro Cordelia –pero nada de eso importa-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Ángel, confundido.

-porque tienes el corazón más grande que cualquier persona que yo haya conocido. Son buenos chicos, se darán cuenta. Todo va a estar bien-lo tranquilizo su amiga.

-eres una…-

-¿Verdad que sí?-dijo Cordelia, divertida -¿Te sientes mejor o tienes que seguir viendo habitaciones?-

-ambas-dijo Ángel, sonriendo.

-se pueden quedar con la mía-dijo, de pronto, Lorne desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Cordelia.

-me voy en el tren de media noche a Georgia. En realidad en un vuelo a Las Vegas mañana en la noche, pero no suena poético-respondio el demonio.

-¿Es por lo de Connor y Catelyn? Digo, Steven y Samantha-dijo Ángel.

-esto es por mí. Me han ofrecido trabajo-dijo Lorne.

-¿Y si recontruyes tu club aquí?-propuso Cordelia.

-es una gran idea, gatita. Pero cada vez que lo hago, me lo destruyen ustedes-dijo Lorne, mirando a Ángel.

-¡Ay! Sólo fueron…unas tres veces-dijo Cordelia, haciendo una mueca.

-sí. Agradezco la hospitalidad pero ahora tengo que seguir mi camino-dijo Lorne, ocultando su dolor.

-¿Pero algo de esto es por…?-pregunto Ángel, acercándose a él.

-¿Los ya no tan pequeños dormilones?-lo interrumpio Lorne, refiriendose a Steven y Samantha –no te voy a engañar, tuve eso en cuenta. Es claro que no quieren a los demonios. Oye, yo sé que es por la forma en que fueron educados pero yo adoraba a esos bebés. Y no podría…-se explico Lorne.

-¿Qué?-lo interrumpió Cordelia.

-…descuidarme mientras ellos están presentes-dijo Lorne, con cierto temor.

Mientras tanto…

-haremos lo que nos enseñaron. Nos aferraremos a lo bueno…-sentenció Steven.

-…y dejaremos que lo malo se pudra-agrego Samantha.

-perdonenos-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo, en un susurro.

Antonio había logrado engañarlos otra vez, diciendo que Angelus se había llevado los cuerpos de Daniel y Justine.

-no hay nadie-dijo Gunn, entrando en el vestíbulo del Hyperion Hotel.

-que bien-dijo Fred.

-¡No! Está mal. Debemos encontrar a Ángel y decirle que fallamos. Está bien, ahora entiendo tu punto-dijo Gunn, mirando a Fred.

-¿Dónde están todos?-se dijo a sí misma la chica.

-aquí estoy yo-dijo Groo, levantándose del sillón -Cordelia y Ángel se encuentran allá arriba, viendo habitaciones-comento. Sus compañeros se miraron confundidos -…para los hijos de Ángel-

-¡Ah!-dijeron Gunn y Fred, ahora que habían entendido.

-no se lo diré a dos adolescentes de 16 años-dijo Cordelia.

-pues alguien les tiene que hacer ver la realidad de la vida-trato de disuadirla Ángel –mis experiencias con las relaciones hombre/mujer…bueno, no quiero decir "farsa trágica"-

-¿Por qué no? Se los estarás diciendo de todas formas-dijo Cordelia, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-me podrías ayudar a llenar los huecos. Van a tener dudas…cómo "¿Qué se hace con el Schlugtee de una mujer?"-dijo Ángel, haciendo referencia a lo que había oído hablar a Groo hace unas horas.

-¡Tú y tu oído de vampiro! La próxima vez que me espíes, te voy a…-dijo Cordelia, lo agarro de la oreja y le susurro algo al oído.

-tranquila, marinera, ¿Usas ese tipo de lenguaje en casa?-pregunto Ángel, cuando termino de "amenazarlo" -¿Dónde están?-les pregunto Ángel a Gunn y Fred.

-umh…-dijo Fred.

-escaparon. Nos escucharon decir que ibas a ver a Holtz y a Justine-le dijo Gunn.

-entonces fue para allá-dijo Ángel.

-venimos de ahí y no hemos visto a ninguno de los cuatro-dijo Fred, desalentada.

-lo que van a encontrar es una habitación vacía, no van a saber lo que pasó-dijo Ángel, preocupado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Gunn.

-Holtz y Justine se fueron, quieren que Steven y Samantha vivan aquí con Ángel-dijo Cordelia.

-¡Eso es bueno! Claro, si podemos encontrarlos y decirselos…-dijo Fred.

-diganselos-dijo, de repente, Groo.

-¿Cómo se lo van a decir si…? Oh-dijo Cordelia, viendo que acababan de entrar los dos mellizos.

-hola, ¿Están bien?-les pregunto Ángel a los adolescentes.

-fuimos a ver a nuestros…-dijo Steven.

-…no estaban allí-finalizo Samantha.

-sí, lo siento. Se…se fueron, Steven y Samantha-dijo Ángel, mirándolos –me dieron estás cartas para que se las entregara-agrego, sacando las dos cartas y dándoselas a los chicos.

Los dos leyeron sus cartas…

-dicen que ahora nuestro lugar esta aquí, contigo-dijo Samantha, mirando a Ángel.

-no tiene que ser para siempre. Podríamos intentarlo…por un tiempo-propuso Ángel.

-de acuerdo…vamos a intentarlo-dijeron los mellizos, sonriendo con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser de felicidad pero en realidad escondía la futura y cruel venganza.

Ya luego de instalarse en su nueva habitación. Compartida, así lo quería su padre, ¡¿Qué estaban diciendo?! Ángel, cómo lo quería ese maldito chupasangre.

Los dos adolescentes no podían parar de leer una y otra vez las cartas de sus padres.

-soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Ángel y entro con una pequeña estantería de libros –les traje mi librero y los libros favoritos de cuando tenía su edad. Así que… ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren desayunar?-pregunto el vampiro.

-en realidad no-dijeron los chicos casi al mismo tiempo.

-podríamos salir…-dijo Ángel, luego se dio cuenta de que ya había salido el sol –aunque yo tendría que llevar un Burka o algo así-dijo y luego de pensarlo bien –está bien, nos quedaremos aquí por ahora. Todos juntos. Esta noche haremos algo especial, ¿Han ido al cine?-

-no-dijeron los adolescentes, aunque era mentira.

-iremos a ver una película de acción. Les encantará. Si hay algo más que quieran ver o hacer,…sólo diganlo-dijo Ángel, sonriendo.

Samantha miro a su hermano, con media sonrisa y sabiendo perfectamente lo que ese pequeño manipulador iba a pedir…

-hay una cosa-dijo Steven, levantándose de la cama y quiso golpear a Ángel, que rápidamente le sostuvo los brazos –quiero saber cómo haces eso-

-¿Luchar?-pregunto Ángel.

-sí-dijo Steven, como si fuera muy obvio.

-yo diría que se les da muy bien para su edad-dijo Ángel, mirando también a Samantha.

-quiero aprender…para ser cómo tú-confeso Steven, con segundas y muy malas intenciones. Eso, dejándose engañar por un mocoso de 16 años, lleno de alegría a Ángel.

-pues tal vez hay una o dos cosas que te pueda enseñar-dijo el vampiro, sonriendo.

Y un momentito más tarde, en la sala del hotel…

-¡Estaca! ¡Vampiro!-grito Ángel, lanzándole una estaca de madera que Steven agilmente agarro y fingió clavarsela a Gunn -¡Detrás de ti, civil! Protegela, protegela-ordeno el vampiro y luego comenzaron a pelear (amigablemente, se podría decir) con Steven -¿Dónde está ese equilibrio? Si lo pierdes,…estás muerto-dijo Ángel, sosteniendo a su hijo –no te preocupes, ya te tengo-dijo, levantándolo –lo estás haciendo bien, chico. Tienes corazón-admitió Ángel, esto hizo sacarle una sonrisa al pequeño granuja.

-yo quiero ser vampiro ahora-dijo Fred, levantando la mano.

-yo quiero un baño caliente-dijo Gunn.

-yo quiero saber quién va a recoger todo esto-dijo Cordelia, refiriéndose al desastre que habían hecho con el primer entrenamiento de Steven. Fred señalo al padre y al hijo.

-sí, ha sido un largo día. ¿Suficiente?-le pregunto Ángel a Steven.

-no, quiero aprender-dijo Steven.

-está claro de que de tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no?-dijo Ángel, tocandole el brazo a Steven.

-y vaya astilla-dijo Cordelia.

-a la noche iremos al cine, ¿Quieres venir?-le pregunto Ángel a su amiga.

-sí, quisiera. Pero Groo y yo queremos pasar un rato juntos-se excuso Cordelia.

-oh, sí. Está bien, se lo merecen los dos-admitió Ángel –de acuerdo, vampiro-

-¡Arrgg!-grito Fred, haciendo que tenía garras.

-eres un vampiro, no un gato-le dijo Ángel.

-miau…-dijo ella, desanimada.

-el espectador inocente-dijo Ángel, señalando a Gunn. Él se sento en el sofá –cierra los ojos, siéntelo. ¿De dónde va a venir el ataque?-le pregunto luego a su hijo. Steven se puso en posición y se defendió de su padre -¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!-

Más tarde, todo iba de maravilla en el Autocine (uno de los pocos que quedaban cerca de allí), hasta que apareció un helicoptero. Y padre, hijos y "tíos" tuvieron que pelear para sobrevivir. Ángel estaba seguro de quien había ordenado el ataque…se acerco a la camioneta y saco a Linwood agarrado firmemente de la camisa…

-okey, tranquilo, tranquilo-le dijo el hombre canoso, asustado.

-ya estás muerto-le gruño Ángel.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matar a un humano enfrente de tus hijos? ¿Ese ejemplo les das?-intento manipularlo Linwood.

-yo voto que sí-dijo Gunn.

-no eres humano-le aclaro Ángel.

-probablemente deberíamos…-dijo Linwood, en eso, los aparto Samantha y Steven a su lado.

-¡ALÉJESE DE NUESTRO PADRE!-le grito la jovencita, empujándolo con fuerza.

-no soy su enemigo. Podemos ayudarlos, Samantha y Steven-dijo Linwood.

-¡Me llamo Connor!-grito el varón.

-¡Y yo Catelyn!-grito la mujer.

Eso lleno de alegría tanto a Ángel como a Gunn y Fred.

-vamos a casa-dijo Ángel, "manteniendo" a cada uno de sus hijos bajo un brazo.

Al entrar en el hotel…

-¡Atiendo yo!-grito el vampiro, corriendo a agarrar el teléfono. Mientras silbaba.

-está silbando, nunca lo había oído silbar-comento Gunn.

-esta contento-dijo Fred.

Luego de hablar por teléfono…

-tengo que salir un momento, hijos-

-¿A ver a Groo y Cordelia?-pregunto Steven, quise decir, ahora Connor.

-sí, ¿Van a estar bien?-pregunto Ángel.

-son una linda pareja-admitió el chico.

-cómo…si fueran nuestros tíos-agrego Samantha, más bien Catelyn ahora.

-se preocupan por ti. Me agrada-dijeron los adolescentes.

-me alegro-dijo Ángel.

-es bueno verte feliz, papá-dijeron los mellizos al unísono. Ángel comenzo a tararear.

-¿Y ahora tararea?-dijo Gunn.

-está muy contento. Pero espero que no contento del todo-dijo Fred, levantándose y pinchandolo con una estaca.

-¡Auu, auu! ¡No!-exclamo Ángel.

-sólo comprobaba-se excuso Fred. Ángel se fue serio.

-tía Fred…umh…quiero decir, Sra. Burkle-dijo Catelyn, ruborizada.

-descuida, dime tía o Fred si quieres. Me encanta como suena-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

-está bien, es sólo que…olvídalo-dijo la chica, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Y eso me convierte a mí en el tío Gunn?-pregunto Charles, divertido.

-supongo que sí-dijo Connor, sonriendo.

-genial. Me agrada-dijo el moreno, sonriendo también.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos?-pregunto Fred, al ver que rondaba algo por la cabeza tanto de Connor como de Catelyn.

-sólo…nada. Nos preguntabamos si podíamos salir un rato, a caminar-mintió Steven con destreza.

-umh…no creo que su padre…-dijo Gunn.

-Charles, déjalos. Está bien, pero no vuelvan tarde-dijo Fred.

-claro, tía Fred. Ya volvemos-dijo Catelyn, poniendo una sonrisa angelical.

Apenas salieron, idearon su plan.

Antonio tenía un barco, se había vuelto millonario hace tiempo y una de las primeras cosas que había hecho con eso, fue comprarse algo que flotara, algo grande. Catelyn se fue a ayudar a Antonio, mientras Connor iba a por Ángel.

-Connor-dijo Ángel, al verlo acercarse.

-papá-dijo Connor, sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-somos una familia y quería mostrarte lo que siento por ti-dijo nuestro protagonista que ahora se había convertido en uno de los principales villanos de la "película".

Se tiro encima de su padre y comenzaron a luchar.

-Connor…-dijo Ángel, cuando se levanto, en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está ese equilibrio? Si lo pierdes… ¡Estás muerto!-grito Connor, imitándolo mientras lo tiraba contra la arena (literalmente). Lo siguió pateando con todo lo que tenía.

-tranquilo. Habla conmigo. Habla conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Ángel, agarrandolo con firmeza.

-de acuerdo-dijo Connor, pero se hacía el calmado. Porque él era un experto en manipular, engañar, ultrajar, mentir, esconder cosas, etc a los demás…al igual que Catelyn. Y apenas el vampiro lo dejo libre, saco una especie de picana y lo sorprendió de nuevo.

Ángel, mojado con el mar, agarro a Connor y para calmarlo de verdad, lo hizo tragar un poco de agua salada.

-no sé qué te pasa, ¡Pero vas a hablar!-le ordeno Ángel, Connor le clavo un cuchillo y lo electrocuto un par de veces más. Luego les aviso con la linterna a Catelyn y a Antonio sobre todo, que tenía a Angelus.

Y más tarde, en el barco, Connor y Catelyn preparaban la caja dónde habían metido a su padre biológico e iban a lanzar al fondo del océano.

-Connor, Catelyn… ¿Por qué hacen esto?-les pregunto Ángel, dolido.

-mataste a nuestros padres-dijo Connor, prácticamente seguro.

-no, no lo hice. Lo juro-dijo Ángel, estupefacto.

-está mintiendo-dijo Antonio, claramente mintiendo pero eso no lo notaron ni siquiera los mellizos.

-no miento. Él lo sabe-dijo Ángel.

-eres el príncipe de las mentiras-dijo Catelyn.

-por eso no dejaron que me mataran en el Autocine. Querían hacerlo por ustedes mismos-dijo Ángel, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

-la muerte es demasiado buena-dijeron los chicos, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-no morirás. Vivirás…-dijo Connor.

-…para siempre-agrego Catelyn, con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Terminaron de ajustar todo y…

-algún día sabrán la verdad y se odiarán. No lo hagán. No es su culpa. No los culpo-dijo Ángel, mirándolos.

-¡Mentiroso!-gritaron, embroncados, los dos mellizos.

-¡Escuchenme! ¡Los amo! ¡Nunca lo olviden! ¡Conn, Kate! ¡Connor, Catelyn, nunca olviden que soy su padre y los amo!-grito Ángel, ellos lo ignoraron y le pusieron "la tapa" a la caja.

Sellaron todo y lo lanzaron al mar con todas las ganas.

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que todo iba a estar bien como algunos personajes habían dicho? ¿Un "Y vivieron felices para siempre"? ¿Un final feliz? Jajaja. No, amigos. No quiero sonar mal ni ofenderlos o herirlos. Pero eso no sucederá precisamente en este capítulo de la historia. Aún queda mucho por ver, no se alarmen.

-¿Crees que Connor y Catelyn quieran un aperitivo cuando vuelvan?-pregunto Fred.

-¿Lo has visto?-pregunto Gunn, preocupado.

-¿Paso demasiado tiempo?-

-sí, y no están en su habitación-

-¿Y Ángel?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Dónde se han ido todos?-preguntaron Gunn y Fred, más que preocupados.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Papi vuelve a casa

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo contiene en su mayoría, el episodio 4x01 de la serie, editado. Pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguien.**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia física y mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 6: Papi vuelve a casa**

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que Ángel había desaparecido.

Los mellizos habían sido unos maestros de la mentira para engañar a sus tíos y demás para hacerles creer que no sabían nada sobre su padre y estaban desesperados por encontrarlo.

El equipo de Ángel había conseguido pocas pistas sobre él.

Lorne había decidido quedarse apenas se entero de que Ángel había desaparecido. Para cuidar de sus ahijados, además. Sí, Lorne era el padrino de Connor y Catelyn.

Groo y Cordelia decidieron mudarse de nuevo al Hyperion Hotel.

Sumando a Gunn, Fred, Spike, Katheryn y Andrew, los mellizos tenían mucha familia…nueva familia.

Para comenzar el líder era Charles Gunn, solía ser duro pero aún así también cariñoso. Seguido a él, William "Spike" Galway que siempre se quejaba de que él era el hijo mayor de Ángel y era el que debía ser el líder. Después los seguían de cerca Lorne, Groosalugg "Groo", Cordelia Chase y Winifred "Fred" Burkle. Y no nos olvidemos de la esposa de Spike, Katheryn "Katy" Laurie. Y de su pequeño hijo adoptivo de siete años, Andrew "Andy" Wells/Galway. Y por supuesto, los mellizos milagros, Connor "Conn" Ángel Galway y Catelyn "Kate" Darla Galway.

Los mellizos ocupaban su lugar como sobrinos, ahijados, hermanitos y primos en ese hogar. Era difícil adaptarse a todo eso.

Los adultos solían ser tan exasperantes a veces.

Más de una vez se habían ganado unas nalgadas por desobedientes, contestones o mentirosos. Por lo general, los castigaba Gunn. Pero también podían hacerlo Spike, Fred y en pocas ocasiones, Groo y Lorne.

¡Rayos! Cómo odiaban esos dos que los trataran como si fueran dos niños pequeños y traviesos.

Su sobrino, Andrew, era más dócil que ellos…aunque algunas veces no.

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del océano, en un baúl de madera y hierro (entre otras cosas), Ángel se sentía tan utilizado por sus dos chiquitines que se habían convertido en dos violentos criminales. Sentía tanta tristeza. Y comenzo a tener alucinaciones...

 _ ***Alucinación Nº 1***_

Estaba todo el equipo en una gran cena. Para celebrar que estaban todos juntos de nuevo.

-aquí tienes, cariño-dijo Lorne, pasándole un plato con rosbif a Fred.

-gracias-le agradeció ella.

-¿Te comerás todo eso?-le pregunto Gunn.

-hasta que este gorda y feliz-dijo Fred, alegre.

-pasame eso, muñeca-le pidió Lorne a Cordelia.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto Connor a su tía Cordy.

-patatas dulces-le respondió ella, dándole el plato.

-¿Están buenas?-pregunto el chico, desconfiado. Tanto él como su melliza hicieron un gesto de asco y se las dieron a Lorne que acababa de pedirlas.

-en Pylea, a mí me llamaban "patata dulce"-comento Lorne.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Catelyn.

-bueno, la traducción exacta era "tubérculo fragante"-dijo Lorne, causando que todos rieran.

-¿No tienes hambre?-le pregunto Cordelia a Ángel.

-de hecho, muero de hambre. Es sólo que quiero disfrutar el momento. Tú, Connor, Catelyn,…todos nosotros, a salvo y felices y juntos. Considerando por todo lo que hemos pasado este verano-dijo Ángel, con sinceridad.

-por la familia-dijo Wesley, proponiendo un brindis.

-por la familia-dijo Ángel, elevando su copa vacía.

-siempre y cuando no sea la mía-bromeo Lorne.

-no puedes brindar con un vaso vacío-dijo Cordelia, poniéndole agua a la copa de Ángel.

-no es de mala suerte, ¿O si?-pregunto, preocupado, el vampiro.

-relájate. Ya termino. Las cosas vuelven a ser como deberían ser y nada nos va a volver a separar. Y si alguien lo intenta, tendré que ponerme a brillar y en persona, darle una lección-dijo Cordelia.

-me encanta cuando brillas-dijo Ángel.

-pues tú no te quedas atrás-dijo Cordelia, y estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-¿Tenemos que ver esta parte?-dijeron los mellizos, tapándose un poco los ojos.

-¡Les puedo sacar los ojos!-grito Ángel, erizandole el pelo primero a Connor y luego a Catelyn.

-no si es para tenerlos como los tuyos-dijo Connor, riendo.

-si ya los tenemos saltones como tú-se burlo Catelyn de su padre.

-¿Qué más quisieran? Al ataque-dijo Ángel y todos siguieron pasándose los platos con comidas.

-¿Rollitos?-

-mmmm…se ven buenos-

-cuidado que eso está caliente-

-esto me gusta-

-sí-

-esto huele genial-

-eh, eh, no me toques el plato-

Todos seguían hablándose y pasándose las cosas y no escuchaban a Ángel. De repente, Ángel le quito un plato a Connor…

-¿Cordy?-pregunto él y sin querer tiro la copa.

-la has roto, idiota-le dijo Cordelia.

Y repentinamente, el mar se encontraba bajo sus pies y en el lugar sólo quedaban Connor y Catelyn…

-recuerda lo que dijimos…-le dijo Connor, con pura maldad en sus ojos.

-…durara para siempre-le dijo Catelyn, con la misma maldad que su hermano en la mirada.

 _ ***Fin de la alucinación***_

Y el pobre de Ángel otra vez se encontraba dentro del cofre, profundo bajo el mar.

Y al mismo tiempo, Fred y Gunn luchaban contra unos vampiros malvados…

-sólo buscamos a una chica-dijo Fred.

-y nos iremos-dijo Gunn.

-¿A Marissa?-pregunto el vampiro líder –muchachos, creí que ustedes eran los detectives. ¿Eso fue antes de que su amigo Ángel les dijera "adiós"?-se burlo.

-los encontramos, ¿O no?-dijo Gunn, molesto.

-sí, y miren como están-dijo el vampiro, Fred lo amenazo con su ballesta.

-sólo queremos hablar con ella, es todo-

-en un edificio viejo en la calle Figueroa, en el último piso. Y diganle que quiero mis discos de vuelta-dijo el líder de los vampiros.

-se lo diremos-dijo Gunn.

-no, ¿Saben qué? Mejor yo se lo digo-dijo el vampiro, mirándolos y todos comenzaron a atacarlos.

Sólo quedaba un vampiro, cuándo este agarro el hachón de Gunn y estaba a punto de lastimar a Fred…e inesperadamente llegaron Connor y Catelyn. El chico atrapo la gran hacha en el aire y la lanzo, decapitando al mismo vampiro.

-¿Viste eso?-dijo Catelyn, fascinada. Gunn se levanto del suelo.

-¿Te gusto? Fue increíble-dijo Connor, riendo alegre.

-eres un genio, Conn-dijo su hermana, revolviéndole el cabello.

Una vez de vuelta en el hotel…

-no pueden salir así cuando estamos trabajando, niños. Creo que ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces-los regaño Fred.

-su pandilla se escapaba-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo, enfadados.

-pues déjenlos. No dividan las fuerzas-dijo Gunn.

-lo siento-dijeron los dos chicos, a mala gana.

-sabemos que las cosas eran distintas en Utah. Pero esto es Los Ángeles-dijo Fred, mirando a sus sobrinos –tienen una gran responsabilidad-

-Connor, Catelyn, tienen que dejar de pensar sólo en ustedes-los reprendió Gunn.

-lo sé-dijo Connor, agachando la cabeza.

-lo sé-dijo Catelyn, también agachando la cabeza.

-lo del hacha estuvo genial, ¿Eh?-dijo Connor, sonriendo y mirando a su tío Gunn.

-sí, estuvo bien-dijo Gunn, siguiendole la corriente al chaval –ahora tienes que limpiarla-agrego, entregándole el hacha.

-polvo de vampiro, no se limpia-dijo Catelyn.

-dos capas de cera-le dijo Gunn a Connor antes de irse.

-¡Pfffff!-resopló Connor, molesto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunto su hermana.

-no, puedo solo. Pero gracias-dijo Connor, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Les contaremos?-le pregunto Gunn a Fred cuando los adolescentes se habían ido.

-no quiero que se ilusionen-dijo Fred.

-¿Y tú si?-

-debemos seguir intentándolo-

-no lo niego. Pero hemos pasado los tres últimos meses buscando en un callejón sin salida, tratando de encontrar a Ángel y lo que hemos logrado es…un desahucio. Necesitamos la ayuda de Lorne, ¿Dónde está nuestro adivino demonio cuando lo necesitamos?-dijo Gunn, mirando un poco a Fred.

-está ocupado con todo lo que respecta a la escuela privada a la que irán Conn y Kate, ya lo sabes-dijo Fred, resoplando.

-sí, y dime, ¿Por qué todos saben que irán a la escuela menos…ellos mismos?-

-porque sobrereaccionarán. Y se pondrán histéricos. Sin mencionar que a lloriquear, a hacer berrinches, pucheritos, mohínes y esas niñadas-dijo Spike, entrando en el despacho.

-eres su hermano mayor-

-exacto. Y por eso los conozco, Gunn-

-no me refería a eso-

El vampiro rubio levanto una ceja.

-aahh, ya veo. Estás insinuando que soy un hermano mentiroso e irresponsable-

-sí y no. Sólo digo…-

-guardate eso para ti, machote. Ya tengo bastante con el dolor de cabeza que me dan esos dos pendejos todos los días-se quejo Spike.

-William-le advirtió Fred.

-perdón, tíita. Pero es la verdad, son un dolor de cabeza y de culo-

-William-le volvió a advertir.

-está bien, me callo o me calentarás lo segundo que dije. Ya sé-dijo Spike, molesto.

-pero… ¿Estás seguro de enviarlo a esa escuela? ¿Y si Ángel no está de acuerdo?-pregunto Fred.

-podremos anular todo si es que acaso vuelve-dijo Spike y se le escapo una risita. Gunn le dio una colleja –perdón-

En eso, Fred encontró una pista de la vampiresa Marissa.

-podría decirnos que paso, si la encontramos…-dijo Fred.

-¿Encontrar a quién?-pregunto Catelyn, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, al lado de Connor. Gunn le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su sobrino mayor Spike que había dejado la puerta abierta, el vampiro rubio sólo silbo y se fue de allí.

Ángel, aún allí abajo, estaba teniendo más alucinaciones perturbantes.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-pregunto Catelyn, molesta.

-queríamos estar seguros-dijo Fred.

-no sabemos si está chica Marissa vio algo-dijo Gunn.

-podría ser que sí-dijo Connor.

-vamos a intentar con ella y averiguarlo-dijo Fred.

-vamos con ustedes-dijeron los dos mellizos.

-no, sólo es una vampiresa. Nosotros nos arreglaremos solos-dijo Gunn, quitándole el hacha a Connor.

-es nuestro padre-dijo el chico enseguida, en un tono de queja.

-si ella sabe lo que le paso, nosotros…agh!-dijo Catelyn.

-sí, está bien. Busquen sus armas-les dijo Fred, sonriendo. Los adolescentes salieron corriendo alegres.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?-le recrimino Gunn.

-tranquilo, yo los cuidaré-dijo Fred, haciendo media sonrisa.

-hay que ser sutil con recibir información, es trabajo delicado. Ellos son nuevos en esto, y además torpes-dijo Gunn.

-¿Quieres decirles que no? Viste como se ofendieron-dijo Fred, molesta.

-¿Y cómo crees que se van a sentir si esa vampiresa sólo vio arena y algas? Se acabo, Fred. No encontramos ni a Ángel, ni a Holtz ni a Justine. No tenemos nada-

-tenemos a Wolfram & Hart-

-claro, irrumpiremos en sus oficinas y le pediremos ayuda a Lilah la bruja para que nos ayude a encontrar a su peor enemigo. Pero no tenemos dinero, así que se lo pediremos prestado-dijo Gunn, con sarcasmo.

-no dije que sería fácil-

-¿Qué tal imposible? Son muy grandes, sin Ángel no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlos enfadar-

-tal vez podamos decirselo a…-propuso Fred.

-no-dijo Gunn, rotundamente.

-da gusto hablar así las cosas-

-ya se lo pedimos dos veces-

-pues se lo pedimos otra vez-

-Fred, a Wesley no le importamos para nada-dijo Gunn, molesto.

-¿Le hemos dado razones para eso?-objeto Fred.

-ha hecho su elección, ahora tendrá que aprender a lidiar con ella-dijo Gunn, retirándose del lugar.

-venga, vamos a dar un paseo en barco-dijo Wesley, sacando del armario a Antonio Martin que lo había tenido cierto tiempo como rehén.

-no me toques, perro roñoso-se quejo Antonio, intentando librarse de su agarre. Wesley lo atrapo de una oreja.

-¿Vas a obedecerme o tendré que ponerme severo?-le pregunto, enfadado.

-¡Grrrr! No me hables como si fuera tus malditos sobrinos-le espeto el español.

-tienes 24 años no estás tan crecidito como te crees, mocosuelo-

-soy millonario, maldito, ¡Suéltame!-gritaba Antonio, pataleando.

Y se fueron a buscar a Ángel en el barco…

-¿Y qué vamos a pescar hoy, capitán?-pregunto descaradamente el muchacho -¿Una bicicleta, una rueda? O tal vez tengamos suerte y saquemos un carrito de súpermercado-dijo, irónico -¿Te sugiero algo? Baja a buscarlo tú mismo-

-no hay contacto. Intentaremos las próximas cordenadas-dijo Wesley, mirando un mapa.

-¿En verdad cree que encontrando a Ángel cambiara algo?-le pregunto, enojado, Antonio.

-todo cambia-dijo Wesley, con naturalidad.

-bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sentado en mi jaula como un animal. Y pensando en tonterías-dijo el chico, suspirando.

-debiste haber pensado eso antes de hacer algo que no te pidieron-dijo Wesley, volviendo a la parte delantera del barco.

-el gran Wesley Wyndam/Pryce, el famoso hombre bueno y puro. Pero ya no, eso era antes de acostarte con el enemigo y tener a una persona encerrada en un armario-dijo, groseramente, Antonio. Mientras se le acercaba.

-siempre fuiste una persona encerrada, Ton. Sólo que no lo notabas-dijo Wesley, cansado de la rebeldía del hombre más joven.

-gracias, maestro. Lo aplicaré-se burlo Antonio.

-¿No crees que estarían decepcionados?-le pregunto, de repente, Wesley.

-¿Quiénes?-

-tus padres adoptivos-dijo Wesley. Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para Antonio, que se dio la vuelta y retuvo las lágrimas como pudo –así empezo todo, ¿No? Una vampiresa mata a tus padres adoptivos, los únicos que realmente te amaron en la vida. Y tú te consumes por la necesidad de vengarte-

-¡De justicia!-lo corrigió, rabioso, Antonio.

-¿Así se llama el hacer que se enfrenten dos hijos contra su padre?-

-Ángel tuvo lo que se merecía-dijo Antonio, con firmeza.

-todos recibimos lo que merecemos. Tú, Holtz y Justine se merecían… ¿No? Tenían tanto en común. Perdida, dolor, la falta de algo que se acercara al humor-dijo Wesley.

-no lo sé, nos reíamos juntos. El hacer que te robarás a los hijos de Ángel fue divertido. Aunque yo fuera su tío. Siempre vi a Daniel como un padre más que como un hermano mayor-admitió el chico.

-¿Eso fue mejor que hacer que Connor y Catelyn hundieran a su padre en el fondo del océano?-pregunto Wesley, mirándolo.

-sí, valió más carcajadas-confeso Antonio.

-no era un gran plan, en realidad. Fue fácil saber que puerta tirar cuando Ángel desapareció-dijo Wesley, mientras tanto Antonio agarro una herramienta –y fue más fácil atraparte y obligarte a confesar. Ni Holtz ni Justine tuvieron que ver en todo eso. Fue tu estúpida idea fingir dos asesinatos para provocar que los mellizos tuvieran sed de venganza-agrego, en eso, Antonio levanto la herramienta para golpearlo –ni lo intentes, Toni-

El chico tiro la herramienta y se fue pisoteando camino a otro lado. Pero en el fondo se había puesto algo respetuoso (aunque no lo demostrara siempre), incluso sentía algo de cariño por aquel inglés. Quería quedarse con él de ser posible. Dejaría toda su fortuna para tener alguien a su lado, una figura paterna. Podría ser un chico de 24 años, rebelde y contestón, pero en el fondo sólo era un niño pequeño de 3 añitos, asustado y lloroso que sólo buscaba consuelo y unos brazos que lo protegieran.

Mientras tanto, Connor irrumpió en el departamento de Marissa…

-no queremos hacer ruido-le recordo Gunn.

-no importa, parece que salió-observo Fred.

-esto es asqueroso, no sé cómo algunos pueden vivir así-dijo Charles.

-ayuda mucho estar muerto-dijo Winifred.

-sí, otra razón más para seguir viviendo-

-oye, ¿Qué creen? Yo diría que por el olor, todavía vive aquí-dijo Catelyn.

-deberíamos esperar a que llegue-dijo Fred.

-no, no tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Connor que acababa de encontrar unos auriculares con música. La vampiresa salto del techo.

Después de un rato de pelear con ella…

-Marissa, calma, sólo queremos hablar-dijo Fred. Mientras Connor la amenazaba con una espada.

-yo no sé nada-dijo enseguida ella.

-¿Eres adivina?-pregunto Gunn, con sarcasmo.

-no-

-entonces dejanos hacer las preguntas-dijo Catelyn.

-¿Conoces los faroles cerca de la playa?-pregunto Fred.

-no-

-antes solías cazar ahí-dijo Gunn.

-ah, esos faroles-dijo Marissa, sonriendo.

-hace tres meses un amigo nuestro desapareció allí-dijo Gunn.

-¿Alto, guapo, cabello raro?-pregunto la vampiresa.

-¿Lo viste?-pregunto Fred.

-veo muchas cosas, ¿A quién le importa?-

-es mi padre, si sabes…-dijo Connor, alejando la espada. Marissa los golpeo y se tiro por una ventana.

-¡Nunca bajes la guardia! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirtelo?!-grito Gunn, enojado. Connor se tiro por la ventana rota.

-¡CONNOR!-gritaron Catelyn y Fred, corriendo a ver.

-si no está muerto, lo voy a matar-dijo Gunn, furioso.

Y en el techo…

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-exigió saber Connor.

-oye, lo que haya visto o no haya visto, no importa. Vamos, guapo-dijo Marissa, volviendo a su cara de humana –será nuestro secreto-

Connor le clavo la estaca, matandola al instante.

-¡Connor!-rugió Gunn.

Connor, en un ataque de pánico, se rompió un poco la manga de la camiseta y se lastimo con la misma estaca.

-¿Te encuentrás bien?-le pregunto Fred, preocupada.

-sí, pero me ataco. No tuve opción-dijo Connor, refiriéndose a que la mato.

-la hubieras tenido si no estuvieras todo el tiempo tratando de ser el héroe, ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?!-le comenzo a gritar Gunn. Connor agarro a su hermana de la muñeca y se la llevo con él, lejos -¡Tres meses trabajando en esto y hace polvo nuestra única pista!-se queja Charles.

-sabes cuánto desean encontrar a Ángel, ¿Cómo crees que se sienten ellos?-le dijo Fred.

-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! No me hablan mucho-

-con todo lo que han sufrido, debes tener un poco de paciencia, Charles. Son sólo dos críos-

-¿Estás segura? Hijos de dos vampiros, que yo sepa eso era imposible. Y saltar de un sexto piso sin romperse la cabeza, me hace pensar que tal vez no sea sólo un crío-

-son los hijos de Ángel, sólo importa eso-dijo Fred, yéndose.

Y mientras tanto, Wesley discutía con Antonio…

-por última vez, niño, baja allí o yo mismo te bajo allí-lo amenazo.

-por favor, Wes, no sé nadar-dijo Antonio, rompiendo a llorar. Wesley nunca había visto así al joven, bueno, sí una vez cuando le pego y luego lo metió al armario.

Antonio estaba resentido con el inglés todavía. Hasta entonces, nadie le había puesto una mano encima para disciplinarlo. Holtz lo había amenazado un par de veces, pero nunca le había pegado. Sus padre adoptivos eran muy buenos con él, y jamás se enojaban. Pero cuando se enredo con lo de la venganza para Angelus/Ángel, Wesley lo encontró tan rápido como si fuera Flash. Y la forma en que lo castigo por gritarle groserias y no querer confesar, lo había hecho resentirse más.

-está bien. Lo hubieras dicho antes-dijo Wesley, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-sé que suena raro porque tengo un barco y eso. Pero no sé nadar, en serio-sollozo Antonio.

-ya, okey. Tranquilo, chico-dijo Wesley, sonriendo y abrazándolo. Antonio jadeo y se dejo abrazar por un rato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía un abrazo sincero.

Wesley saco el cofre con Ángel adentro y…

-felicitaciones, eres el gran héroe-se burlo, ya totalmente rehecho, Antonio -tus amigos te harán una fiesta, me pregunto que tendrá el pastel-

En eso, Ángel agarro a Wesley del cuello. Pero luego el inglés logro calmarlo y lo llevo a otra parte del barco, para tratarlo.

-¿Sangre?-pregunto Antonio, viendo lo que estaba por darle Wesley a Ángel.

-de animal-respondió Wesley.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? No va a irse a ninguna parte-

-un vampiro puede existir sin comer pero el daño cerebral por un ayuno prolongado puede ser catastrófico-dijo Wesley, Ángel tosió –despacio, tranquilo-

-tantos esfuerzos para salvar a ese bicho. ¿Para qué? ¿Un final feliz? ¿Todo como antes? Te odio, todos te odian y nunca te perdonarán-dijo Antonio.

Connor y Catelyn acababan de volver al hotel…

-¿Van a gritarme otra vez?-pregunto Connor, enojado y mirando a sus tíos y a su hermano mayor.

-no, sin gritos-dijo Fred.

-él parece tener ganas de gritar-dijo Connor, mirando a Gunn.

-mentira-

-siempre grita-dijo Catelyn.

-no voy a gritar-dijo Gunn, enojado.

-¿Dónde andaban?-pregunto Fred.

-fuera-dijo Connor, ignorandolos y yéndose con Catelyn.

-estabamos preocupados-dijo Gunn, causando que se detenieran.

-lo siento-dijeron los mellizos.

-no deberíamos irnos solos-dijo Catelyn.

-sí, ya deberíamos saberlo-admitió Connor.

-es por esa cabeza hueca-dijo Gunn, dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca a su sobrino.

-eres igual que papá. Él siempre anda por ahí metiendose en problemas-dijo Spike.

-yo no soy cómo él-se quejo el chico.

-no eres tan fuerte todavía…-

-no me importa lo que pienses-le espeto Connor a su hermano.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Spike, enfadado.

-ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no se van y se turnan para ducharse?-propuso Fred, siempre lista para detener una pelea fraternal.

-de acuerdo-dijeron los adolescentes al unísono y se fueron arriba.

-queremos acercarnos y mira lo que hace, sigue molestando…cómo si quisiera que explotaramos-comento Gunn.

-sin Ángel aquí, ustedes son los modelos a seguir-les dijo Fred –que no se les suba a la cabeza-dijo, tocándole la punta de la nariz a Spike y luego besando a Gunn.

En eso, reciben una llamada.

Y un ratitín más tarde…

-Wes, sé que aún sigues molesto conmigo. Pero quería pedirte mis sinceras disculpas, en serio, no sé en que estabas pensando-dijo Antonio, claramente arrepentido de sus actos.

-ese es tu problema, Toni. Actúas por impulsos, haces un desastre y después te pones a reflexionar y no al réves-dijo Wesley, molesto.

-perdón…-susurro él, poniendo cara de cachorrito. Wesley sonrió y aprovechando que el muchacho estaba sentado, le dio un ligero apretón en el muslo y una palmadita en la rodilla y en el hombro.

-está bien, niño, te perdono-

-gracias. Creí que me ibas a encerrar en el armario o castigar o algo así-

-tranquilo, eso lo haré luego-

El joven lo miro con horror.

-digo, a lo de castigarte-se retracto el inglés.

-pero, Wes, ya me castigaste el otro día-comenzo a gimotear el chico.

-eso fue por decirme esas palabrotas ese día. Lo de esta noche va a ser por faltarme el respeto hoy, Antonio-

-¡Jm! Me va a doler-

-sí, estoy seguro. Pero no serás el único que tenga incómodidad para sentarse, esos mellizos…digamos que su padre no los dejará irse de rositas-dijo Wesley, Antonio hizo una mueca de pánico que en el fondo al inglés le agrado. Le erizó el pelo y se fue a ver a Ángel.

Los mellizos estaban jugando en su Game Boy y en su Game Girl, despreocupados de cualquier cosa. En eso, llega Fred que hace nada se había enterado de lo que sus adorables sobrinitos habían hecho hace nada más ni nada menos que tres meses.

Los inocentes y tiernos como lobeznos, Connor y Catelyn, ya no eran nada de eso. Sus tíos estaban furiosos, cada uno de ellos. Hasta Andrew estaba furioso aunque su padre lo había mandado a la cama de una nalgada para que dejara de escuchar conversaciones de adultos y se fuera a dormir.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los chicos, mirando a su tía.

-les traígo esto-dijo Fred, que llevaba una bandeja con dos vasos de leche y dos emparedados.

-no tengo hambre-murmuro Catelyn.

-ustedes siempre tienen hambre-dijo Fred, riendo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Connor, comilón como siempre.

-para ti, mortadela. Para Kate, jamón-dijo Fred.

-¿Sin tomates?-pregunto Connor.

-¿Sin los bordes del pan?-pregunto Catelyn.

-sin tomates y sin los bordes del pan-respondió Fred, ya se había aprendido los caprichitos de sus sobrinos.

Los chicos enseguida se levantaron para agarrar la comida.

-¿Qué se dice?-dijo Fred.

-gracias-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer sus sandwiches.

-¿Sigue enfadado?-pregunto el chico, refiriendose a su hermano.

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo Fred.

-lo siento…-

-no me imagino lo que han sufrido, niño. Secuestrado por esos malditos, críados en ese sitio…debió de ser horrible. Sé que aún siguen sufriendo pero…-dijo Fred e hizo una pausa –se los prometo, no será ni la mitad del dolor que le hicieron sentir a su padre-

Eso dejo perplejos a nuestros protagonistas, Fred electrocuto a Connor con un táser y Catelyn logro escapar. Pero Katheryn la golpeo, causando que le sangrara un poco la nariz y dejándola inconsciente. Luego le dio un golpe en la nuca a Connor, ayudando a Fred, y también lo dejo insconciente.

-dulces sueños, malvados cuñados-dijo Katheryn, con enojo.

Después, los ataron en dos sillas…

-¿Crees que Ángel sintió eso cuando se lo hiciste? ¿Grito como tú?-le pregunto Fred a Connor que por un momento sólo lo veían como el viejo Steven.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-exigió saber Catelyn.

-aha, ni lo intenten-les advirtió Gunn.

-nos ha llamado un viejo amigo-comento Fred.

-está jugando a ser capitán. Está dando vueltas por ahí con su barco-agrego Gunn.

-¡Con Ángel!-dijo Fred, mirando a sus sobrinos.

La verdad es que los adolescentes se veían bastante asustados ahora.

-así es, niños. Papi vuelve a casa y me parece que les va a dar unos azotes-advirtió Gunn. Cosa que hizo que nuestros protagonistas se removieran en sus sillas.

-por no mencionar que los va a reprender…y en serio espero que muy duro-dijo Katheryn.

- _¡A estado ahí abajo tres meses y ustedes lo sabían!_ -dijo Fred, furiosa.

-no logro entenderlo. Aquí les hemos dado un hogar, los hemos cuidado todo este tiempo… ¡¿Cómo han podido?!-grito Fred, electrocutando a Samantha, digo, a Catelyn.

-¡FRED!-grito Gunn, separandolas. Ella se echo a llorar en los brazos de su novio.

Mientras que los mellizos miraban con odio a esas personas que decían llamarse "su familia".

Luego de poner a Ángel en el auto, Wesley miro a Antonio…

-Sr. Wyndam/Pryce, por favor, no me deje solo-dijo Antonio, largandose a llorar como un niño.

-Toni, Toni, Antonio, respira. Tranquilo, no te dejaré solo-

-pero es que muchos lo hicieron-

-lo sé. Pero yo no. Aún tengo que castigarte, muchachito. No te lograrás librar tan rápido de mí-dijo Wesley, erizandole el cabello. El chico rió.

-entonces… ¿Es cierto?-

-¿Qué?-

-el demonio ese…Lorne. Dijo que habías logrado adoptarme-dijo Antonio, con los ojos brillandole de la alegría.

-¡Oh, sí! Te lo iba a decir. Pero al final dijeron que no necesitaban tu firma…-dijo Wesley, el chico se mordió los labios –tranquilo, lo sé y no estoy molesto. Pero hacerte pasar por un mayor de edad es algo grave. Pudieron haberte encerrado en un reformatorio, hijo-

Esa palabra hizo que se le cayeran las lágrimas de felicidad.

-lo sé. Perdón. No volverá a suceder-

-me aseguraré de que no. Ahora, andado, Toni-dijo Wesley, dándole un beso en la frente. El chico hizo un gemido -¿Pasa algo malo?-

-él hacía lo mismo-

-Antonio, ya paso-

-mi padre adoptivo murió, Sr. Wyndam/Pryce. Me protegió y se dejo matar-

-lo sé. Calma. No te sucederá otra vez. Nadie intenta hacerte daño-dijo Wesley, con suavidad.

-eso dicen todos…snifff…y después se marchan y te dejan solito. Como dejar a un gato sin garras abandonado en la carretera, para que sobreviva solo-sollozo con más fuerza.

-necesito que confies en mí, hijo, ¿Lo haces?-le pregunto Wesley, dolido.

-siiii, papi-dijo Antonio, luego se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Wesley sonrió feliz

-ese es mi niño. Vamos-

-un inglés y un español. Es irónico, pero he visto cosas peores-dijo, bromista, el chico.

Antonio no tenía 24 años, sino 15 para cumplir 16.

-habría hecho cualquier cosa por ellos…ahora sólo quiero hacerles daño-confeso Fred.

-adelante, haznos más daño, Fred-dijo Catelyn, enojada.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le grito ella.

-nos da igual-dijo Connor, tan enojado como su hermana.

-te acostumbras-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

-no les importa nada, ¿Verdad? No tienen nada dentro-dijo Fred, acercándose a ellos.

-¿No nos abres para comprobarlo?-dijo, con insolencia, Connor.

-¡¿Por qué abandonaron a su padre?!-

-esa cosa no es nuestro padre-gruño la chica.

-sí que lo es-dijo Gunn, harto de lo irrespetuosos que se habían vuelto sus sobrinos.

-tuvo lo que se merecía-dijo el chico.

-¿Y que nos merecíamos nosotros?-pregunto Fred, acallándolos.

En eso, se abrió la puerta principal y todos salieron corriendo (menos los mellizos, claro está). Groo y Lorne se iban a llevar a Ángel a su habitación, para cuidarlo.

En eso, se escucharon ruidos provenientes del comedor…

-¡Connor y Catelyn!-grito Fred y se fueron a ver.

Connor tiro a un lado a Gunn y Catelyn como toque final, electrocuto a Fred con su propio táser.

Se iban a largar, cuando los sorprendió su mismísimo padre…

-sientense…ahora-les ordeno Ángel.

Ellos intentaron no mostrar miedo, pero a eso apestaban, a miedo. Retrocedieron un paso y con valentía casi fingida…

-estás débil para vencernos-

-¿De verdad lo creen?-pregunto Ángel, algo irónico.

Los dos adolescentes sabían bien ahora que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo…y no exactamente del océano. Así que agarraron las sillas dónde antes habían estado amarrados y se sentaron lo más bravucones posibles.

"Así es, niños. Papi vuelve a casa y me parece que les va a dar unos azotes" su mente corrió en ese pensamiento, lo que les había advertido su tío Gunn.

-bueno, ¿Qué tal el verano?-dijo Ángel, una vez sentado -el mío muy bien. He visto peces, me he muerto de hambre, he tenido alucinaciones…-

-te lo mereces-se apresuraron a contestar los mellizos.

-porque mate a Holtz y a Justine, pero no lo hice. Quise decirselos cuando estaban tirandome al agua…pero no me sabía toda la película. Su amigo Antonio planeo todo, falsifico una escena del crimen para que ustedes creyeran que había matado a sus padres adoptivos…para que ustedes me odiaran-les explico Ángel.

Los mellizos no pudieron evitar un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento. Nadie había matado a sus padres, habían sido engañados por su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sin embargo, se las arreglaron para mantenerse "duros".

-aún así…te lo merecías-dijeron, finalmente.

-lo que yo me merezco es opinable. Pero te aseguro que es muy diferente querer vengarse de alguien y hacerlo. Y ahora…la pregunta es: ¿Qué se merecen?-

Eso fue todo, los chiquillos entraron en pánico y Connor sólo atino a levantarse de la silla…sólo para ser empujado por Ángel contra al pared.

-papi no ha terminado de hablar-dijo Ángel al ver que Catelyn se levantaba en defensa de su hermano mellizo. Pero claro, que a ella no la empujaría porque era su princesa, incluso si ella con Connor lo habían tirado al fondo del mar –Wesley y Antonio me lo han contado todo. Y lo que merecen depende de una respuesta…: ¿Le han hecho daño a su padrino o a su hermano mayor?-pregunto, con mucha seriedad.

-no-dijo Connor.

-no-dijo Catelyn.

-miente-gruño Fred.

-los ha estado hiriendo desde que desapareciste-dijo Gunn, aunque en parte era cierto…pero ni Lorne ni Spike los delatarían por el mismo amor que les tenían.

-estamos diciendo la verdad, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Connor, aterrado.

-sí, lo sé. Lo puedo ver. Me han mentido bastante para poder notar la diferencia. La verdad les suena mejor, menos nasal, ¿Saben? Levántate, Connor-le ordeno el vampiro -lo que me han hecho es inconcebible, Connor y Catelyn. Pero una vez estuve cien años atrapado en otra dimensión con mi novia, así que unos meses en el mar me han dado perspectiva. Una perspectiva muy curiosa. He podido pensar en nosotros, en el mundo,…nada en el mundo es como debería. Es duro, cruel. Y por eso luchamos, ¿Comprenden? No importa de dónde vengamos, lo que hayamos hecho o sufrido, o que ayudemos a los demás. Vivimos como si el mundo fuera perfecto para mostrarle lo que puede ser-dijo, en un tono muy serio. Los mellizos agacharon la cabeza -no son parte de eso pero espero que lo sean. Los amo, Connor y Catelyn. Vayan a su habitación-agrego, acercandose a sus hijos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-no podemos decir lo mismo-escupió Connor, mientras que con su hermana miraban con odio a su padre biológico.

En eso, entro Andrew a la habitación, soñoliento y resfregandose los ojos.

-William, llevate a tu hijo-

-¡ABUELITO!-grito Andrew, corriendo hacía Ángel.

-hola, Anakin-dijo su abuelo, alzándolo y llenandole de besitos la carita.

-yo también estoy alegrosito de verte, abue-dijo Andrew, riendo.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Les hiciste caso a tu papi y a tu mami?-pregunto Ángel, con ternura.

-siiii…bueno, casi. Pero tío Conn y tía Kate se portaron mal, muy mal-dijo Andrew, desaprobando con la cabeza.

-sí, ya lo sé. Y por eso, el abuelo les dará un correctivo. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los niñitos que le hacen daño a sus papis, ¿no?-dijo Ángel, rápidamente Andrew se llevo las manos a la colita y asintió con la cabeza.

-ven, Andy, debes dormir. Que el abuelito tiene cosas que hacer-dijo Spike, tomando a su hijo de los brazos de su padre.

-mamiii, ¿Me vas a contar un cuento?-pregunto Andrew, estirando los brazos para que Katheryn lo alzara.

-todos los que quieras, bebé-le dijo ella, poniendolo de pie, llevándolo de la manita a su habitación y recostandolo de nuevo en su camita.

-papá, no te enojes con ellos. Sé que es terrible lo que hicieron, pero…-

-William-lo cortó Ángel.

-no es su culpa, sé que tú tampoco los culpas. Hicieron un gran trabajo ayudando en el hotel y…-siguió insistiendo Spike.

-Will, basta. ¿En serio quieres irte a dormir calentito el primer día que llego?-dijo Ángel, perdiendo poco a poco los estribos.

-no, papi-dijo Spike, ruborizándose.

-ustedes dos, a su habitación-les volvio a ordenar a los mellizos.

Los chicos hicieron algunos mohínes y pucheros y se fueron a su dormitorio. Papá llego…

-¡Termina de una vez! Echanos a la calle, matanos. Pero hagas lo que hagas, una cosa como tú nunca será nuestro padre-espeto Catelyn.

-oh, no, mi niñita. Soy su papi y los papis no hacen eso con sus hijitos…por muy traviesos, malos, despiadados, manipuladores, engañadores, mentirosos, irrespetuosos, desobedientes o crueles que estos hayan sido estos-dijo Ángel, sonriendo.

Catelyn puso una cara más propia de Darla, eso hizo a su padre estremecerse…sus hijos eran 1/2 como él y 1/2 como Darla.

-no somos tus hijos-escupió Connor.

-sí que lo son. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que sí-dijo Ángel, ya bastante harto de la rebeldía de esos mellizos.

-¡Pffff!-

-no quiero un resoplido por respuesta. Quiero un "sí, papá"-

-sí,…pa…papá-dijo Connor, con dificultad.

-¿Kate?-

-sí, monstruo-

-te dejaré pasar eso. Pasemos a la parte del castigo-

-ah, no, eso sí que no. Los únicos que nos disciplinaban eran nuestros padres-dijo Catelyn, con toda la intención de darle un golpe bajo a Ángel.

-pues aquí sólo son mis mocosos. Así que yo, su hermano, su padrino, su madrina y sus tíos tienen todo el derecho de disciplinarlos-

-¡Huuuy! Qué miedo, Angelus-se burlo Connor.

-no soy Angelus. No sé cómo hacerles entender eso. Les entra por una oreja y les sale por la otra-

Los mellizos se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros.

-bien, si así es cómo quieren tomar esto. Pues perfecto. Tres meses sin esos jueguitos suyos, ni televisión, ni computadora, sin celular, y sobre todo sin salidas y sin más cacerías-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Esa era la reacción tan esperada. Los mellizos eran típicos adolescentes.

-no es justo, papá, no es justo-se quejo enseguidita Connor.

-eres tan malo, tan feo y malo-dijo Catelyn, enojada.

-¿Prefieren una azotaina al día por los tres meses seguidos que me tuvieron bajo el mar?-

-no-dijeron los chicos, avergonzados.

-que bien. Mañana seguiremos hablando. Y no crean que se han salvado de la azotaina, sé que es la primera vez. Pero lo que hicieron fue muy grave-dijo Ángel, con un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

Los chicos sólo fruncieron el ceño.

-buenas noches, Conn-dijo el vampiro y le dio un beso en la frente a su príncipe –buenas noches, Kate-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a su princesa. Y se retiro del cuarto.

Nuestros protagonistas se movieron por todo el cuarto, muy MUY frustrados. Todo había salido mal. Ese maldito debía morir, no volver para hacerles miserable las vidas. Esto era tan desesperante. ¡Maldita sea! Debieron haberlo matado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Fue tanto el insomnio, que Lorne termino llamandoles la atención, cosa que no era nada usual. Y finalmente se fueron a dormir, pero luego de que Lorne y Cordelia, sus padrinos, les hablaran con tanta comprensión y su padre les dijera palabras tan cariñosas, recordaron meláncolicamente a sus padres adoptivos, y se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa.

Al igual que Antonio en su nueva casa, nunca se había sentido tan protegido.

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, ahí lo tienen. El final feliz…relativamente hablando.

Pero esto no se acaba aquí, aún los esperan muchas aventuras a nuestros jovenes protagonistas…


	7. Enmendando lo necesario

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, castigo corporal y temas médicos. Si a usted le incomoda alguno de estos temas mencionados, ¡Por favor, no lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 7: Enmendando lo necesario**

Era un típico día soleado en Los Ángeles.

Ángel desperto a sus chiquitines.

Luego de que estuvieran despiertos…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-dijo Catelyn, poniéndose pálida y señalando el cinturón doblado en dos que llevaba el vampiro en una mano.

-no, no, no, no… ¿Nos vas a pegar con eso?-pregunto Connor, alarmado.

-sólo tres veces. Por los tres meses que me mantuvieron en el mar-dijo Ángel, haciendo una mueca.

-Connor es el mayor, así que él debe ir primero-dijo Catelyn con velocidad. Su hermano la miro incrédulo.

-me parece justo. Sólo serán unas 15 nalgadas con la mano y tres con el cinturón. Catelyn, ponte cara a la pared. Connor, pantalón y ropa interior abajo-ordeno Ángel, poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Eso es para niños, Ángel!-grito la adolescente, enojada.

-es papá, princesa-dijo Ángel, dándole una palmadita en la boca.

-maldito demonio. Eso es lo que eres. Nuestros padres nos lo advirtieron-dijo ella, con bronca.

-¿Y no te dijeron que las niñas bonitas no dicen esas palabrotas tan feas, y mucho menos a sus papis?-dijo Ángel, como si fuera una bebé. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre a Catelyn, ¡Ella tenía 16 años, no era ninguna bebita!

-tranquila. Sólo has lo que te ordeno-le dijo Connor a su hermana, apretandole ligeramente el hombro.

-bien-gruño ella y se puso en una esquina con las manos en la nuca como le habían enseñado sus padres que debía hacer cuando se portaba mal y debía reflexionar sobre sus acciones.

Connor lentamente se bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer.

-ven, trataré de que sea rápido-dijo Ángel y coloco suavemente a su hijo en su regazo.

Pudo ver a Connor haciéndose el valiente aunque otra vez apestara a miedo. Él no quería eso, lo último que quería era que sus hijos le tuvieran miedo…vale, quería que le tuvieran respeto y el típico temor de ser regañados o castigados cuando hacían una travesura. Pero no quería que ellos le tuvieran miedo al punto de creer que los iba a dañar, echar a la calle o incluso matar.

 _ **¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!**_

El sonido de las palmadas fueron rápidamente acompañados por los aullidos, gritos, gimoteos, suplicas, disculpas y llanto descontrolado de Connor.

-¡Noooo! ¡Papi, no! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Buaaa, buaaa!-lloro con más fuerza el chico al ver que Ángel agarraba el cinto.

-hijo, tranquilo. Sólo serán tres-dijo Ángel, e hizo silbar el cinturón en el aire. Eso inquieto demasiado a los mellizos.

Catelyn por primera vez en su vida (o una de las pocas veces) sintió miedo de la muerte. Ese monstruo de seguro estaba desollando vivo a su hermano.

 _ **¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!**_

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE ESTOY EN UNA PESADILLA!-grito Connor, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-lo siento, Conn, hijito, pero no. Shhhhhh…ya paso, tranquilo, calma, respira. Si sigues llorando así te vas a enfermar-dijo Ángel, subiendole la ropa y meciendolo en sus brazos.

-gracias por corregirme. No lo volveré a hacer. Te quiero, papito-dijo Connor, abrazándose a su cuello. Catelyn soltó un gruñidito al oír la última frase, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Esa bestia había echado a perder a su hermano mellizo!

-yo te quiero más, príncipe-dijo Ángel, dándole un beso en la frente –ahora, ve dónde está tu hermana y pon tu cara a la pared. ¡Catelyn! Ven aquí-

-si crees que te voy a dejar que me des una paliza, estás más loco de lo que pensé-le espeto Catelyn, bajando las manos y dándose la vuelta para mirar fijamente a su padre biológico.

-no es una paliza, hija. Sólo son nalgadas. Pantalón y ropa interior abajo-dijo Ángel, con suavidad.

-Catelyn…-dijo Connor al ver la cara de "lo voy a matar" de su hermana.

-¡Está bien, de acuerdo!-dijo ella, enojada. Espero a que Connor se pusiera de cara a la pared y se bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer femenino.

Al igual que había hecho con Connor, Ángel agarro la muñeca de su hija y la coloco con suavidad sobre su regazo.

 _ **¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!**_

Catelyn podía ser la menor de los mellizos, pero era dura y terca para doblegarse…y en especial para dejarse llevar por un maldito chupasangre como Ángel. Tardo más que su hermano en comenzar a aullar, gritar, gimotear, suplicar, pedir disculpas y llorar descontroladamente…pero finalmente lo hizo.

Y cuando oyó nuevamente el silbido del cinturón en el aire, tan sólo se mordió el labio inferior y se aferro a la pierna del vampiro.

 _ **¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!**_

-sniff…sniff…perdón. Gracias por corregirme. No se repetira,…papá-dijo Catelyn, con cierta dificultad.

-eso espero. Ven, mi princesa. Quiero oírlo-dijo Ángel, subiendole la ropa y comenzando a mecerla. Catelyn sabía a lo que se refería y no le gustaba la idea, para nada.

-te…te tengo cariño, papito-cedió ella.

" _Bueno, algo es algo"_ Penso Ángel

-yo también y mucho-dijo Ángel, dándole un beso en la frente. La sento en una pierna y llamo a Connor para que se sentara en la otra –los amo a los dos y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, ¿Lo saben, verdad?-

-sí, papá-dijeron los mellizos, a mala gana.

-me alegro. Ahora, cambiense de ropa y bajen a desayunar. Que la forma en que gritaban y lloraban, sus tíos y muy en especial sus padrinos, su hermano, su primo y su sobrino, deben estar pensando que los torture-dijo Ángel, dándoles un beso en la sien

Los chicos hicieron media sonrisa y se vistieron. Acto seguido bajaron a desayunar…

-dime, Toni, ¿Cómo es que nuestro mejor amigo de la infancia se convirtió ahora en nuestro primo?-dijo Connor, con cierta ironía, mientras le alborotaba el pelo a Antonio.

-es…una larga historia, chico-dijo Antonio, riendo –pero ahora soy Anthony Marthyn Wyndam/Pryce-agrego, con mucho orgullo.

-¿Ah, si?-pregunto Catelyn, curiosa.

-sí, fue idea mía y él acepto. Ya es oficialmente mi hijo adoptivo y…su primo-dijo Wesley, sonriendo.

-fabuloso. Quiero decir…que mal-dijo Connor, fingiendo estar molesto.

-con todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que es una buena noticia-dijo Catelyn, sonriendo y pellizcándole el brazo a su hermano.

-¡Auchy! Serás estúpida, hermanita-refunfuño Connor, sobandose el brazo. Ella rodo los ojos.

-no más palabrotas, Junior-dijo Gunn, dándole una colleja.

-¡Ouch! Sí, tío Gunn-dijo Connor, molesto.

-menos mal, con tanto escandalo…creí que papá les estaba dando con el gato de nueve colas-dijo Spike, mirando a sus hermanos.

-jajá, muuuuy gracioso, William-dijo Connor, cruzandose de brazos.

-lo irónico es que el gato de nueve colas ni siquiera es un gato-dijo Catelyn, resoplando.

-¡TÍO CONN, TÍA KATE!-grito Andrew, corriendo hacía ellos.

-hola, Andy-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunto el niño, preocupado.

-sí, tranquilo. Tu abuelo fue bastante…indulgente con nosotros-dijo Catelyn, tocándole la punta de la nariz a Andrew.

-¡Dile eso a mi trasero!-grito Connor, que seguía algo resentido con su padre aunque no lo demostrara frente a él.

-¡Dios, Connor! ¡Eres tan melodramático!-grito Catelyn, fastidiada.

-no puedes decir blasfemias-le dijo Connor, moviendo el dedo índice enfrente de la nariz de su hermana.

-¡Jooo!-se quejo ella.

-¿Cómo están mis ahijados favoritos?-pregunto Lorne, acariciandoles el pelo.

-padrino, somos tus únicos ahijados-se quejo Connor, aunque disfrutaba del cariño del demonio.

-ya… ¿Les duele todavía?-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Catelyn, haciéndose la desentendida.

-ya saben-dijo Lorne, riendo.

-sí, el culo nos duele a horrores-dijo Connor, molesto.

-Connor-le advirtió Gunn.

-pero…umh…creo que lo mereciamos-dijo Catelyn.

-sí, les hacía mucha falta-dijo Spike, evitando las miradas de los mellizos.

-les pondré crema más tarde-dijo Lorne, con simpatía.

-gracias, padrino-dijeron los chicos, algo vergonzosos.

-hoy tienen turno al doctor. Quiero decir, tenemos-comento Wesley.

-¡MENTIROSO!-grito Anthony (Antonio), enojado. Todos giraron a mirarlo –dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar especial. No dijiste que fuera a un consultorio, ¡Eso no tiene nada de especial o lindo!-

-te presentaré a un buen amigo mío-dijo Wesley, con una gran paciencia.

-¡Sí, un puto doctor!-

-Anthony-le advirtió Gunn.

-lo siento-murmuro el chico, cruzandose de brazos.

-así que…ni siquiera eras mayor de edad, ¿eh? Tienes un año menos que nosotros. Que niño tan travieso-dijo Connor, tironeandole ligeramente el pelo a su reciente primo.

-sí, lo que sea, Conn-dijo Anthony, haciendo un mohín.

Los mellizos se sentaron a la mesa. Y todos comenzaron a comer.

-siempre quise un hijo, o una hija-confeso Wesley, mirando con aire paternal a Anthony.

-y con Anthony ganaste las dos cosas-dijo Connor, burlón. Su primo le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa –maldito español-

-Tony, ya te vi. Deja de patear a Connor-lo regaño Fred.

-pero, tía Fred, él me esta molestando-se quejo Anthony, como si tuviera cinco años.

-Connor, no molestes a Anthony-

-sí, tía Fred-dijo Connor, rodando los ojos.

-no le revolees los ojos a tu tía, Connor Ángel-lo regaño Ángel, entrando en el comedor.

-lo siento, ¿De acuerdo?-

-así que…un español, ¿Ah?-dijo Spike, para cambiar de conversación.

Anthony se levanto de la silla, claramente enfurecido. Toda su vida se había tragado la historia de que a sus padres adoptivos los había matado Drusilla, la vampiresa que convirtió a Spike.

-¡TU MADRE MATÓ A LA MÍA, MALDITO WILLIAM EL SANGUINARIO!-le grito, furioso.

Aunque Wesley sabía cómo se sentía su hijo, no iba a permitir esas faltas de respeto. Así que simplemente lo agarro de la mano, se sento en otra silla y lo coloco en su regazo. Inmediatamente, Anthony comenzo a resistirse.

-lamento mucho si esto ofende a alguien. Pero tengo que darle una lección a mi hijo-fue lo único que dijo Wesley.

-papito, no lo hagas-dijo Anthony, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo entre el enojo y la vergüenza.

-está bien por nosotros-dijeron los mellizos.

-creo que se lo ha buscado esta vez-dijo Gunn.

-no le vendrían mal unas nalgaditas-dijo Fred.

-para nada, le hacen mucha falta-dijo Ángel.

-umh…quizás fue un poco irrespetuoso-dijo Lorne.

-tío Wes, estás enojado conmigo no con él-dijo Spike, que no quería ver cómo su tío disciplinaba a su primo.

-no, Spike. Esto no es por enseñarme el dedo, sacarme la lengua,…ni siquiera por llamarme "maldito traidor". Esto se trata de respetar a todos los miembros de la familia. Y sí, Anthony Marthyn, cuando digo todos es TODOS. No voy a dejarte pasar que seas descortés con tus mayores. Y decirle cosas tan feas y falsas a tu primo Spike es un gran NO-regaño el inglés y comenzo a propinarle unas buenas nalgadas sobre la ropa. Anthony lloraba tan desaforadamente que parecía cómo si lo estuvieran matando.

-pero él es un vampiro, paaaaa-sollozo el adolescente cuando por fin logró hablar.

-sí, lo es. Pero es bueno y tiene alma. Te lo dije tantas veces que ya no me queda otra que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y azotarte hasta que berrees como el mocoso insolente que eres. Y por cierto, Drusilla ya no es la Sire de Spike. Ángel el Sire de Spike, y su padre más que nada. Y por ende, se convierte en tu primo-le dijo Wesley, con severidad.

-se volverá contra ti. No podrá evitarlo, él es así. Pronto se volverá contra ti y tus amigos. ¡Mejor clávale una estaca!-grito Anthony, mientras le corrían lágrimas de frustración por todo el rostro.

-Spike es de la familia, Anthony. ¿Cómo se debe tratar a la familia? ¿Clavandoles una estaca? Estoy bastante seguro de que Mateo y Ana no te enseñaron eso, ni siquiera Holtz y Justine. ¡Y estoy aún más seguro de que yo tampoco te enseñe eso!-dijo Wesley. Pudo sentir el dolor de su hijo luego de nombrar a sus difuntos padres adoptivos.

-tío Wesley, estás siendo demasiado duro con él-dijo Connor, que conocía más que bien el pasado de Antonio.

-Fred, trae el cepillo de cabello-dijo Wesley, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de sus sobrinos y los lloriqueos constantes de su hijo.

-no, Wesley, es excesivo-dijo Fred, oponiendose a que seguir viendo como era castigado Anthony.

-Wes, hoy tiene que ir al doctor. Creo que si le sigues pegando, pues…probablemente se resienta contigo-dijo Ángel.

-está bien-dijo y puso de pie a su hijo. Anthony quería un abrazo y Wesley se sento de nuevo a desayunar.

-Wesley, dale un abrazo. Fuiste muy duro al decirle esas cosas. Él no tiene la culpa de que…hayan matado a su familia-dijo Ángel, molesto por la incomprensión de su amigo.

-snifff…él ya no me quiere-sollozo Anthony.

-¡Para con la obra de teatro, Anthony!-le grito Wesley, cansado de la actitud del chico.

-con todo lo que ha sufrido, debes tener más paciencia, Wesley-le dijo Fred, más cansada de su actitud que la de su sobrino.

-¡PACIENCIA! ¡Debería soltarme el cinturón y darle unos buenos correazos! ¡Me tiene harto con toda esa pantomima de cachorro apaleado!-grito Wesley, dando un golpe a la mesa. Ángel perdió los estribos, lo agarro y le estampo la cara en la pared –no, no, no hablaba en serio. ¡Ángel, no!-grito el inglés cuando el vampiro le desabrocho el cinturón y tiro hacía abajo su pantalón.

-el show comenzó, muchachos-dijo Spike, divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus hermanitos.

-¿Por qué el tío Ángel le bajo el pantalón a papá?-pregunto Anthony, confundido y secandose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter. Fred lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-porque tío Wes fue un niño malo-dijo Andrew, serio y desaprobando con la cabeza.

-vamos a cambiarte la ropa, ¿Si, Andy?-dijo Katheryn, tomando la manito de su pequeñín. No quería que su hijo presenciara a su abuelo castigando a su…tío abuelo.

-sí, mami. ¿Puedo ponerme hoy la camiseta de Batman?-

-claro, cielito. Lo que sea para mi bebé-dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y se lo llevo a su habitación.

 _ **¡PLAFFF, PLAFFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFFF!**_

-¡Aaaay, ay, ay, aaaay, ouch, mierda! ¡Ángel, para! ¡No hice nada malo!-grito Wesley, intentando alejarse. Ángel, le agarro un brazo y se lo "doblo" detrás de la espalda -¡ÁNGEL, BASTA! ¡Estoy muy viejo para esto! ¡¿Por qué no me hablas?! _***¡PLAFFFF!***_ -

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi sobrino?! ¡MI SOBRINO! Es un niño, un niño apenas. No me interesa si se hizo pasar por un mayor de edad. ¡Tiene apenas 12 años!-dijo Ángel, calmado pero el enojo se le escapaba de a poco.

-¡TIENE 15, ÁNGEL!-

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF!***_

-¡No me importa! Es aún más pequeño que Connor y Catelyn. Debes tener paciencia con él. Ha tenido una infancia llena de padecimientos. Sus padres biológicos lo abandonaron, fue pasando de casa en casa, de familia en familia, y cuando consiguió que una pareja lo adoptara… ¡Drusilla los mato! Si tenía cinco años era demasiado. Luego llegaron Holtz y Justine, ¿Y para qué? Lo hicieron odiar a los vampiros y aprendió a matarlos. Y ahora, años después lo vuelven a adoptar… ¡PERO SU ADOPTANTE ES UN INGLÉS! ¡¿Era necesario ser tan rudo al corregirlo?! Lo único que necesita ese crío es alguien que lo ame incondicionalmente y que le haga saber que no esta solo y que este mundo no es tan malo como parece-

 _ ***¡PLAFFF, PLAFF, PLAFFF!***_

-¡Pero, Ángel…! ¡Él provoco que tus hijos te tiraran al mar!-grito Wesley, rompiendo a llorar más porque sabía que el vampiro tenía razón.

 _ ***¡PLAFFF, PLAFF, PLAFFF!***_

-y yo lo perdone. Es sólo un niño. Y yo diría que mentalmente tiene menos de tres años. No entiende lo que hace. Simplemente actúa como tú, ¡Por impulsos!-

-¡¿DISCULPA?! ¡¿Qué has dicho, maldito ser de la oscuridad?!-le grito Wesley, en un arranque de ira. Ángel agarro el cinturón del pantalón de Wesley. El inglés lo miro con horror.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te lo dejaría pasar o que me olvidaría de esto?-pregunto Ángel, irónico, y mostrandole el cinturón. Wesley gimió –creo que me conoces mejor que eso, Wes. Poco me importa que seas un Wyndam/Pryce, bajo este techo que será tu lugar favorito durante los seis próximos meses del año, sólo eres mi hermano pequeño. Y en mi opinión, también un niño muy pero muy travieso. Encerrar a una persona en el armario, ¿Quién lo diría, viniendo de ti?-dijo Ángel, doblando el cinturón en dos.

-no quiero ver esto-dijo Connor, tapandose los ojos.

-yo tampoco-dijo Catelyn, al escuchar el cinto silbar en el aire.

-no entiendes porque lo hice, Ángel. Por favor, todo menos eso. Yo…yo…necesitaba encontrarte-sollozo Wesley.

-el bienestar de ustedes siempre será más importante que el bienestar mío. Hemos tenido demasiadas veces esta conversación, Wes-dijo Ángel y miro de reojo a los demás –si ya terminaron de desayunar, pueden retirarse-

Por supuesto que no quedo nadie en menos de cinco segundos.

Ángel le bajo la ropa interior al inglés.

 _ **¡ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS!**_

-¡PARAAAAAAA, ME DUELE MUCHOOOOOOOOO!-sollozo con fuerza Wesley. Ángel le subió de muy malos modos la ropa.

-vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a tu hijo por haberle hablado como le hablaste y le darás un beso y un abrazo, ¿Te quedo claro?-dijo Ángel, con severidad.

-siiii-dijo Wesley, aunque no le agradara del todo la idea.

-Wes, sé que es difícil la paternidad. Pero no es tu perdición, ¿Ok?-dijo Ángel, limpiandole las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso.

-okey…sobre lo que dijiste, ¿Acaso estaré castigado?-

-sí, Wesley. Estarás castigado. Luego del doctor, iremos a tu departamento y tú y Tony se mudarán a vivir aquí. No quiero peros, ni excusas, ni justificaciones, ni berrinches, ni lloriqueos, ni quejas de que eres grande y cosas así. Ya hable con tus padres por teléfono-dijo Ángel, con seriedad.

Wesley se veía pálido, ahora todo tenía más sentido…comenzando por el hecho de que Ángel lo hubiera nalgueado como a un niño pequeño, ¡Sus padres le habían dado permiso!

-está bien-fue lo único que logro articular, seguido de una mueca y se fue a disculpar con su hijo adoptivo.

Una escena padre/hijo se pudo ver unos minutos después en el vestíbulo: Wesley con Anthony sentado en su regazo, abrazándolo, arrullandolo y diciendole cuanto lo amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de él a pesar de todo; mientras que Anthony se secaba las lágrimas entre la tristeza y la felicidad y le prometia portarse bien y quererlo como si fuera su padre biológico.

Y más tarde, llego la temida hora…en especial para Tony y nuestros protagonistas.

-si crees que voy a tragarme esas pastillas de mierda, estás muy trastornado, amigo-dijo Catelyn, al ver los blisters de pastillas que les enseñaba el doctor a ella y a su hermano mellizo.

-Catelyn-dijo Ángel, molesto.

-tiene razón, papá. No dejaré ni siquiera que me metan esas porquerías en la boca-dijo Connor, tan enojado como su hermana. Y ambos chicos se cruzaron de brazos.

El Dr. Elijah Powell miro a Ángel. Había atendido a los mellizos cuando ellos nacieron, había pasado por algo parecido a una tragedia cuando se entero que los bebés habían sido secuestrados…pero ahora mismo, que habían vuelto, eran dos típicos adolescentes, rebeldes y testarudos.

-¡Pues perfecto, entonces! Elijah, supongo que hay de lo mismo en dosis de inyecciones, ¿No?-dijo Ángel, sonriendo. Los mellizos se pusieron pálidos pero no dejaron su actitud.

-sí. Una al mes. Pero si las cosas empeoran, habrá que ponerles una o dos cada semana o cada dos semanas, depende. Además, tienen que ponerse las vacunas que les faltan. Los análisis de sangre no salieron del todo bien, quiero decir, los resultados. Los mellizos están muy bajos en defensas, también algo desnutridos. Catelyn esta mejor que Connor. Pero igual tenemos que hacerles una dieta a los dos, en especial a Conn. Creo que ese capricho que tenía de bebé de no comer tomate, no se le ha ido-dijo el doctor, haciendo una mueca. Connor lo miro fijo, como si intentara hacerle daño con la mirada –uuuh, que miedo, cachorrito. Te conozco desde que naciste, ¿Te parece que me va a intimidar un mocosito de 16 años?-

-Elijah-dijo Ángel, fastidiado.

-disculpa. Ya vuelvo con las vacunas y las inyecciones-dijo Elijah, retirandose del consultorio.

-yo iré primero-dijo Catelyn, con valentia.

-pase usted, alteza-dijo Connor, haciendose el ofendido. Ella rió y se sento en la camilla, ayudada por Ángel.

-papi, perdón por haber dicho eso de las pastillas-dijo ella, resoplando. Él sonrió.

En eso, llego el doctor con muchas jeringas y líquidos. Connor se pego a la pared, como si hubiera llegado la hora de su muerte.

Catelyn no se quejo, se dejo poner las vacunas y también las inyecciones…aunque en lo último se resistió un poco y Ángel tuvo que darle unas ligeras nalgadas. Elijah no hizo ningún comentario al ver el trasero rojo vivo ya castigado anteriormente de su paciente…sabía lo que los muchachitos le habían hecho a su padre, y sinceramente él no hubiera sido tan "blando" como Ángel al castigarlos.

Pero con Connor, fue una historia diferente…

-¡NO, NO ME TOQUEN, MUGRIENTOS!-grito el chico, tirandoles puñetazos y patadas a su padre y a su pediatra. Al cabo de unos minutos forcejeando, sintió la mano dura de Ángel dándole dos nalgadas de advertencia. Así que hizo un puchero y se sento en la camilla, lo más desafiante posible.

Luego de ponerle las vacunas, Connor lloraba como Magdalena. Catelyn rodo los ojos, ella no había llorado hasta que papi la nalgueo para que se quedara quieta y le dieran las inyecciones.

Y cuando lo recostaron para darle las inyecciones, Connor dejo salir su ira y le grito todos los insultos que conocía, tanto a Ángel como al doctor. Y fue recompenzado, pero con unas duras nalgadas en el trasero ya castigado, su padre no lo iba a dejar salirse de rositas. Y le pusieron las inyecciones.

Ángel les seco las lágrimas a sus chiquitines y salió del consultorio.

-demosle un buen ejemplo a Anthony, que con tus lloriqueos debió pensar que te estaban violando-dijo Catelyn, pellizcandole el muslo a su hermano.

-sí, lo que sea, Kate-murmuro Connor, frotandose el muslo.

-Kate, controla tu lenguaje-la reprendió ligeramente su padre, que no le había hecho gracia la frase de su niña.

-sí, papá-dijo Catelyn, regalandole una sonrisa angelical.

-Tony, vamos. No te resistas-dijo Wesley, tirando de la mano de su hijo que trataba desesperadamente de soltarse y salir huyendo.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Me haces daño, papi! ¡No quiero! ¡Odio las agujas! ¡Buaaa, buaaaa! ¡Eres malo! ¡Estás enojado!-grito Anthony, arrastrando los pies en el suelo.

" _¿En qué momento paso de mohínes, lloriqueos y pucheritos a llorar tan en serio?"_ Penso el inglés.

-no soy malo ni estoy enojado, Anthony. Esto es por tu bien, por tu salud, hijito-dijo Wesley, calmándose un poco.

-no quiero. Déjame. Quiero ir a casa. No quiero estar aquí-sollozo el chico.

-hijo, si no vas al consultorio por tu voluntad. Te voy a echar sobre mi hombro y te cargaré como si fueras un bebé, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-dijo Wesley, deteniendose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-has lo que quieras. Pero no me lleves-

-eso no sucedera, Tony. Y ya deberías saberlo-dijo Wesley y como le había dicho, lo cargo como si fuera un bebé.

-oh, hola, Wes. Él debe ser tu pequeño pillo-dijo Elijah, sonriendo divertido.

-sí, este es Anthony Marthyn Wyndam/Pryce. Tony, él es tu nuevo pediatra, el doctor Elijah Powell-dijo Wesley, sentando a Anthony en la camilla.

-hola, niño-dijo el Dr. Powell, con simpatía.

-hola, Dr. Powell-dijo Anthony, con timidez.

-sólo dime Elijah-dijo y luego miro al inglés al ver su cara de preocupación. Sabía que estaba pasando por algo muy MUY difícil al estar criando a un hijo, y no cualquier hijo, ¡Si no uno que había sido Antonio Martin, un millonario que en realidad no tenía más de 15 años! –Wes, tranquilo, amigo. Sólo será una revisión normal, le sacaré sangre y le pondremos las vacunas, ¿Si? Y siendote honesto, lo veo muy bien nutrido-

-gracias-dijo el adolescente, ligeramente ruborizado.

-lo sé, Elijah-dijo Wesley, soltando un suspiro.

-mis primos fueron muy valientes. Y yo lo seré también-dijo Anthony, con una sonrisa radiante.

-me alegro-dijo el doctor, sonriendo.

Le hizo el chequeo y luego le saco sangre. El análisis salió mucho mejor que el de los mellizos. Ponerle las vacunas no fue un problema ni siquiera la inyección, pero aún así, Anthony termino llorando y abrazándose a su padre rogando que todo acabara.

Después de eso, se fueron a tomar un helado. También Wesley y su hijo fueron a empacar las cosas para mudarse con Ángel y los demás.

Sí, definitivamente en el Hyperion Hotel todo iba a cambiar, todo se iba a enmendar poco a poco…


	8. Tropiezos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 8: Tropiezos**

Era un sábado soleado.

Había pasado una semana desde que Ángel había vuelto al hotel y que también se había mudado Wesley con Anthony.

Hoy era un día especial para Spike y Katheryn, ¡Era su aniversario! Y lo celebrarían a lo grande.

Ya habían hablado con Andrew y él no se había opuesto para nada a que sus padres lo dejarán con sus tíos y su abuelo por todo un día.

-campeón, ¿Seguro que estarás bien?-le pregunto Spike, luego de guardar todo en el auto. Mientras se ponía sobre una rodilla para ver mejor a su chiquitito.

-sí, papi. Dale mucho amorcito a mami-dijo Andrew, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-claro que sí-dijo Spike, dándole un beso en la frente –portate bien, ¿Si? Y no hagas renegar a tu abuelito-

-sí, papito-dijo Andrew y luego miro a su madre -¡Mami, mami! ¡Upa!-pidió, levantando los bracitos.

-te amo, mi bebé. Comportate. Mami y papi volverán tarde pero llegarán para darte el besito de buenas noches-dijo Katheryn, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo mecía.

-no te preocupes, mamita. Los veo mañana. Los quiero mucho mucho-dijo Andrew, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-y nosotros más a ti-dijo Katy, acariciándole el cabello.

-sí, pequeño superhéroe-dijo Spike, también haciendole mimitos en la cabecita.

-está bien, vayan-dijo Andrew, Katheryn lo puso de pie.

-adiós a todos-se despidió la pareja y subió al auto.

-Spike es el único vampiro que siendo eso, usa anteojos de sol-dijo Connor, bufando.

-no seas gruñón, Conn. Él tiene estilo-dijo Catelyn, sonriendo y despidiendose con la mano de su hermano y su cuñada.

-estilo… ¡Pffff! Lo único que tuvo de estilo fue coquetear con esa bruja para que le lanzara un hechizo para que pudiera salir a la luz del día…hablando de eso, ¿Katheryn lo sabe?-

-¡Connor! No seas idiota, claro que no. Además, eso fue antes de que…olvidalo-dijo Catelyn, soltando un suspiro.

-pero…Katy es una bruja, ¿O no?-

Catelyn se límito a morderse el labio y entrar al hotel.

-¡Tío Conn! ¿Qué haremos hoy de entretenido?-pregunto Andrew, tirando de la manga de su camisa.

-te diré un secretito, monstruito. Yo y Catelyn planeamos salir a escondidas a la calle e ir a cazar demonios, ¿Quieres acompañarlos?-le susurro Connor al oído.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-grito Andrew, alegre.

-genial-

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?-pregunto Gunn, cruzándose de brazos.

-de…-dijo Connor, tenso.

-¡De jugar a las escondidas!-mintió Andrew, para ayudar a su tío.

-ah, ya veo-dijo Gunn, sonriendo y se alejo.

-¡Ufff! Gracias por salvarme, pequeño-

-no hay de qué, tío Conn-dijo el niño, sonriendo.

-vamos adentro y a jugar a las escondidas. De paso podemos molestar a tu abuelo Ángel-dijo Connor, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no, tíito. Abuelito se enoja muchito cuando somos malitos-dijo Andrew, serio.

-ooookeeey, ¿Acaso me toco un sobrino obedecetodo?-

-pero papi y mami dijeron que me portara bien-

-Andy, ellos siempre dicen eso. No tienes que hacerle caso-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Andrew, confundido.

-porque…porque…porque es de cobardes, ¿Tú quieres ser un cobarde?-

-pero papá dijo…-

-Andrew, lo único que sabe Spike es dar ordenes. Por eso es un puto vampiro-

-no puedes decir palabrotas-le dijo Andrew, molesto.

-puto no es una palabrota-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no, carajo!-

-¡Dijiste otra!-

-carajo es la parte de un barco. No es una mala palabra, tontito-

-¡Ahí está! Dijiste otra-dijo Andrew, sorprendido.

-tonto no es una grosería-

-¿Y qué es?-le pregunto el niño, desafiante.

-es…es… ¡Es un insultito infantil! ¡Dios, Andrew!-

-¡Y ahora dijiste una blasfemia!-grito Andrew, tapandose la boca como si hubiera sido él el que había dicho eso.

-¡Connor! ¡Ya te oí! ¡¿Quieres que te caliente el traserito tan temprano?!-grito Ángel desde su habitación. Connor trago saliva.

-por mucho que susurres, papá te oye igual. Ya deberías saberlo, cabeza de chorlito-dijo Catelyn, dándole una colleja a su hermano y corriendo hacia arriba.

-¡EH! ¡Vuelve aquí, niñata!-grito Connor, corriendo tras ella.

Cuando la alcanzo, porque la misma Catelyn se dejo alcanzar, Connor se tiro arriba de ella y le hizo cosquillas.

-Cooooooooooooooonn, paraaaaaa! ¡Qué me orino encima!-grito su hermana, riendo a carcajadas. Él rió y rodo hasta quedar al lado de ella.

-eres tan graciosa a veces-le dijo, mimoso.

-tú también. Andando, granuja, que ni siquiera nos hemos quitado el pijama-dijo Catelyn, dándole una nalgada suavecita.

-¡Agh! ¡No hagas eso, Kate!-le grito Connor, molesto.

-niños, ¿Qué hacen en el piso?-pregunto su padre, saliendo de la habitación con una de sus típicas batas para dormir y mirando a sus hijos mellizos.

-nada, pa. Sólo jugando-dijo Catelyn, sonriendo. Mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Connor a pararse.

-¿Y dónde están tus manos?-dijo Ángel que no le había hecho gracia que Catelyn le diera una palmadita en el trasero a su hermano.

-no en Cordelia-le espeto su hija, enojada.

-¡No te atrevas a decirle eso a papá!-le grito Connor, ofendido.

-¡Qué coraje, Connor! ¡Somos los hijos de dos demonios! ¡Superalo!-le grito Catelyn, enojada.

-Holtz les dijo eso, ¿Eh?-pregunto Ángel, más enojado que sus hijos.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, maldito vampiro! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en él! ¡NO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE!-le rugió Catelyn, llena de odio.

-¡Ya está bien, Kate!-le rugió de vuelta Ángel.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a darme nalgadas otra vez? Me curo rápido, no me importa una mierda-le dijo su hija, furiosa.

-no más palabrotas-le dijo Ángel, dándole una palmadita en la boca.

-pero ella tiene razón en algo-dijo Connor, repentinamente.

-¿Si? ¿En serio?-pregunto Catelyn, confundida.

-sí, somos hijos de dos demonios. De una puta vampiresa que se suicido para no oír nuestros lloriqueos-dijo Connor, con bronca.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Ángel lo puso bajo un brazo, mientras que levantaba el otro en el aire y comenzaba a propinarle unas duras nalgadas a su hijo…

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-¡AYYYYY! ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-le grito Connor, frustrado.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de tu madre! ¡TU MADRE! ¡ELLA TE DIO LA VIDA, CONNOR ÁNGEL! ¡ELLA LOS MANTUVO A LOS DOS EN SU VIENTRE! ¡Y NO SE SUICIDO PARA NO VERLOS A USTEDES! _¡SACRIFICO SU VIDA POR LA SUYA!_ –grito Ángel, muuuy enfurecido.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

Los dos mellizos nunca habían visto así a su padre, ni siquiera cuando él había vuelto del mar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya, tranquilo! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No lo volvere a decir… ¡Te lo juro!-lloro Connor con fuerza.

-eso espero. Y eso va para ti también, Catelyn-dijo Ángel, dejando ir a Connor que inmediatamente se sobo el trasero más que castigado.

-pero ya nos pegaste ayer por no comer tu asquerosa comida-dijo Catelyn, molesta.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Ángel, girando a verla.

-nada, paps-dijo Catelyn, resoplando y agarro a su hermano de la mano.

" _Paciencia, Liam, paciencia"_ Penso Ángel.

-¡ABUELITOOOO!-grito Andrew, saltando a sus brazos.

-hola, Andy. ¿Ya desayunaste?-le pregunto Ángel, sonriendo.

-noup. La madrina todavía esta buscando mis cereales favoritos-dijo el niño, refiriendose a Fred.

-ya veo. Vamos a ayudarla, ¿No te parece?-

-sí, abue-dijo Andrew, sonriendo. Y ambos bajaron al comedor.

Luego del desayuno, Andrew no quería bañarse.

Fred había tenido que salir con Gunn a hacer algo, y entonces Ángel tuvo que encargarse de su nieto…

-Andrew Logan Galway, por última vez, deja que te desvista-dijo el vampiro, enfadado.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-le grito Andrew desde el otro extremo del baño.

-Andrew, ven aquí-le dijo Ángel, pero ahora con suavidad.

-aha-dijo Andrew, negando con la cabecita.

-Andy, no me hagas ir por ti-le dijo Ángel, ahora de nuevo perdiendo los estribos.

-¡No voy y no voy!-

-¿Te tengo que recordar que tus padres me dieron permiso para darte unos chas chas en la colita si es necesario?-le dijo Ángel, levantando una ceja. Rapidamente, Andrew se llevo las manos a cubrir su colita.

-feo-le dijo y le saco la lengua.

-¿En serio quieres que llame a tus papis y les diga que te estás portando mal? ¿Realmente quieres arruinar su día especial?-le pregunto Ángel, con sutileza.

-no. Pero no quiero bañarme-

-Andrew, ¿Por qué todos los días tenemos que pasar por lo mismo?-

-porque son unos fanáticos de la limpieza-

-Andrew Logan-le advirtió su abuelo.

-¡No quiero! ¡NO VOY A BAÑARME!-le grito Andrew, enojado y comenzando a hacer berrinche.

Ángel ya tuvo suficiente con eso, lo agarro de la manito y lo tumbo sobre su regazo.

-¡Abuelito, noooo! No quise decir eso. Por fis, por fis, por fis-chillo Andrew, logrando zafarse de su abuelo y retrocediendo.

-Andrew, basta. No sé como conseguiste librarte de mi agarre, pero te voy a calentar la cola. No me interesa si haces cien berrinches, ya me tienes cansado, ¡CANSADO! Y por eso te voy a dar los chas chas que tanto te has buscado y tanto te mereces-sentencio Ángel.

-¡No, abuelito! ¡No chas chas!-grito Andrew, que se resguardaba la colita con ambas manitas.

-sí, Andrew. Chas chas en la colita. ¿Qué les pasa a los niñitos que son traviesos?-le pregunto Ángel, serio.

-se les da chas chas en la colita-dijo Andrew, gimoteando.

-¿Y a los que han sido MUY traviesos?-

-se les da chas chas en la colita desnuda-gimió el niño.

-exacto. No retracemos más las cosas. Y no me des puñetacitos ni pataditas. Porque estos chas chas te los has ganado a pulso, Andy-le dijo Ángel, tumbándolo de nuevo sobre su regazo.

-¡NO! ¡Eres malo! ¡Suelta, suelta! ¡Estás enojado! ¡Abuelo malito!-le gritaba Andrew, lloriqueando.

-el abuelito no te pega porque este enojado ni sea malo. Lo hace porque Andrew se porto muy mal y merece un castigo-le dijo Ángel, desnudándolo de cintura para abajo. Sin embargo, el pequeño igual comenzo a resistirse e intentar evitar la mano dura (por no mencionar vampírica) de su abuelo. Pero Ángel no tenía ningún problema para manejar a su nieto.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-¡AUUUUU! ¡Abuelito, me duele mucho! ¡Me portaré bien, me portaré bien!-sollozo Andrew. Ángel conocía esa frase, la había oído muchas veces de su nietecito…y más aún de su hijo Spike. Y sabía bien que de no darle (o darles) un buen escarmiento, sus palabras serían en vano.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-ya está, Andy. Shhhhh…ya paso. El abuelito te ama y te cuida, ¿Si?-le dijo Ángel, levantandolo y secandole las lágrimas en un gesto afectuoso.

-sí. Pero sigo sin querer bañarme-dijo Andrew, haciendo un pucherito. Ángel rió -¡No te rías!-

-perdón, ¿Me perdonas?-

-sí…-

-vamos, campeón. Tienes que bañarte, es necesario-le dijo Ángel, terminando de desvestirlo.

Andrew hizo un mohín y se dejo bañar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los mellizos…

-de todas las tonterías que has hecho estas semanas, insultar a mamá ha sido la mayor-le recrimino Catelyn a Connor.

-¡Huuuy! Eso es raro. Creí que la mayor tontería había sido arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito cordero que te regalo el puto ese-dijo Connor, ofendido.

-¡Rylan no es un puto!-le grito Catelyn, más ofendida.

-¡¿No te das cuenta, Kate?! Es un lobo disfrazado de oveja. De ahí el cordero. Te esta manipulando. No vayas a esa cita con él mañana, te lo suplico. Si te importamos algo, yo, papá, Spike, Andrew, Lorne o los demás, no vayas-le rogo su hermano.

-Connor, no seas así de exagerado. Es mi primer cita-

-ese es el punto-

-sólo estás celoso. Siempre lo haces-

-¿Qué cosa?-Connor fingió inocencia.

-hacerte el teatrero para que no vaya a buscar pareja. Y cuando un chico esta cerca, partirle la cara o enseñarle los colmillos que ni siquiera tienes. Todo para "protegerme"-

-pero, Catelyn. Te van a engañar y te van a romper el corazón. Ellos no son como yo, no lo harán jugando o para molestarte. Ellos lo harán en serio y te dañaran en donde más te duela-

-¿Ves? Esa es tu actitud siempre. Connor, reacciona, ya no tengo 8 años. Tengo 16-

-pero…-

-¡Maldita sea, Connor Ángel! Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hija-

-no lo hago. Pero desde que papá y mamá…-dijo Connor, su hermana le puso un dedo sobre los labios para acallarlo.

-ni lo digas-

-está bien, lo siento. Catelyn, sólo intento protegerte-

-¿Te das cuenta que suenas igualito a Ángel?-

-Kaaaate-se quejo Connor, ruborizado.

-de acuerdo. Te prometo que tendré cuidado. Pero no me prohibas ir a conocer a Ry. Es un buen chico-

-no según los expedientes policiales-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-nada, sabes que lo hago para fastidiarte. ¿Ya le pediste permiso a papá?-

-ssssss…tengo que esperar el momento adecuado, sé que Lorne no me dejara ir-dijo Catelyn, haciendo una mueca. Lo que no sabía, es que Lorne estaba pasando al lado de la puerta y pudo oír casi toda la conversación.

Y cuando estaban en medio del almuerzo, Catelyn supo determinar que estaba en problemas…con uno y cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

-si me disculpan, iré al baño-dijo ella, intentando levantarse. Pero Ángel la volvió a sentar de un jalón.

-¿Quieres contarme eso sobre tu futura nueva cita, hija?-le pregunto Ángel, muy molesto.

" _Esto es peor de lo que pense"_ Penso Catelyn, poniéndose tensa.

-jejeje, yo… ¿De qué hablas?-fingió no saber nada.

-no te hagas la inocente conmigo, Catelyn Darla. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Por más puertas y paredes que haya o por más bajo que hablen, tu padre tiene oído de vampiro-dijo Ángel, más molesto.

-Catelyn-dijo Fred, enfadada.

-señorita, ¿A usted le parece bien ocultarle cosas a sus tíos y sobre todo a su padre?-dijo Gunn. Connor, asustado, se levanto de la silla.

-Connor Ángel, siéntate-le ordeno Ángel. Connor se volvió a sentar y agacho la cabeza.

-no estaba ocultando nada-se quejo Catelyn, al verse atrapada.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a eso?-dijo Wesley, molesto.

-umh… ¿Espacio personal?-

-yo te voy a dar espacio personal, niña. De ahora en más, no tendrás la puerta de tu habitación-dijo Ángel, enojado.

-¡Epa! ¡Si la habitación también es de Connor!-grito Catelyn, sorprendida.

-pues con las barbaridades que dijo hoy, él tampoco tendrá puerta-

-¡No me trates como si fuera tu hija, Ángel!-le grito Catelyn, levantándose de la silla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Eso es lo que eres, Catelyn Darla! ¡Y no me grites porque te escucho muy bien!-

-¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!-

-¡NO QUIERO NIÑAS GRITONAS EN ESTA FAMILIA!-

-¡PUES TAL VEZ NO QUIERA SER PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA!-

-aunque no te guste, formas parte de esta familia. ¡Y hasta que entiendas lo que eres tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir aquí todas las noches!-grito Ángel, dando por acabada la conversación.

Catelyn se fue a su habitación, dio un portazo y se echo a llorar en su cama.

-eres un maldito-susurro Connor.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Ángel, todavía un poco enojado aunque no con él.

-¡Que eres un maldito, Ángel!-le grito Connor, levantándose de la silla.

-¡Junior! ¿De dónde salió tanta insolencia?-dijo Gunn, enfadado.

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Gunn, casi shockeado.

-¡Qué te calles, gorila de mierda! Siempre atrás de Ángel como si fuera tu padre. Y nos tratas a mí y a Kate como si fueramos dos niños pequeños. ¡Me tienes podrido! ¡¿Por qué no te consigues una vida y dejas de fastidiar la nuestra?!-le rugió Connor, furioso. No pudo evitarlo, era lo que sentía.

-a tu habitación, Connor Ángel-le ordeno su padre.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ni siquiera tenía ganas de quedarme!-grito Connor, pisoteando todo el camino a su cuarto y dio otro portazo.

Wesley suspiro, agotado. Por lo menos su hijo no era el que había ocasionado la discusión esta vez.

-papi, ¿Puedo ir a verlos?-pregunto Anthony, tirando de la camisa de su padre adoptivo.

-no, Tony. Deja que se calmen solos, ¿Si?-le dijo Wesley, mirándolo. Él hizo una sonrisa triste y asintió con la cabeza.

-abuelito-dijo Andrew, que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo deprimía ver personas discutir así.

-Andy, Andy, tranquilo. Ven, estás cansado, necesitas tu siesta-dijo Ángel, alzándolo.

-yo lo llevaré, no te preocupes-dijo Fred, agarrando a su ahijado.

-quiero mi chupete, madrina-dijo Andrew, cariñoso.

-claro, bebé. No importa cuantos años tengas-le dijo ella, dulcemente y se lo llevo a su habitación.

-Ángelcake, espera-le dijo Lorne, deteniendo a su amigo.

-¿Si, Lorne?-le pregunto, mirándolo.

-yo hablaré con ellos. A mí me escucharán. No sé cómo, pero esos tres meses ayudaron a reeconstruir una buena relación entre este "tío sucio demonio" y esos mellizos rebeldes-le dijo Lorne, honesto.

-está bien-dijo Ángel y se fue a su oficina.

-voy a hacerlo añicos. Voy a clavarle una estaca. Voy a…-decía Catelyn, entre lágrimas.

-Kate, eso no solucionará nada-le dijo Connor, harto.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer? No podemos dejarnos controlar por un maldito sádico como Angelus-dijo Catelyn, secándose las lágrimas. Su hermano miro el suelo –eso es lo que pensé. No tienes ni una sola idea-

-es Ángel, Kate. No Angelus-

-¡¿Estás desautorizando lo que dijo padre?!-

-¡HOLTZ NO ES NUESTRO PADRE, MIERDA!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA, STEVEN!-

-¡YA NO SOY STEVEN!-

-¡NO PUEDES HACERLES ESTO!-

-¡NO ME INTERESA UN PEPINO, CATELYN, SAMANTHA O COMO MIERDA TE LLAMES!-

-¡NO PUEDES EVITARLO! _¡PAPÁ Y MAMÁ MURIERON Y DE SEGURO POR CULPA NUESTRA!_ -

-¡No fue mi intención, yo no tuve la culpa, yo…! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!-

-¡Exacto! ¡Y por no hacer nada traicionaste a tu familia, traicionaste a tu clan…! ¡Traicionaste a Caroline y a tus hermanos fallecidos!-

-no, no…-dijo Connor, dolido.

-¡CAUSASTE QUE ASESINARÁN A TU PROPIO PADRE!-le grito Catelyn, enfurecida.

Connor salió corriendo pero se choco con Lorne en la puerta.

-Conn, Kate, necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo el demonio verde, poniendo de pie a su ahijado.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Papá te mando?-pregunto Connor, molesto.

-no, yo le pedí venir. Sientense-dijo Lorne, con suavidad. Los chicos lentamente obedecieron, él tomo una silla de las que estaban cercas y se sento para tener una conversación con sus dos ahijados –¿Y qué tal ese chico, Catelyn?-

La adolescente se mordió el labio antes de responder.

-es guapo y se preocupa por mí. Me agrada-

-vaya, no era la respuesta que me esperaba. Pero está bien. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Rylan Hamilton-dijo Connor. Su hermana lo extermino con la mirada.

-sí, es un compañero de la escuela. Es buen chico. Sus padres son millonarios pero son humildes. Y tiene unos ojos tan…-comenzo a confesarse Catelyn, pero al ver la mirada de su padrino decidió que callarse era mejor.

-tiene ojos marrones, ¡Vaya cosa!-exclamo Connor, molesto.

-marrones, ¿Eh?-dijo Lorne.

-sí, como chocolates-dijo Catelyn, suspirando enamorada.

-y un nido en la cabeza-agrego Connor, enseguida.

-¡Oye! Entonces tú tienes un arbusto. Tiene el pelo un poco alborotado…-dijo Catelyn, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Auch! No hagas eso-dijo Connor, su hermana lo había pellizcado en el muslo.

-ya veo. Así que…Rylan-dijo Lorne, haciendo media sonrisa y ocultando el dolor que sentía porque su muñequita hermosa creciera tan rápido.

-sí, sólo a mí me deja llamarlo Ry. No sabía como reaccionarías, no quise herirte, padrino-dijo Catelyn, haciendo una mueca.

-está bien, te entiendo-

-entonces… ¿No estás enojado conmigo?-

-para nada. Me alegra que estes…creciendo-dijo Lorne, ¡Y vaya que le costó pronunciar esas palabras!

-gracias. ¿Sabes? Le pediré que mejor cancelemos la cita y venga a casa a cenar. Así pueden conocerlo, de paso-dijo Catelyn, para tranquilizarlos a Lorne y a Connor.

-eso sería genial…ooouuu…no me pegues, padrino-dijo Connor, ya que Lorne le había dado una palmadita en el muslo.

-estaría bien. Espero que tu padre este de acuerdo-dijo Lorne, sonriendo.

-seguro que sí. Tampoco sabía como decirselo a él. Tiende a ser sobreprotector conmigo-dijo Catelyn, Connor soltó una risita. Lorne suspiro.

-todos tendemos a hacerlo. Es que eres la hija de Ángel, la niña milagro, la princesita de la casa. Y sabes que eso no cambiara nunca, aunque tengas novio-dijo Lorne, sonriendo.

-¡Padrinooo!-se quejo Catelyn, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? Pero si ese chico llega a romperle el corazón a mi rosquilla-dijo Lorne, tocándole el corazón y luego la nariz a Kate -voy a convertirme en un demonio malo. Uno muy MUY malo-le aseguro, aunque más bien se lo advirtió.

-tranquilo, eso es lo último que quiere hacer él-dijo Catelyn, sonriendo –en serio-agrego al ver la mirada molesta de su hermano mellizo.

Mientras tanto, en la playa…

-¿Seguro que Andrew estará bien? Quizás debamos volver-dijo Katheryn, mientras Spike la abrazaba por detrás.

-él debe estar genial, mi amor. Quizás este haciendole algún berrinchito a mi papá, pero nada que el gran Ángel no sepa controlar ya-la intento calmar Spike.

-¿Y tus hermanos? ¿No crees que ellos se meterán en problemas? ¡Quizás arrastren a Andy con ellos!-dijo Katheryn, preocupada. Él la beso.

-tranquila, estoy seguro de que los mellizos sabrán ser buenos tíos-

-¿Cómo tú?-

-¿Ah? Yo no soy tío-

-Spike… ¿No te das cuenta como mira Catelyn a ese chico de su escuela? ¡La espera todos los días en la entrada!-dijo su esposa, riendo. Como si fuera demasiado obvio.

-¿Rylan Hamilton? Sólo es un amigo de Catelyn-

-pero no de Connor, ¿Te percataste de eso? Tu hermanito no lo quiere cerca-

-algo huele mal. Y no soy yo-

-Spike-dijo Katheryn, riendo más.

-voy a hablar seriamente con ese mocoso. Porque si llega a lastimar a Katie…-

-Will, estás exagerando-

-voy a matarlo. Y no va a ser una muerte indolora ni rápida-seguía Spike, enojado aunque se mostraba tranquilo todavía.

-William-le dijo Katy, para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amada frutilla?-le dijo Spike, mirándola.

-nada. Sólo que dejemos de hablar de la familia y disfrutemos de nuestro día especial-dijo ella, sonriendo. Y lo beso.

-claro, por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?-dijo él, sonriendo y volviendo a besarla.

-podríamos ir a comer algo-propuso Katheryn, sonriendo.

-me parece bien. Vayamos a por tacos y pizzas…ya sueno como Fred-

-jajaja, no, suenas más como yo-dijo Katheryn, besándole el cuello.

Y fueron a buscar un lugar para almorzar.

Ya caía la noche y los mellizos se escabulleron con Andrew y todas las armas posibles para cazar demonios.

Pero no llegaron a alejarse demasiado del Hyperion Hotel. Porque Ángel los había oído bien por más que intentaron ocultarselo. Y los atrapo antes de que se metieran en problemas.

Cuando estuvieron en el hotel…

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?! ¡Se les manda a que NO hagan especificamente algo para que vayan a HACERLO! Estoy muy desilusionado de ustedes, Catelyn y Connor. Pusieron en riesgo no sólo su vida, ¡Si no también la de su sobrino!-comenzo a gritar Ángel, no pudo evitarlo porque estaba muy furioso.

-lo siento, papá-dijo Connor, poniendo su mejor carita de arrepentimiento.

-sí, lo siento. Pero nosotros lo teníamos todo bajo control, cuidabamos bien a Andrew. No somos tíos irresponsables-dijo Catelyn, enojada.

-Catelyn Darla Galway, ya estás en demasiados problemas como para hacerlos más grandes con tus mentiritas-

-¡Pero si no son mentiritas!-

-yo me deje llevar, abuelo-dijo Andrew, poniendo carita de perrito maltratado.

-no me mires así, Andrew Logan Galway. Que todavía estoy muy enojado contigo. ¡Tienes siete años, Andrew! No deberías estar cazando. Esas son cosas para adultos. ¡Y eso va para ustedes también!-grito Ángel, rojo de cólera.

-sí, papá-dijeron los adolescentes.

-sí, abuelo-dijo Andrew.

-pero tenemos 14 años. No 4. Creo que nosotros podríamos…-iba a protestar Connor.

-sé muy bien la edad que tienen, Connor. Estuve cuando los creamos-dijo Ángel, sus hijos pusieron caras de estar más que asqueados -…y cuando nacieron-

-está bien, vale, entendimos. No nos traumes de por vida-dijo Catelyn, levantando las manos –pero somos capaces de cazar demonios. Nuestros padres adoptivos nos enseñaron bien-

-sí, de eso estoy seguro. Pero vivan bajo este techo, vivirán bajo mis reglas-dijo Ángel, con seriedad.

-y otra vez con eso-dijeron los mellizos, revoleando los ojos.

-vayan a sus habitaciones, los tres-ordeno el vampiro, porque necesitaba calmarse. Los mellizos obedecieron sin quejarse.

-no, abuelito, yo no quiero. Me vas a dar chas chas de nuevo. Y van a llegar papi y mami y me van a encontrar llorando y van a hacer preguntas. Y yo no quiero que ellos se enojen conmigo-comenzo a explicarse Andrew, asustado.

-¡HE DICHO QUE VAYAS A TU HABITACIÓN, ANDREW LOGAN!-grito Ángel, enojadísimo. Andrew salió corriendo, cerro lentamente la puerta y se largo a llorar en un rincón de su dormitorio.

En eso, llego la pareja.

-papá, ¿Por qué acabas de gritarle a mi hijo?-dijo Spike, molesto.

-es mi nieto, Spike. E hizo algo muy grave-le dijo Ángel, enfadado.

-no tienes porque gritarle a mi bebito. Es sólo un niño. No va a entender nada si le gritan-dijo Katheryn, enojada.

-exacto, Ángel. Nosotros somos los que lo disciplinamos-dijo Spike, enojado. No pudo evitar llamarlo por el nombre, estaba muy fastidiado.

Para su sorpresa, Ángel lo puso bajo un brazo y le bajo la ropa hasta medio muslo.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-¿Necesitas más, hijo?-le pregunto, en un tono suave aunque firme.

-no, papá-dijo Spike, que a esas alturas estaba llorando por lo bajo.

Era tan horrible ser nalgueado, siendo un vampiro y con más de 100 años. Pero Ángel era su Sire, y como dijo Wesley una vez, más que nada…Ángel era su padre, y era él quien lo tenía que disciplinar, le gustara o no.

-eso espero-dijo Ángel, acomodándole la ropa con cuidado –William Drake, ¿Acaso estuviste…?-dijo, había notado algo raro en su ropa. Como si hubiera tenido sexo anteriormente.

-no, no, no, para nada, papi. Sólo disfrutamos el día como te lo prometí-se apresuro a contestar Spike, sabiendo que iba a preguntar el vampiro mayor.

-más te vale. Ve a ver a tu hijo, que te diga que es lo que hizo con sus tíitos. Katheryn, buenas noches-dijo Ángel, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches, Ángel-le dijo ella, sonriendo y se retiro a su habitación.

Spike se seco las lágrimas y fue a ver a su príncipe…

-Andrew, Andy, hijito, pequeño superhéroe, tranquilo. No llores, shhhhhh… ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto el rubio, calmándolo y sentándolo en su regazo.

-sniff…snifff…el abuelito se enojo-contesto Andrew, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta del pijama.

-¿Y por qué se enojo tu abuelito?-

-porque fui un niño muy travieso-

-¿Fue por qué no te querías bañar?-

-¡Te lo conto!-

-no, tesorito, lo supuse-

-él me dio chas chas en mi colita-dijo Andrew, sobandose el trasero. Aún le dolía la azotaina anterior y le daba terror saber que se repetiría por ir a armar desmadres con sus tíos.

-Andrew, hemos hablado muchas veces sobre lo mismo. Pero eres tan clavadito a tu madre adoptiva que te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra-dijo Spike, armándose de paciencia.

-pero…-

-Andy, ¿Es por eso que tu abuelito te grito o hay otra cosa?-

-hay otra cosita…-

Cuando Andrew usaba la palabra "cosita" era todo lo contrario, era una "cosota".

-¿Qué, hijo?-

-yo…yo…yo no me porté bien como me pidieron. Y me fui con tío Conn y tía Kate a cazar demonios-dijo Andrew, haciendo un pucherito –pero yo soy grande, papi. Ya tengo siete y…-el pobrecito no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque papá Spike ya lo había cambiado de posición en su regazo y todo fue tan rápido que Andrew no alcanzo a sujetarse el pantalón del pijama y su bóxer de Superman.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-¡NO VUELVAS A SALIR A LA CALLE SIN SUPERVISIÓN DE UN ADULTO, ANDREW LOGAN GALWAY!-lo reprendió Spike, enojado.

-no lo haré más, papito. Te lo prometo-sollozo Andrew, muy arrepentido.

-más te vale, hijo mío. Porque ya hemos hablado demasiadas veces sobre lo mismo. Comenzaste soltandote de la mano para ir a ver a un cachorrito, a seguir con escaparte del hotel para comprar un helado… ¡¿Y ahora esto?! ¡Es el colmo, Andrew! ¡EL COLMO!-

Justo en ese momento, entro Katheryn como una fiera a la habitación…

-¡Basta, William!-le rugió, luego de arrebatarle a su angelito –Andy, ¿Estás bien? Malo, Spike, malo. Por eso no te daremos postre mañana-

-pero, Katy, si yo no hice nada malo. Fue Andrew el que me obligo a castigarlo-se quejo el vampiro rubio.

-papi fue malo, mami. Le dio chas chas a mi colita-sollozo Andrew, y no desperdició la oportunidad para ponerse más dramático y llorar con fuerza.

-no vuelvas a tocar a mi bebé, Spike. Hoy duermes fuera de la habitación-

-pero Katy…-

-no, no me vengas con tus manipulaciones, caramelito de limón. Que ya hace bastante años que nos conocemos-

-por favor, nena, frutilla mía. No te pongas así-dijo Spike, besándole los cabellos. Andrew frunció el entrecejo.

-bien, bien, puedes dormir conmigo en la habitación. Pero no le pegues más a Andrew-

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-pregunto Andrew, sonriendo.

-claro, hijito-dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo. Y se fueron los tres a la enorme habitación de Spike y Katheryn.

Ángel iba a ir a castigar a sus mocosos malcriados, o sea a los mellizos. Pero de repente, salió Wesley llorando del cuarto de Anthony y sosteniendo un papel en la mano…

-¡SE HA IDO! ¡Anthony se ha ido! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Se fue a buscar a…!-

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Buscando a Tony

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (en forma de nalgadas) y temas médicos. Si a usted le molesta alguno de estos temas, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 9: Buscando a Tony**

Eran las 12 (00) de la noche.

Wesley lloraba sin control y nadie podía calmarlo.

-se ha ido a buscar a Holtz-decía una y otra vez, no podía creerlo…en realidad, nadie podía creerlo.

-lo iremos a buscar, Wes. Tranquilo, lo encontraremos-le dijo Ángel, eso calmo un poco a Wesley que se dejo secar las lágrimas por el vampiro.

-creí que él había dicho que estaba en Inglaterra pero… ¿New York? A pa…a Holtz no creí que le gustaran los lugares urbanos-dijo Catelyn, extrañada.

-sí, es raro-acordo Connor.

-hay que encontrarlo. Esta confundido y probablemente asustado-dijo Spike, poniéndose su chaqueta.

-nosotros vamos a encontrar a Anthony. Tú no, Spike. Mucho menos ustedes, mellizos. Y definitivamente, tampoco tú, Wesley-dijo Ángel, serio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Wesley.

-pero, papá, es Antonio-se quejaron los mellizos.

-¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué hice mal ahora?-protesto Spike.

-ya sé que ustedes lo conocen mejor que nosotros, pero la calle es peligrosa a estas horas. No es lugar para dos niños-dijo Ángel, los mellizos bufaron pero no se quejaron –en cuanto a ti, Spike, tienes a tu esposa embarazada-

Spike lo miro aturdido, como en Shock.

-sí, ya lo sé, William. Lo hablaremos luego, y no te intentes esconder cuando regrese-dijo Ángel, poniéndose el abrigo y yéndose con los demás.

-¿Y yo?-lo detuvo Wesley.

-estás estresado y cansado. Quiero que te vayas a dormir. Y no intentes ninguna tontería, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-sí, Ángel-murmuro el inglés, molesto por ser tratado como un niño pequeño.

-no puede ser…no, no. ¿En serio estás embarazada, Katy?-dijo Spike, saliendo de su Shock.

-sí, Spikey. Siento la energía del bebé-le dijo Katheryn, con tranquilidad.

-¡Wow! ¡Seremos padres!-grito Spike, alegre.

-sí, bueno. Pero no estarás tan contento cuando vuelva papá…-dijo Catelyn, soltando una risita.

-sí, creo que va a utilizar el zapato de cuero esta vez, Spike-dijo Connor, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Spike trago saliva, sus hermanos tenían razón por mucho que le molestase.

Unas horas más tarde, en New York (NY), Anthony había bajado del avión y estaba buscando a Daniel Holtz y a Justine cuando lo sorprendieron unos vampiros malvados y por poco lo atacan, pero llegaron las personas que estaba buscando y acabaron con todos los vampiros.

-¡Antonio!-exclamo Justine.

-Toni-dijo Daniel.

Él rompió a llorar y corrió a sus brazos.

-los extrañe mucho, papá y mamá-fue lo único que se le entendió de tanto llanto.

-tranquilo, hijo-le dijo Holtz, con dulzura. Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-sí, ya estás en casa, hijito-le dijo Justine, dándole un beso en la frente.

Ellos habían sido como unos segundos padres adoptivos para el chico, y lo sabían y el mismo Anthony lo sabía.

Ya no le interesaba Wesley, ahora sólo quería estar con las personas que le enseñaron todo sobre los malditos y asesinos vampiros, las personas que lo protegieron cuando tenía seis años.

El pobrecito se quedo dormido de tanto llorar, Daniel se lo echo al hombro y se lo llevaron a su departamento.

Tenían mucho de que hablar cuando el adolescente despertara.

Al mismo tiempo, en Los Ángeles…

-¡No vuelvas a intentar escaparte por la ventana, niño malo!-regaño Katheryn, dándole de azotes a su esposo que había atrapado con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana de la habitación.

-lo sientoooooooo-sollozo Spike, retorciéndose. Katy paro de pegarle, le dio un beso en el cuello y lo dejo irse a dormir.

-y usted, señorito, venga para acá. Que mami esta muy molesta con usted, ¡¿Bajar a la armería?! ¡¿En serio, Andrew?! Te hemos y te han dicho miles de veces que ese no es ningún lugar para que los niños jueguen-dijo Katheryn, enfadada.

Porque le había molestado tanto encontrar a Andrew en el lugar donde guardaban las armas, y para colmo, escondía la llave detrás de la espalda.

-pero, mamiiii. Yo sólo quería ver que había allí-se quejo Andrew, su madre no dijo nada sólo lo tumbo en su regazo.

-no vuelvas a bajar a ese lugar, ¿Te quedo claro?-le dijo ella, bajándole la ropa y dándole unas cinco nalgadas bastante suaves.

-siiiii, claro como el agua, mamiiiii. Me duele muchoooo-sollozo el niño. Su madre le dio un azote más y le subió el bóxer de Tom y Jerry y su pijama de Los Vengadores.

-mami te ama, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-dijo Katheryn, alzándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-sí, mami. Yo también te amo-dijo Andrew, mimoso.

-chupamedias-murmuro Spike, celoso. Su esposa le dio un beso en la mejilla también.

-mami, ¿Seré hermano mayor?-le pregunto Andrew, entusiasmado.

-sí, hijito. Serás un gran hermano mayor. Ahora, ve a dormir-dijo Katheryn, poniéndolo de pie y dándole un empujoncito para que fuera a su habitación.

-sí, estoy feliz. Buenas noches, mami. Buenas noches, papi-dijo Andrew, con una sonrisa angelical y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

Sus padres se miraron. Spike se encogió de hombros y Katheryn sonrió.

Mientras tanto, después de mucha busqueda…Ángel, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Cordelia y Groo iban de vuelta para el hotel. Ya estaba saliendo el sol y Ángel no podía continuar buscando a Anthony, pero los demás sí así que saldrían luego del desayuno.

En eso, se encontraron con Wesley peleando con un vampiro. Ángel no tardo en dar una zancada y matar con una estaca al vampiro malicioso.

-Ángel, yo…-dijo Wesley.

Pero Ángel no le dio tiempo de explicarse, dio otra zancada y le propino una nalgada con fuerza de vampiro sobre la ropa que hizo que Wesley se quedará sin aliento.

-entra al auto, ¡AHORA, WESLEY SPENCER!-le grito, usando sus dos nombres para intimidarlo.

-sí, señor-dijo Wesley, en voz baja y entro al auto.

Y al volver a casa…

-papá, ¿Por qué traes a Wesley de la oreja? ¡Espera! ¿No era que él no podía ir con ustedes?-dijo Spike, que estaba esperándolos con Katheryn en el vestíbulo.

-exacto, no podía. Wesley a tu dormitorio, esperame con tu naricita en la esquina-ordeno Ángel, y para que obedeciera sin rechistar, le dio una nalgada urticante y Wesley salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-papá…-dijeron los mellizos, que con todo el escándalo se habían despertado.

-vayan a dormir, niños. Hoy los problemas no los han causado ustedes-dijo Ángel, agotado.

-buenas noches-dijeron los adolescentes, sonriendo y volvieron a su habitación.

Spike retrocedió.

-aha, no intentes huir, hijo. Vamos a mi oficina, tenemos mucho de que hablar, William-dijo Ángel, atrapándolo de la muñeca.

-pero yo no quiero-se quejo Spike, forcejeando.

En la oficina:

-William, me dijiste que iban a disfrutar su día especial. Pero me mentiste, ¿Cómo voy a poder confiar en ti si rompes tus promesas?-le reprocho Ángel, Spike sólo gimió en respuesta –nunca dijiste nada sobre sexo. Tú y yo hemos hablado muchas veces sobre lo mismo, hijo. Sabes que no me gusta que tengas sexo sin protección-

-pero Ángel, no tengo la edad de Connor-por fin Spike se digno a hablar.

-poco me importa. Cuidar a Andrew ya no es fácil de por sí. ¿Y ahora dejas embarazada a Katheryn? No creo que tengas la paciencia para cuidar a un bebé-dijo el vampiro mayor, desaprobando con la cabeza.

-podré cuidar de un bebé y de Andrew al mismo tiempo. En serio, papá. Te lo prometo y voy a cumplir mi promesa esta vez-dijo Spike, agachando la mirada.

-eso espero, Will. Ahora, pantalón y ropa interior abajo, tenemos un asunto pendiente-dijo Ángel, sacando de su escritorio un cepillo de madera.

-papi, no, por fis. Tu mano ya duele mucho. Y estoy muy viejo para que me nalguees… ¡Y con el cepillo!-chillo Spike.

-eso lo decido yo, hijo. Sobre mis rodillas-le ordeno Ángel, sentándose en una silla. Spike hizo un puchero y se puso bocabajo sobre su regazo.

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***_

Spike lloraba desaforadamente, Ángel dejo el cepillo a un lado, le subió la ropa a su retoño, lo levanto y lo meció hasta que Spike se recompuso.

Sí, Spike es un vampiro pero su resistencia no es tanta como la fuerza de vampiro de Ángel, su Sire y padre.

Luego, Ángel sento a Spike en su regazo y llamo a Katheryn.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y luego la pareja se fue a dormir.

Ángel bostezo, él también estaba cansado. Agarro el cepillo y se fue a castigar a Wesley.

El inglés estaba llorando como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Ángel se sorprendio al verlo así, en el rincón llorando como un bebé. Lo volteo y lo miro a los ojos…

-Wes, Wes, tranquilo. Shhhhhh…calmate. El llanto no te salvara esta vez-le dijo Ángel, con tranquilidad. Wesley sólo lloro con más fuerza –Wesley, sé que te sientes mal porque Anthony se escapo. Pero cuando te doy una orden es por tu propio bien. Ese vampiro era peligroso, pudiste haber muerto-le dijo, con voz paternal. Wesley se calmo un poco y se limpio las lágrimas.

-no quiero, Ángel, no con el cepillo. Por favor, todo menos eso. Me va a doler mucho, y…y…yo ya soy grande-se quejo Wesley, Ángel no dijo nada y lo recosto en su regazo.

-cuando te doy una orden, Wesley, y sobre todo cuando te la doy para protegerte, espero que la obedezcas. Y si no lo haces, sabes bien que eso sólo te traera molestias para sentarte luego-dijo Ángel, tirando hacía abajo el pantalón vaquero y el bóxer gris de Wesley.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ Las primeras nalgadas sólo fueron con la mano dura del vampiro y fuerza moderada. Ángel sabía que Wesley era menos resistente que sus hijos, así que tenía que ser más blando al darle palmadas.

La parte trasera de Wesley estaba en un color rojo vivo, y él lloraba con fuerza. Pero Ángel no agarro el cepillo porque noto que Wesley tenía fiebre.

-Wes, tranquilo. Con tanto llanto, has causado que te suba la temperatura. Espera aquí-le dijo el vampiro, acostándolo en la cama sin subirle la ropa. Wesley se abrazo a la almohada y lloro con más fuerza.

Al rato, Ángel volvió con una jeringa, un líquido, y con Fred que traía un recipiente con agua fría, algunos paños y una crema.

-¿Por qué vino ella?-pregunto Wesley, avergonzado. E intento subirse la ropa pero fue detenido por Ángel.

-Wesley, tienes fiebre. Voy a ponerte una inyección, relajáte, ¿Si?-le dijo Ángel, Wesley intento calmarse. El vampiro le dio una pequeña nalgada e introdujo la aguja.

-me dueleeeee, quitala, Ángel, sacala-sollozo Wesley.

-calma, cariño, ya falta poco-le dijo Fred, con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ángel termino de inyectar y boto la jeringa.

-ya está, amiguito. Ya todo termino-dijo Ángel, poniendole crema sobre su adolorido trasero. Luego le subió la ropa y lo puso boca arriba.

-yo me encargo ahora, Ángel, no te preocupes-dijo Fred, sonriendo. Ángel asintió y salió de la habitación, necesitaba dormir un poco.

Fred se puso a mojar los paños y ponerselos en la frente a Wesley, hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Y en New York…

-identidades falsas, Daniel. Este crío se ha excedido, le enseñaron a fabricar identidades falsas y ahora esta malutilizando eso-dijo Justine, mostrándole lo que había encontrado en la mochila de Anthony.

-umh…sí, puede ser. Pero está no es falsa, Justine-dijo Daniel, agarrando la que decía Anthony Marthyn Wyndam/Pryce, 15 años.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás diciendo que Antonio se dejo agarrar por ese inglés y que ahora lo adopto?-dijo Justine, confundida.

-sí, eso parece. Tendremos que hablar con él cuando despierte-dijo Daniel, haciendo una mueca.

-sí. Ya sabes, tú eres como su padre, así que…mejor habla tú con él-dijo Justine, le dio un beso corto en los labios y se retiro del lugar.

Tanto Daniel como Wesley actuaban como los "machos alfas" y por supuesto, Antonio/Anthony era el cachorro omega.

Daniel Holtz suspiro y se sento al lado de su viejo pupilo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tony?-susurro, acariciándole el cabello al chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, con sonrisa inocente y angelical a pesar de toda la infancia dura que había sufrido.


	10. Buscando a Tony, Parte 2

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le incomoda alguno de estos temas, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 10: Buscando a Tony, Parte 2**

Al día siguiente, por la mañana…

-buen día, Anthony-le dijo Daniel, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

El chico se retorció un poco al oír su nombre, su nuevo nombre más bien.

-buen día, papi Danny-trato de parecer tranquilo y tierno.

-sí, vamos a ver… ¿Por dónde empiezo?-dijo Holtz, acariciándose el mentón.

-Wesley Wyndam/Pryce es mi padre adoptivo y yo…-intento excusarse el adolescente

-y tú le tienes cariño-lo interrumpio el hombre.

-sí, un poco-admitió Anthony, agachando la cabeza.

-no me molesta, Tony-le dijo Daniel y le sonrió afectuoso.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto el adolescente, algo sorprendido.

-sí, en serio. Lo que me molesta, Tony, es que hayas causado que mis hijos mellizos se vengarán de Ángel. Y fingir mi muerte y la de Justine. Cuando no te lo habíamos pedido, y no era _necesario_ -

-papá, yo…-

-¡FINGIR DOS MUERTES, ANTHONY! Me temo que papá esta muy _cabreado_ en estos momentos-le dijo Daniel, enojado.

El chico trago saliva al oír el término en español. Intento alejarse de él, pero Holtz fue más rápido y lo tumbo rápidamente sobre sus rodillas.

-¡PAPI, NO!-grito Anthony, con horror.

-sí, Antonio. Desobedeciste a papi y a mami. Te dijimos claramente que dejarás que los mellizos hicieran su vida con Ángel y no te entrometieras a menos que ellos te buscarán. ¡DESOBEDECISTE DELIBERADAMENTE!-grito Daniel, bajándole de un tirón el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_ El ruido de las palmadas resonó por todo el departamento. Y fue acompañado por los aullidos, gritos, quejidos, gruñidos, gimoteos, suplicas, disculpas, juramentos, chillidos, llanto, etc, de Anthony.

-bien, espero que esto te haya dejado las cosas más claras, hijo-dijo Holtz, subiéndole con cuidado la ropa a su niñito. Lo levanto, le dio un beso en la frente y lo meció como cuando Antonio era pequeñito.

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles…

-umh… ¿Papá, mamá?-pregunto Wesley, que acababa de despertarse porque sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza.

-hola, hijito. Estabas soñando y babeando como cuando tenías cinco años y ya no dormías con el chupete-dijo Roger, sonriendo.

-sí, me los quitaron porque iba al Preescolar y no querían que los otros niños me mirarán raro-se quejo Wesley, haciendo un mohín.

-es bueno saber que no has cambiado tanto-dijo Susan, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su único hijo.

-sí, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-dijo Wesley, haciendo media sonrisa.

-pues nuestro nieto, ¿Qué más? Ángel ya nos conto todo-dijo Roger, serio.

-sí, me parece muy mal que no nos hayas contado antes tú, Wesley Spencer Wyndam/Pryce-dijo Susan, llevando sus manos a las caderas.

-es largo de explicar-dijo Wesley, evitando sus miradas.

-¡¿Cómo es que no nos contaste de Anthony, Wesley?!-exigió saber Roger, muy enojado.

-sí, hijo. Te hemos educado mejor que eso, ¡Y siempre te enseñamos a ser leal a los demás! Hacerle eso a Ángel, no puedo creerlo. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Todos estos años preguntandote como ibas en tu trabajo y siempre la misma respuesta ambigua, "bien". Mentiras, puras patrañas, hace poco que has vuelto a vivir en el hotel. ¡¿Y encima secuestrar a un niño?! ¡UN NIÑO! Y no me refiero a los mellizos, me refiero a Anthony. ¡Lo mantuviste encerrado en tu armario!-comenzo a reprenderlo Susan, que estaba aún más enojada que su esposo.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le grito Wesley, frustrado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Susan, entre extrañada y atónita.

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES! ¡Siempre sermoneándome! ¡Me tienes podrido, vieja!-le grito su hijo, lleno de bronca.

-Wesley, ya estás en demasiados problemas para agregar a la lista "ser irrespetuoso con tu mami"-lo regaño Roger.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN CÁLLATE! Siempre tratándome como si fuera un bebé. Siempre chupandole el culo a mamá. Par de ancianos insoportables-les espeto Wesley, irritado.

Roger no dijo nada, pero lo recosto rápidamente y suavemente sobre su regazo…

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Papi, perdón, no era en serio. Ya no soy un niño-chillo Wesley, intentando desesperadamente de escapar.

-pues te comportas como uno, así que se te castiga como uno-dijo Roger, bajándole el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer hasta los tobillos.

-¡PAPÁ, NO! ¡Desnudo, no!-grito Wesley, avergonzado.

-soy tu padre, Wes. Te cambiaba los pañales, te bañaba, te vi entrar en la edad de la p…-

-¡Ya está bien!-le grito su hijo, rabioso.

-sí. ¿Y cómo te doy azotainas siempre?-le pregunto Roger, con algo de simpatía.

-con la colita desnuda-respondió Wesley, muy a su pesar.

-así es, con la colita desnuda. No vuelvas a faltarnos el respeto, hijo-dijo Roger y levanto un poco la pierna para poner el trasero más en pompa y hacer poder castigarlo mejor.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-¿Necesitas más, Wesley Spencer?-le pregunto Roger, serio. Podía sentir a su hijo haciéndose el valiente aunque se dejara nalguear.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-le grito Wesley, mirándolo con odio.

-supongo que no-

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFFF!***_

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Está bien, perdón. Lo lamento mucho. En serio. No se repetira-dijo Wesley, que ya comenzaba a ser un mar de lágrimas.

-eso espero, Junior. Ven aquí, mi príncipe-le dijo Roger, con dulzura, mientras le acomodaba la ropa y lo abrazaba. Susan se unió al abrazo.

Para ellos, Wesley jamás dejaría de ser su bebé.

-por fin Wesley está recibiendo lo que merece-le susurro Connor a su hermana, mientras terminaban de vestirse.

-no seas cruel. Que ayer lo castigo papá-dijo Catelyn, sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

Mientras tanto, Justine y Holtz habían llevado a Anthony a pasear por ahí y se acercaron al Río Hudson.

-padre, ¿Cuándo me enseñaras a nadar?-le pregunto Anthony, balanceandose en la baranda.

-tal vez cuando seas más grande. Ten cuidado-le dijo Daniel, sujetándolo de un brazo.

-papá, sé cuidarme solo-

-sí, has hecho un gran trabajo siendo tan pequeño. Pero ahora tienes a mamá y a papá a tu lado, ya no necesitas defenderte solo-dijo Justine, sonriendo.

-sí…-dijo Tony, soltando un resoplido. Daniel y Justine decidieron darle un tiempo solo y se alejaron un poco. Pero volvieron al instante porque el chico se había "caído accidentalmente" y ahora se estaba ahogando.

Sin mediar una palabra, Holtz se tiro al agua y saco al adolescente.

Luego de escupir mucha agua, le quitaron la ropa, lo envolvieron en una toalla y lo llevaron de vuelta a su departamento.

Se quedo dormido en el auto. Justine recosto a Anthony en su cama y miro a Daniel.

Soltaron un suspiro, y Holtz se quedo con el muchacho.

Dos horas después, aproximadamente, Anthony se levanto. Y adormilado todavía, Daniel lo guió hasta su regazo y lo tumbo bocabajo.

Tony reacciono cuando sintió que alguien le bajaba la ropa interior y el duro cepillazo lo dejo sin aliento.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENEMOS QUE PASAR POR LO MISMO, HIJO?!-esa era la severa voz de su mentor, reprendiendolo por haber saltado por…quinta vez, probablemente, al agua cuando le dijeron que tuviera cuidado.

-¡Papá! ¡Perdón, perdón!-chillo el adolescente, asustado.

-¿Qué les pasa a los niños que no obedecen a sus padres?-

-se les da en la colita-sollozo Anthony, cubriéndose la cara con las manos luego de sentir cinco cepillazos más.

-exacto, se les da unas muy buenas nalgadas-

-por favor, no más…-

-tú no me dirás cuando parar, Anthony. Creo que hemos hablado esto muchas veces-dijo Daniel, dándole más cepillazos.

-¡Pero me duele mucho!-

-de eso estoy seguro. Esa es la intención. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que nalguearte para que te entre en la cabeza que NO vas a aprender a nadar sólo tirándote al agua?-

-lo sientoooo-

-ya está, bebé. Ya paso. Tranquilo. Shhhhhhh. Papi te tiene, papi te cuida-le dijo Daniel, con dulzura. A la vez que dejaba el cepillo de madera a un lado, le subía la ropa y lo arrullaba en sus brazos.

Estuvieron así, hasta que Anthony estuvo rehecho. Pero llego Justine y sin más preambulos, también lo puso sobre sus rodillas y le dio unas cuantas nalgadas más pero con la mano.

Luego los tres salieron a tomar un helado y caminar por el parque central.

Estaban caminando por el parque. Como una familia, una de verdad.

Cuando, de repente, apareció el equipo de Ángel.

Hace pocas horas que había partido de Los Ángeles a New York. Y llegaron más que rápido, como si de una teletransportación se tratara.

-Anthony Marthyn Wyndam/Pryce, ven aquí-le ordeno Wesley, con la intención de sonar autoritario.

-¡No pienso volver! ¡No me obligarás!-le grito Anthony, retrocediendo.

-lo sabemos, tranquilo, sólo queremos hablar-dijo Roger, sonriendo. Anthony lo reconoció al instante.

-tú eres…-

-sí, soy tu abuelo. Y ella es tu abuela-dijo él, mirando a Susan de reojo.

-Tony, angelito, vuelve con nosotros, por favor. Te necesitamos en nuestras vidas-le suplico Susan.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué conmovedor! Si sigue así, me va a hacer llorar-dijo Justine, con ironía.

-veo que nunca cambiarás-le espeto Ángel a la pelirroja.

-nos encontramos de nuevo-dijo Holtz, con una sonrisa de maldad.

-igual que en los viejos tiempos-gruño Spike.

-¿Cómo cuando me cortaste la garganta?-le reprocho Wesley a Justine. Ella rió maliciosamente y se encogió de hombros.

-tú los ayudaste a obtener a los mellizos, no te hagas el inocente-le dijo Anthony, enojado.

-Anthony, no es algo que puedas comprender-le dijo Wesley, para acallarlo.

-¡No te acerques a mi hijo!-le rugió Holtz, poniéndose enfrente del adolescente, protectoramente.

-¡Es MI hijo!-

-esto se va a poner feo-dijo Connor, haciendo una mueca.

-definitivamente-acordo Catelyn.

-papá…-susurro Anthony, sin saber si se lo decía a Daniel o a Wesley.

Los dos "machos alfas" se miraron a la cara y se gruñeron como si fueran verdaderos animales intentando quedarse con el cachorro omega, o sea, Anthony.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	11. Holtz VS Wesley

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le incomoda alguno de estos temas, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 11: Holtz VS Wesley**

-¡Basta!-grito Fred, enojada.

Daniel y Wesley se detuvieron en seco.

-sí. Ahora le toca a él decidir. Vamos, hijo-le dijo Daniel a Anthony en el oído. El chico lo miro, entre pensativo y asustado.

-no sabes como es en realidad, hijo. Vendras a casa-le dijo Wesley, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Lo escuchaste? Otra vez te está dando órdenes-dijo Daniel, riendo burlón.

-no les perteneces-intento convencerlo el inglés…quiero decir, Wesley, porque Daniel también es inglés.

-te llevará a una vida entre estudios y trabajos. Sólo te utilizara para los trabajos del equipo de Ángel. Yo te ofrezco la libertad-intento manipularlo Holtz.

-Tony-dijo Catelyn.

-Toni-dijo Daniel.

-Tony-dijo Wesley.

-¡Antonio!-grito Daniel.

-¡Anthony!-grito con más fuerza Wesley.

-toma una decisión, hijo-siguió Daniel.

-¡Él no decide nada, yo sé lo que le conviene!-exclamo Wes, poniéndose enfrente de Anthony.

-¡Grrrrr! ¡NOOO! ¡Sabes lo que a ti te conviene!-grito Anthony, saliendo de atrás de su padre adoptivo y quedándose al lado de su mentor. Eso dejo atónito a más de uno -¡Pues no soy cómo tú, papá! ¡SOY UN CAZAVAMPIROS!-aclaro el muchacho, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Jajá! Así se habla-dijo Justine, sonriendo triunfante.

-hay ciertas cosas que…debes aprender solo. Cuando tengas suficiente, nuestra puerta estará abierta-dijo Wesley, desconcertado y disponiéndose a irse.

-¡Jajajaja! Fiel hasta el fin-se burlo Holtz.

-no te burles de él-le gruño Connor. Eso hizo que a Daniel se le hirviera la sangre.

-mocoso ingrato-

-seré un mocoso, pero no el tuyo-le espeto el adolescente. Ya tenía claro cual era su lugar, el Hyperion Hotel, con Ángel, Catelyn y los demás.

Daniel le propino una bofetada que lo tiro al suelo.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLO! No eres su padre-le rugió Catelyn, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-exigió Holtz.

-como lo oíste-le dijo la chica, apretando los dientes. Y como toque final, agrego una mueca de desprecio.

-pendeja desagradecida-gruño Justine.

-seré pendeja, pero no la tuya-dijo Catelyn, imitando a su mellizo.

-exacto. Alejense de MIS hijos-les ordeno Ángel.

-te los devolvimos-se apresuro a recordarle Daniel.

-y no me los van a volver a quitar. Ni a ellos ni a mi sobrino. ¡Maldita sea, Anthony! Ven aquí. Wesley, tienes que ser firme con tu mocoso malcriado-dijo Ángel, enojado.

-¡No soy su hijo!-le grito Tony. Y como si fuera poco, se escondió detrás de Holtz.

-ya estás en demasiados problemas, hombrecito. Ven aquí de inmediato-ahora el enojo también venía por parte de Gunn.

-aha-negó el chico, con la cabeza también.

-Anthony, si tengo que ir hasta allá, vas a ser un niño muy triste-le advirtió Fred, enfurecida. Y esa no era una faceta que se veía de ella muy a menudo.

-no soy un niño-se quejo él, retrocediendo.

-da igual si quieres estar corriendo una maratón por toda la ciudad. Te vamos a atrapar y te vamos a dar las muy buenas nalgadas que te mereces, jovencito-dijo Roger, enojado. Eso fue algo muy escalofriante para Anthony viniendo de su "abuelito".

-no-dijo el adolescente, rotundamente. Y comenzó a estancarse.

Roger y Ángel miraron a Wesley. Así que él se armo de valor y se puso en el papel de padre.

-hijo, sé que te sientes confundido y quizás asustado. Pero eres un Wyndam/Pryce, eres mi hijo y no perteneces a este lugar…ni siquiera a ellos. Aunque sientas lo contrario-le intento explicar, con tranquilidad. Su hijo se fue acercando a medida que entendía todo.

-¡Antonio, no!-le grito Justine.

-no, madre-le dijo Anthony, frunciendo el ceño. Aún la quería un poco –ellos tienen razón. Ya es suficiente-

-¡¿Estás demente?! ¿Qué pasa contigo, muchacho? Nosotros somos tus padres-le grito Daniel, enfadado.

-¡Mis padres están muertos!-le grito el chico, con mucha bronca.

-sí, Drusilla los mato. ¿Y aún así quieres quedarte cerca de su engendrado?-dijo Justine, señalando con la cabeza a Spike.

-¡Oye! ¡No me metan a mí en esto!-exclamo el rubio, ofendido.

-Tony, vuelve a casa-le pidió Catelyn, con voz lastimera.

-sí, niño, te necesitamos-dijo Connor.

Daniel chasqueo los dedos enfrente del rostro de Anthony, para hacerlo reaccionar.

-no los escuches, hijo. Tú eres uno de nosotros. Eres Anthony Holtz. No Anthony lo que sea-le dijo Daniel, en un fuerte intento por manipularlo.

-no, Daniel. Te equivocas. Si pudieras ver lo que siento por Wesley, por Catelyn,…o incluso por Ángel…si pudieras comprender la dicha que su amor me da. Brilla en su mirar, un mundo feliz. Creo en el amor familiar…que nunca morira. Ese mundo ideal ellos lo hacen realidad-le explico Anthony con sus propias palabras.

-no sabes lo que estás diciendo-le reprocho Holtz y le dio una bofetada.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-le grito Anthony, con toda la furia que su cuerpecito podía expresar. Y lo miro con odio mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

-vamonos a casa, hijito-dijo Wesley, abrazándolo y llevándolo lejos de Holtz y Justine.

-sí, papá-dijo Tony, con la voz aguada.

-cometen un error. Él no es como ustedes. Pronto se rebelara y se volvera contra ustedes y sus amigos. No podrá evitarlo, lo lleva en su ser-les dijo Holtz.

-pero no como Ángel que lleva en su alma el diablo-dijo Justine.

-no entiendes lo que soy ni lo que Anthony es. No afirmes nada-le gruño Ángel.

-así que…hasta nunca, por su culpa-dijeron los mellizos, e hicieron un gesto de desdén hacía sus antiguos padres adoptivos.

Y todos se fueron al aeropuerto. A su Jet Privado.

Anthony se quedo dormido sobre Wesley. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Wesley le dio un beso en la frente y lo miro orgulloso.


	12. Este es tu hogar ahora

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 12: Este es tu hogar ahora**

El sol se asomaba una vez más sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California.

El equipo de Ángel ya había vuelto al Hyperion Hotel.

Los adultos estaban desayunando, en silencio. Cuando los mellizos hicieron su aparición…otra de sus típicas ocurrencias, corriendo y persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

-¡Kate, Conn! ¡Niños, tengan más cuidado!-los regaño Gunn.

-sí, bebés, pueden lastimarse. El fuego es muy peligroso, ¿Saben?-dijo Lorne, serio.

-perdón-dijeron los chicos, poniendo pucheritos.

-no corran dentro de la cocina, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirselos?-dijo Ángel, molesto.

-está bien. Sólo ha sido un pequeño descuido, ¿Verdad, pequeños?-dijo Fred. Ellos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Y apenas Fred se dio la vuelta para juntar el plato que habían roto los mellizos, ellos le sacaron la lengua a su padre en señal de burla.

-lo que hay que soportar en esta casa…-murmuro Spike, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de sangre.

-yo creo que son simpáticos-dijo Katheryn, sonriente.

-en un mundo paralelo-dijo Wesley, resoplando.

-buen día a todos-dijo Anthony, entrando en la habitación. Todavía se lo notaba algo soñoliento.

-buen día, hijo. ¿Cómo dormiste?-le pregunto su padre, con suavidad.

-bien, supongo-dijo el chico, bostezando, acomodándose su pijama y acomodándole el pequeño pijama que llevaba puesto su vaca de peluche con la que siempre dormía.

Wesley se sonrió…era increíble que ese crío, después de haber tenido que sobrellevar una vida tan dura…siguiera manteniendo cierto nivel de inocencia.

-eso es genial-dijo Fred, sonriendo.

-sí, y…dime, Tony, ¿Qué tal la pasaste allá en NY?-le pregunto Lorne. Wesley lo intento exterminar con la mirada.

-fue…neutral-dijo, viendo la mirada que su padre le lanzaba al demonio verde. Iba a decir algo como "fenomenal" o "entretenida", pero decidió callar eso.

-okey-dijo Lorne, para no presionarlo y siguió cocinando los panqueques.

-¿Están cocinando panqueques?-pregunto un pequeño niño, resfregándose los ojitos celestes, con un pijama de La Liga De La Justicia y un peluche del perro de Superman, Krypto, bajo el brazo.

-claro que sí, cielito. ¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto Katheryn a su chiquitín.

-¡SÍ! ¡Mucha mucha hambre!-exclamo Andrew, dando brinquitos.

-¿No es adorable?-dijo Fred, enternecida.

-quizás cuando duerme…-dijo Spike, Katy le dio un codazo que lo hizo soltar un "¡Auch!".

-maldita sea, Spike, ¿Por qué te dejas dominar por esa…señora?-dijo Connor, enfadado.

-es mi pareja, hermanito. Algún día lo entenderás-dijo su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

-y Connor…-dijo Ángel, serio.

-¡Ya sé! No más palabrotas-se quejo el adolescente.

-exacto, chico listo-dijo Gunn, alborotándole el cabello.

-padrino, ¿Te ayudo con los panqueques?-le pregunto Catelyn a Lorne.

-no, gracias, Katecake, ya termino-le dijo él, sonriendo.

-¡Jooo! Es pura mierda vivir en esta casa-se quejo Connor, porque no le gustaban los panqueques.

-Connor, ya estuvo bien-gruño Wesley.

-¡NO ME DES ÓRDENES!-le grito el chico, levantándose de la silla.

-¡Connor Ángel, sientate!-le ordeno Gunn.

-¡No!-

-¡Pues perfecto!-exclamo Ángel, lo agarro del brazo y le propino cinco nalgadas con fuerza de vampiro. Connor se mordió el labio inferior y se negó obstinadamente a llorar -¿Necesitas más, niñito?-

-no, ya suéltame, esto es humillante-le dijo, enojado.

-entonces comienza a comportarte. Tu primo ha vivido cosas peores que tú y tiene mejor comportamiento-dijo Ángel, refiriéndose a Anthony. Y sentó muy bruscamente a su hijo en la silla.

-pues escaparse no se califica como "buen comportamiento"-dijo Connor, con sarcasmo.

-ya es suficiente-le refunfuño su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú te pones de su lado? Anthony es una de las personas más inmaduras e insolentes que he conocido-

-no hablas de la misma persona. El que hizo cosas malas era Antonio, no Anthony-le dijo Catelyn, hablando desde su perspectiva.

-para el caso es lo mismo, niñata. Es un _bueno para nada_ -

-¡Ese serás tú!-grito Catelyn y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ya estuvo bien, chicos!-grito Ángel y con Gunn los separaron.

-¿Duele, eh?-se burlo Catelyn de su hermano.

-eres tan…grrrr…tan…-dijo Connor, frotándose el ojo que estaba comenzando a ponerse morado.

-dilo, ¿O acaso te acobardaste?-

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA, CATELYN!-le grito Connor con mucha ira.

-¡Connor! ¡¿Qué hablamos?!-dijo Ángel, tomándolo de los brazos y dándole la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Pero ella empezo!-gimoteo su hijo.

-¡Mentira!-se quejo su hija.

-¡No me interesa quien de los dos comenzo! ¡Pero la van a terminar _ahora mismo_!-grito su padre, enfurecido.

-sí, papá-dijeron los mellizos, haciendo un mohín.

-ahora terminen su desayuno y no quiero ni una queja más. No los voy a castigar porque con el asunto de…cierto chico, ya hemos tenido demasiadas emociones como para un año. Pero no crucen la raya, ¿Ok?-dijo Ángel.

-pero…para eso están las rayas, ¿No?-dijo Catelyn, riendo divertida. Su hermano la acallo con una sola mirada.

-seremos niños buenos, papi-le dijo, cariñoso a Ángel.

-eso espero-dijo el vampiro, sosegado.

Y todos se sentaron a comer los deliciosos panqueques de Lorne.

-hijo, sabes que tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿Verdad?-le dijo Wesley a Anthony cuando finalizaron.

-pero padre, yo no quiero-dijo Anthony, comenzando a ponerse tenso.

-andando, Tony. Que lo que hiciste fue serio-dijo Wesley, parándose para agarrar a su hijo.

-¡No! Eres malo y estás enojado-chillo el adolescente, escondiéndose atrás de Katheryn.

-yo no te voy a castigar porque este enojado ni mucho menos porque sea malo. Lo voy a hacer porque lo que hiciste fue grave y es necesario un correctivo. Vamos, Anthony, será por las buenas o por las malas. Pero de una u otra forma vas a quedarte a solas conmigo en tu habitación-dijo Wesley, calmado aunque algo molesto.

-aha-nego el chico, con miedo.

-vamos, cariño, terminen con esto de una buena vez-le dijo Katheryn, agarrando su mano y dejándolo enfrente de Wesley.

-no quiero-lloriqueo Anthony y fue a esconderse tras Lorne pero tampoco se lo permitió.

-enfrenta las consecuencias, chiquitín. Portate bien, ¿Si? Hazlo por todos nosotros-le dijo el demonio, dándole un beso en la frente y secándole las "lágrimas de cocodrilo" al muchachito.

-¿En serio no se van a oponer? ¿Conn, Kate? ¿Nadie?-dijo Anthony, haciendo pucheros.

-no, niño, ellos tienen razón. Fue terrible lo que hiciste-dijo Connor, cruzándose de brazos.

-no tienes la más remota idea de cómo nos sentimos cuando no te encontramos dormido en tu cama-dijo Catelyn, molesta.

-de acuerdo, bien. Vamos, Anthony, no intentes seguir deteniendo las cosas-le dijo Wesley, agarrándole la muñeca.

-¡NO! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No volveré a ser un chico malo, lo juro!-

-no jures nada-dijo Wesley, dándole una palmadita en la boca –y no eres un "chico malo". Sólo cometiste un error-agrego, dándole otra palmadita y finalmente entro a la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta.

Los demás habitantes del hotel se pusieron nerviosos, pero volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos.

-¡Papito, no lo haré más! ¡En serio! Pero no me des una paliza-comenzó a gemir Anthony.

-no es una paliza. Es una azotaina. Y no es cómo si no te la merecieras-dijo Wesley, dejando el cepillo de madera sobre la cama. Agarrando el peluche de vaca de su hijo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-no, papi, todo menos eso-dijo Anthony, asustado.

-pantalón e interiores abajo-le ordeno Wesley, ignorándolo.

-no, no lo haré-exclamo el chico, retrocediendo y sujetándose débilmente la ropa.

-suficiente, Anthony Marthyn Wyndam/Pryce. Vas a recibir la tanda de nalgadas que mereces aunque tenga que perseguirte por toda la ciudad-dijo Wesley, levantándolo y bajándole el pantalón y el bóxer.

-¡No, así no! ¡Déjame ir!-le gritaba Anthony, desesperado.

Wesley no dijo nada, se sento en el borde de la cama, lo tumbo sobre sus piernas y Tony sólo alcanzó a oír el _***¡CRACK!***_ del cepillazo y la horrible sensación en sus nalgas.

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK***_

-¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER! ¡DETENTE!-lloró con fuerza el chico, berreando.

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***_

-basta, hijo. Ya hablamos de esto. No vuelvas a escaparte de tu familia-

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***_

-¡NOOO! ¡Para! ¡Me duele mucho, papi!-

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***_

-de eso estoy seguro, ¡Porque ese es el objetivo!-le aclaro Wesley, en medio de los cepillazos.

 _ ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***_

Y con esos últimos cinco cepillazos, Wesley dejo caer el cepillo al suelo. Y le sobó el trasero a su retoño.

Anthony se ruborizó, eso le hacía sentir mucha vergüenza…pero a la vez, la mano fría de su padre le atenuaba el ardor.

-snifff…lo siento, papá. No pensé bien en lo que hacía. Tenías razón, me dejo llevar por mis impulsos. Snifff…yo…yo creí que ya no me necesitabas-dijo Anthony y luego comenzó a tener hipo.

-eso nunca, hijito. Puedo enfadarme, puedo gritarte, puedo regañarte, puedo pegarte pero jamás, jamás, pienses que me eres innecesario. Cuando te adopte tome una decisión que sabía que sería para toda la vida. Sabía que no sería fácil pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con eso-le dijo Wesley, subiéndole el bóxer y el pantalón del pijama.

-"A veces hay que arriesgarse", ¿No? Lo solía decir Catelyn…cuando era Samantha-dijo Anthony, algo meláncolico.

-sí. Te amo tanto, bebé. No vuelvas a asustarme así. Por poco me das un infarto-dijo Wesley, comenzando a mecerlo en sus brazos.

-lo lamento tanto, papi. Me gustaría no haberlo hecho-

-a mí me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías. Debí suponer que querías volver al lado de Holtz-

-no, pa, estaba equivocado. Tú tenías razón. Daniel sólo causa problemas. Por unos segundos, yo sólo quería estar en casa…contigo-dijo Anthony, refiriéndose a su antiguo departamento.

-este es tu hogar ahora, Tony. Nuestro hogar. Y nada cambiara eso…-le dijo Wesley, sonriéndole y secándole las lágrimas en un gesto afectuoso.

-eres el mejor padre del mundo-le dijo Anthony, mimoso.

-y tú el mejor hijo. Te amo-dijo Wesley, pero para su sorpresa Anthony ya se había quedado dormido en sus brazos –mi pequeño príncipe… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-susurro, le dio un beso en cada parpado, lo recostó en su cama, lo tapo bien y colocó su peluche al lado de él.

Wesley se disponía a irse cuando alguien le sujeto la mano.

-papi, no te vayas-le pidió su niño, con la mirada triste.

-tranquilo, no me iré-le dijo Wesley, sonriendo.

-pero mis padres biológicos me dejaron, papá. Ellos me abandonaron. Y mis padres adoptivos también me dejaron solitos-dijo, con un tono de voz herida.

-tus padres te dejaron en mejores manos. Los adoptivos te cuidaron pero…no fue su decisión dejarte. La muerte nos llega a todos-

-¿Hasta a nosotros?-le pregunto, atemorizado.

-sí, es el ciclo de la vida-

-cómo en El Rey León-dijo Anthony, divertido. Siempre le había encantado esa película.

-así es. Y aunque estemos solos…debemos buscar hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado, en el ciclo sin fin. Tú eres mi heredero, hijo. Nunca vas a volver a estar solo de nuevo-le dijo Wesley, con simpatía.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-te lo prometo-

-¿Promesa de meñique?-le pregunto, soltando su mano y levantando un meñique.

-está bien, promesa de meñique-dijo Wesley y cruzaron sus meñiques.

-papito, ¿Me lees un cuento?-

-claro, tesoro-le dijo Wesley, tomó un libro de la biblioteca de su hijo y comenzó a leerselo hasta que el chico quedo dormido otra vez –duerme bien, mi pequeñito-le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Y se sentó en la silla a esperar que despertara. No quería irse y que se despertará con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.


	13. Aprendan a conocer los límites

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de incesto, temas sexuales y castigo corporal (nalgadas). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 13: Aprendan a conocer los límites**

-¡Papá, por favor, no!-grito Catelyn, tironeando el brazo de Ángel. Él, habilmente, se zafo y siguió acomodando la ropa en los cajones.

-esto no es necesario-gimoteo Connor.

-¡Creí haber sido claro contigo, Connor Ángel! ¡Ni un pie dentro de la habitación de tu hermana!-lo reprendió Ángel, muy furioso.

-sí, pa. Iré a acomodar mis cosas…en mi nuevo dormitorio-dijo el chico, haciendo un pucherito.

-papá, no es lo que tú piensas…-

-¿Y qué es lo que debería pensar, Catelyn Darla? Aprendan a conocer los límites-dijo Ángel, sin dar lugar a discusión. Su hija se sentó en la cama, pensando.

 _ ***Unas horas antes, Flashback***_

Era la tarde, cerca de las 16 horas…

-así que…se acerca su Cumpleaños, pequeños saltamontes-comento Spike, mirando a sus hermanitos.

-así es-dijeron los mellizos, muy sonrientes.

-pensaba hacer una barbacoa, pero no sé si están de acuerdo-dijo Gunn.

-sería genial, tíito-dijo Catelyn, cariñosa.

-sí, es buena idea-dijo Connor, soltando un suspiro.

-okey, Gunn, Spike, tenemos un caso-aviso Wesley.

-¿Puedo ir?-pregunto Anthony, con entusiasmo.

-no, hijo-

-¡Pero, papá, nunca puedo hacer nada!-

-hijito, algún día tú serás mayor…y podrás perseguir a esas criaturas roñosas desde el alba hasta el anochecer-le dijo Wesley, alborotándole el cabello.

-okey-dijo Anthony, no del todo convencido.

-creo que me quedaré a cuidar a los chiquitines-dijo Spike.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto Ángel, interrogante.

-eh, grandulón, no me mires así. Yo puedo ser muy responsable-dijo Spike, ofendido.

-está bien, está bien, portense bien-dijo el vampiro mayor, despidiéndose de todos los que se quedaban en el hotel.

Katheryn se llevo a Andrew para darle un baño. Anthony se fue a su habitación, a leer un libro. Spike se puso a mirar televisión un rato. Y los mellizos…bueno, tenían una idea parecida a la de su primo Tony.

Pero comenzaron a cruzar los límites. Lo que comenzo con un simple beso familiar y cariñoso de Catelyn…termino con los dos arriba de la cama. Connor besando a ¡Su hermana melliza! En toda la cara y el cuello.

Justo ahí entro Spike, atraído por los ruidos. Los chicos se separaron, asustados.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Y…pues, cuando Ángel se entero no estaba nada contento.

Así que, los forzo a los dos adolescentes a "mudarse" a dos cuartos nuevos y distintos. Claro, después de haberles dado un merecido sermón.

Los mellizos habían cruzado los límites, pudo haber pasado algo más serio.

Andrew estaba en la casa…si los hubiera visto, ¿Quién sabe lo que el niño hubiera pensado?

Spike también estaba alterablemente molesto…bueno, tan alterablemente molesto como Spike puede estar. Así que, de parte de él, los mellizos se llevaron una o dos nalgadas y varios gritoneos.

Anthony, en cambio, les aplico la ley del hielo. Estaba demasiado decepcionado de los dos para hacerles frente…a ellos y a sus recientes acciones.

Gunn y Fred no los regañaron ni nada, pero basto con una miradita de Fred y un mini grito de Gunn para hacerles saber a los dos chicos que a partir de ahora no volverían a quedarse solos en una habitación…ni siquiera siendo mellizos.

Lorne estaba demasiado desconcertado como para hablar, y eso les dolió a Catelyn y Connor.

Andrew no entendía nada. Ni porque su abuelo Ángel estaba tan enojado, ni porque los mellizos se veían tan tristes.

Katheryn estaba muuuuy enojada, ¡¿Acaso ese era el ejemplo que le querían dar los mellizos a su sobrinito Andy?!

Wesley sabía que en cuanto al tema de la sexualidad podía confiar plenamente en Anthony. Y se había desilusionado al comprobar que no podía confiar de la misma manera en sus sobrinos mellizos.

Y la lista de emociones sigue.

Los mellizos se sentían fatal. Y su padre ni hablar, pero no lo demostraba enfrente de ellos.

Esa noche el llanto fue el fiel compañero de ambos mellizo y…de su padre.


	14. Desacuerdos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Desacuerd** **os**

Era un día soleado en Los Ángeles.

Los mellizos habían discutido todo el día con su padre porque no querían ingresar a la escuela. Una escuela Secundaria privada.

Como lo había predicho Spike, los chicos cuando se enteraron…sobrereaccionaron. Se pusieron histéricos. A hacer pucheros, mohínes, malas caras, decir groserías, patalear, de todo un poco.

Y faltaba tan poco para que fueran a la escuela. Y ellos no querían ir por nada en el mundo.

Así que Ángel les pidió a varios de su equipo que les hablarán bien sobre la escuela.

Un poco funciono. Pero los adolescentes eran tercos. Ellos, al parecer, habían sido educados en la casa por Holtz y Justine. Por eso les parecía una tontería ir cinco días a la semana a un lugar repleto de gente que les enseñara. Querían que Ángel los educara dentro del hotel, pero él se negó porque quería que sus hijos tuvieran amigos nuevos y…que tuvieran una vida más "normal".

Con todo lo que habían pasado los días anteriores, la escuela quizás los distraería un poco.

Anthony también iría, pero a diferencia de ellos, no se quejo tanto.

Andrew iría a la escuela Primaria, a 3º Grado. Y en cambio, estaba muy emocionado.

En fin, parecía que con esto de la escuela…muchos cambios se acercaban.

Ahora, eran las 20 (8) de la noche. Katheryn y Fred preparaban la cena.

Los mellizos estaban viendo televisión, enojados porque el día siguiente era lunes y comenzarían la escuela.

Anthony y Andrew estaban jugando a la pelota, sin que nadie los viera puesto que no podían jugar al Soccer adentro del hotel.

En eso, la pelota rebota y rompe un jarrón.

-oh oh-dijo Andrew. Anthony rápidamente escondió el jarrón roto bajo una pequeña alfombra.

-niños, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Gunn, mirándolos.

-nadaaaa-mintieron los dos chicos, tratando de ocultar la alfombra.

-¿Qué esconden ahí atrás?-pregunto Wesley, cruzándose de brazos.

-sí, ¿Qué esconden?-pregunto Spike, molesto.

Los dos niños se ruborizaron.

-mira eso-dijo Ángel, levantando la alfombra –parece que alguien rompió un jarrón-

-¿Y esa pelota, Tony?-pregunto Wesley, quitándole el balón que el adolescente escondía tras la espalda.

-no sé de dónde salió-mintió Anthony, viéndose atrapado.

-yo tampoco-mintió Andrew, con una sonrisa angelical.

-mal hecho. Saben que no se puede jugar con pelotas dentro del hotel-los regaño Gunn.

-vete a tu habitación, Andrew. Te has ganado unas buenas nalgadas-le ordeno Spike, con seriedad.

-¡NOOOOOO!-grito el niño, aterrado.

-tú también, Anthony. Vas a cobrar-le dijo Wesley, haciendo un ademán de azote.

-¡NOOOOOO!-grito el chico, asustado.

-suban a sus habitaciones-ordeno Ángel, que era la "máxima autoridad" en el hotel.

Los chicos pusieron mala cara y subieron a su habitación.

-ustedes dos también-agrego, mirando a los mellizos.

-¡¿Nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué?!-preguntaron, ofendidos.

-ya saben porque. Es muy vergonzoso que intenten destruir los papeles de ingreso. Estoy desilusionado de ustedes. Además, para su información, esos papeles sólo eran copias-les dijo Ángel, muy molesto.

Los adolescentes tragaron saliva y cabizbajos, subieron a su habitación.

Spike no hizo esperar mucho a Andrew, a sabiendas que su crío además estaba hambriento.

-ven aquí, Andrew-le ordeno, con una voz fría.

-no-negó el niño, con miedo.

-si tengo que perseguirte, cuando te atrapes…además de darte las nalgadas que te mereces por desobediente, te voy a dar más por escaparte-le dijo el vampiro rubio, enojado.

-pero no quierooooo-gimoteo Andrew.

-yo tampoco-

-entonces no lo hagas-

-tengo que hacerlo, sino no estaría siendo buen padre. Ahora, ven acá-le ordeno Spike, dando una zancada y tomando a su hijo del brazo.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame! ¡Suelta, suelta!-le grito Andrew, dándole manotazos.

-ya estuvo bien-le dijo Spike, irritado. Lo puso sobre su regazo bocabajo, le bajo de un solo tirón pantalón y calzoncillo y le dio doce nalgadas. Luego le subió la ropa rápidamente y lo consoló hasta que Andrew se calmo y su estómago aviso que tenía hambre.

Las cosas con Wesley y Anthony no fueron muy diferentes. Exceptuando que el tiempo de consuelo fue más largo debido a que Tony lloraba como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Wesley tenía la teoría de que su hijo lloraba así porque extrañaba a Holtz, Justine y a sus padres y quería asegurarse de que no iba a perderlo a él también…teoría no muy errada, porque además Anthony hacía eso para que Wes se sintiera culpable de haberle pegado.

Mientras tanto, Ángel tuvo una charla muy seria con sus hijos. Y sí, les dio unos buenos azotes. Pero luego todo estuvo bien.

Y luego de eso, todos fueron a cenar la deliciosa pizza que habían cocinado Fred y Katy.

Ahora, más que enojados, Connor y Catelyn estaban nerviosos por ir a la escuela.

Anthony no le daba mucha importancia.

Y Andrew seguía igual de entusiasmado.


End file.
